Je t'aime
by nakura-hana
Summary: Setiap pria memiliki dream girl, wanita idaman. Namun bagaimana bila dream girl dari seorang jung yunho adalah sahabatnya sendiri? Ya, kekasih impian yunho adalah seorang pria bernama kim jaejoong./Bad Summary/Yaoi/YUNJAE Yunjae yun jae/slight Yoosu/Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

JE T'AIME

Pairing : Yunho x Jaejoong

Genre : Romance/Friendship/A little humor

Rate : M

Disclaimer : they are not mine but this story is mine

Warning : kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata, miss typo, penceritaan ngebut.

Mohon dimaklumi kalau ada banyak kesalahan dari kosakata dan dari segi cerita. Saya newbie disini jadi masih perlu banyak belajar. Hehehe ...

Terima kasih buat teman saya inggar dan adeknya yang sudah membantu banyak dalam proses pembuatan FF ini.

Enjoy! ^_^

Untuk pria berusia 27 tahun tidak banyak prestasi dan kebanggaan yang dimiliki oleh seorang Kim Jaejoong. Band yang dia bangun saat kuliah dimana dia adalah vokalisnya kandas ditengah jalan karena banyaknya konflik dan usaha jaejoong yang setengah-setengah. Kuliahnya berantakan dan jaejoong tidak tertarik untuk mecapai karir yang tinggi. Sikap dan perbuatanya masih suka seenaknya layaknya remaja senior high school. Ayahnya sudah muak dengan anaknya yang dianggap sebuah aib, secara tidak langsung mengusirnya dari rumah dan akhirnya dia pun kabur dari rumahnya di Gwangzu tanpa berbekal apapun.

Berpindah-pindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain dan dari teman ke teman lain yang bernasib tidak jauh berbeda darinya tanpa adanya penghasilan membuatnya mencari bantuan teman baik semasa high school yang telah bekerja di Seoul, Park Yoochun. Jaejoong dikagetkan dengan kenyataan bahwa temannya semasa senior high school yang terkenal dengan pribadi yang flamboyan saat ini telah menikah dan memiliki keluarga dengan kekasihnya bernama Kim Junsu. Hal tersebut membuat seorang kim jaejoong merasa putus asa dan tidak dapat berfikir untuk menemukan jalan keluar lain hingga ia meminta alamat sahabatnya semasa high school, sahabat yang telah jaejoong tolak cintanya tanpa perasaan, Jung Yunho.

.

Jaejoongpun tiba di gedung apartemen yunho, berdiri di depan gedung tersebut dapat membuatnya menilai kesuksesaan yang telah diraih seorang jung yunho.

Ruang lobi yang luas bagai hotel bintang lima dan lantai marmer serta doorboy yang setia membukakan pintu 24 jam, dapat menggambarkan betapa mewah fasilitas yang diperlihatkan oleh gedung apartmen yang menjadi tempat tinggal sahabatnya. Membuat jaejoong memanut dirinya atas penampilannya saat ini sangat terlihat out of place berada di sana, dia mengenakan celana jeans belel dengan warna yang sudah pudar dan robek dibagian lutut dengan jaket hoodie yang kusut dan rambut pirang berantakan. Seorang office boy melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung dan curiga saat dia memasuki gedung, namun dia tetap cuek, terbiasa dengan pandangan yang diberikan padanya.

Setelah tiba di depan pintu apartemen yunho, jaejong menghembuskan napasnya dengan panjang untuk menghalau keraguan yang ada dalam dirinya. Setelah bertahun-tahun berpisah dari sahabatnya, bisa saja yunho yang sekarang bukan lagi yunho yang pernah dia ingat dan, bisa saja yunho sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Namun berteman dengan yunho sejak junior high school cukup baginya untuk meyakini bahwa yunho pasti akan membantunya. Karena dia adalah kim jaejoong, pria yang yunho cintai sejak lama. Dunia bisa berubah, tapi cinta yunho padanya tidak akan pernah berubah.

Jaejoong menekan bel pintu sekali namun tidak ada yang menyahut ataupun keluar, setelah dia tekan lagi beberapa kali akhirnya dia menyerah. Jam masih menunjukkan jam 6 sore, mungkin yunho sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantornya. Akhirnya dia menunggu di depan pintu apartemen sambil duduk menyandar. Tanpa disadari kelelahan melandanya, sebenarnya sudah 2 hari lebih dia tidak makan dengan layak, begitu lelahnya hingga matanya memejam lalu tertidur begitu saja.

Menjelang malam yunhopun tiba di apartemen miliknya dengan mobil mewah yang ia kendarai. Dengan pembawaan yang penuh wibawa dan tenang yunho berjalan memasuki gedung apartemen yang ditempatinya sambil menjinjing tas kantornya.

Sesampai disana mata musangnya terpaku pada satu sosok yang begitu ia rindukan, perasaan terkejut melihat sosok itu datang kembali dan duduk bersandar di depan pintu apartmenya, dengan penampilan yang berbeda dilihat dari pakaian lusuh yang digunakannya tidak membuat seorang kim jaejoong terlihat buruk dimata seorang jung yunho. Sebersit ingatan ketika masa senior high school yang dilewati bersama membuatnya mengingat kembali rasa sakit yang dirasakannya..

"jae? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" batinya bingung. Namun jujur hatinya bahagia bisa kembali melihat wajah impian hatinya. Jaejoong telah mengambil hatinya sejak dia remaja hingga sekarang.

 _Mungkin jaejoong_ _kemari_ _untuk mengembalikan hatiku yang dia ambil_ , pikirnya. Lalu dia tertawa dengan kalimat gombal yang tercetus di kepalanya. Tawanya terhenti saat memerhatikan wajah tirus jaejoong yang sedikit kotor, pakaian yang tidak layak dan tubuh yang sangat kurus. Yunho membayangkan apa saja yang telah jaejoong lalui.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, yunho membawa jaejoong masuk kedalam apartemenya dan menidurkanya diatas kasurnya yang luas. Tak berapa lama, jaejoong akhirnya terbangun dan sedikit bingung. Yang pertama kali jaejoong lihat saat matanya terbuka adalah yunho yang sedang duduk disampingnya. Mereka hanya saling menatap beberapa saat, mencoba menyelami pikiran masing-masing.

"kau mau makan?" tanya yunho sambil tersenyum "aku sudah menyiapkan bubur untukmu, atau kau ingin makan yang lain?"

Jaejoong hanya memperhatikan yunho lalu menjawab "aku makan bubur saja"

Suasana kamar yunho menjadi begitu hening, jaejoong yang telah menyelesaikan makananya duduk di pinggir kasur dan yunho duduk di atas sofa menghadap jaejoong. Jaejoong terlihat gugup sambil meremas ujung bajunya dengan kedua tanganya seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, sedangkan yunho hanya memperhatikan makhluk indah di depanya.

"yun/jae" mereka bicara berbarengan.

"kau duluan saja" ucap yunho. Jaejoong terlihat sedikit ragu.

"yun… apa kau masih mencintaiku?" tercetuslah pertanyaan dari mulut merah jaejoong dengan lantang, matanya memandang kuat pada yunho, mencoba menutupi keraguan dari pertanyaanya. Yunho terdiam sejenak, wajahnya sedikit terkejut.

"ya, masih" jawab yunho jujur. Yunho menerka-nerka akan kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"maafkan aku yun, tapi aku membutuhkan bantuanmu saat ini" ucap jaejoong, dadanya berdetak cepat, menunggu jawaban dari sahabat tampanya. Yunho hanya tersenyum padanya.

"akan kulakukan apapun untukmu…" ucap yunho.

"bisakah kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya yunho akhirnya.

"aku kabur dari rumah, tapi bisa dibilang aku juga diusir dari rumah."

"Hahaha.. menggelikan bukan, aku masih melakukan hal yang sama saat senior high school" jawab jaejoong sarkastis.

Yunho hanya tersenyum lalu jaejoong meneruskan "aku tidak punya pekerjaan dan kuliahku berantakan. Ayahku sudah muak dengan kelakuanku dan tidak sudi lagi untuk melihatku di rumahnya"

"itu tidak benar, tidak ada orang tua yang membenci anaknya" tukas yunho.

"setelah aku pergi mereka bahkan tidak pernah mencariku sekalipun, mereka pasti lega beban mereka sudah lenyap" lanjut jaejoong menatap yunho tajam.

"usiaku 27 tahun dan aku tidak punya apa-apa, hanya baju yang melekat pada tubuhku yang aku punya"

Yunho tidak tega menatap jaejoongnya yang begitu indah dan cemerlang berubah menjadi seperti sekarang. Rasanya ingin sekali dia peluk tubuh ringkih dan pucat di depanya penuh sayang. Namun dia tahan sekuat tenaga karena jaejoong tidak akan menyukainya.

"kau bisa tinggal disini" akhirnya yunho bersuara.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis "itu yang kusuka darimu, yun.." sambil mengelus bahu kiri yunho.

"terima kasih.." lanjutnya.

Yunho merasa berada di langit ketujuh bisa merasakan kembali sentuhan sahabatnya. Matanya berbinar mendengar penuturan jaejoong membuatnya merasakan kupu-kupu dalam perut.

Setelahnya jaejoong membersihkan diri di kamar mandi yunho yang merupakan kamar mandi termewah yang pernah jaejoong gunakan. Lantai dan dinding pualam bersinar di sekitarnya, dia dapat mencium aroma nyaman yang tersebar. Membuat jaejoong ingin berlama-lama mandi disana. Saat jaejoong baru keluar dari bathtub, tiba-tiba yunho masuk untuk membawakan handuk baru. Sempat kaget melihat pemandangan di depanya, yunho langsung menunduk seakan-akan tidak seharusnya dia melihat tubuh jaejoong yang telanjang.

"ah.. jae, handuknya aku taruh di dekat wastafel ya.." ucapnya masih menunduk dan segera keluar. Meskipun hanya sekejap, namun yunho masih mengingat tubuh jaejoong yang baru ia liat. Dan yang membuatnya sedikit sedih adalah begitu kurusnya tubuh jaejoong dia bahkan bisa melihat tulang rusuk jaejoong mencuat di dalam kulitnya. Matanya bergetar, merasa sangat kasihan pada jaejoong.

Karena jaejoong tidak memiliki baju lain, dia menggunakan kaus yunho yang kedodoran di tubuhnya, lubang kepalanya merosot di bahu jaejoong memperlihatkan kulit putihnya. Dan dia pun tidak malu untuk meminjam boxer yunho. Yunho sudah terbiasa dengan jaejoong yang cuek seperti ini, namun penampilan jaejoong saat ini membuatnya merasakan nafsu.

Yunho memberikan kamar tamu untuk jaejoong. Sebenarnya kasurnya sudah sangat cukup luas untuk dipakai berdua. Namun yunho takut akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada jaejoong di malam hari. Pikiran yunho melayang pada masa lalunya bersama dengan jaejoong.

Pertama kali yunho berkenalan dengan jaejoong ketika duduk di junior high school, rumah mereka hanya berbeda satu blok dan mereka satu kelas. Kesan pertama yunho saat melihat jaejoong adalah bahwa seorang laki-laki tidak seharusnya memiliki wajah seindah jaejoong dan yunho takjub padanya. Berbeda dengan yunho, banyak hal yang membuat jaejoong iri saat pertama berkenalan dengan yunho,iri dengan tinggi badan yunho dan takjub bahwa dia bisa menguasai beladiri hapkido.

Hampir setiap hari mereka pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama. Mereka menjadi dekat bukan karena hobi yang sama, pergaulan merekapun berbeda. Yunho termasuk siswa berprestasi, atlet hapkido dan memiliki kepribadian yang ramah pada semua orang. Sedangkan jaejoong adalah siswa yang cukup nakal dan malas, dia menyadari wajahnya yang tampan dan juga cantik, dia suka menjadi pusat perhatian sehingga suka berbuat ulah. Mereka dekat karena bisa merasa nyaman satu sama lain, meskipun mereka tidak mengerti alasanya.

Namun semuanya semakin berbeda saat mereka menginjak senior high school, yunho semakin berprestasi baik dalam akademik maupun hapkido. Semua orang kagum padanya, dan jaejoong yang sangat menyukai image bad boy hanya mengencani gadis-gadis populer dan bergabung dalam band sekolah. Terlihat urakan memang, namun yunho dan jaejoong masih menjaga persahabatan mereka. Meskipun mereka telah sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing, mereka masih sempat untuk bermain ke rumah satu sama lain.

Ada satu hal lagi yang telah berubah, pandangan yunho terhadap jaejoong. Semenjak memasuki masa puber yunho menyadari bahwa perasaannya terhadap jaejoong bukanlah rasa suka biasa antar teman, melainkan rasa tertarik yang biasa terjadi antar lawan jenis. Kadang yunho tertangkap sedang memandang jaejoong sendu, namun jaejoong hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum jahil. Terlalu cuek dan urakan, itulah jaejoong. Dan yunho pun menyukai itu, tidak ada satu bagian dari jaejoong yang dia benci.

Walaupun jaejoong seorang dengan pribadi yang kurang peka dan terlihat tidak peduli pada orang disekitarnya, akan tetapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk yunho, jaejoong sadar akan arti dari sikap dan tatapan mata yang diperlihatkan yunho untuknya buka untuk seorang sahabat melainkan untuk seorang yang dicintai. Sampai saat ini jaejoong masih menganggap bahwa apa yang yunho rasakan padanya tidak akan berpengaruh sama untuknya, karna jaejoong merasa hal itu tabu untuk seorang bad boy sepertinya.

Hal itu berlangsung hingga saat kelulusan senior high school, yunho tiba-tiba mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya pada jaejoong. Saat itu yunho memang tidak berharap jaejoong akan menerima cintanya. Namun membayangkan dirinya akan berpisah dari jaejoong setelah lulus, membuat yunho tidak dapat memendam terus perasaanya. Yunho ingin jaejoong tau bahwa perasaan cintanya tulus dan bukanlah perasaan sesaat. Seperti yang sudah yunho kira, jaejoong mengatakan bahwa dia hanya menganggap mereka sebagai sahabat dekat. Dan jaejoong tidak ingin kejadian ini merusak hubungan baik keduanya. Kemudian mereka berpisah menapaki jalan masing-masing, tanpa berkomunikasi kembali.

Jaejoong masih sama, tidak berubah setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Dan yunho akan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka, baik itu kelebihan maupun kekurangan jaejoong.

Pagi harinya adalah hari sabtu, dan yunho tidak akan pernah menyangka bahkan dalam mimpinya sekalipun jaejoong membuatkan sarapan untuknya.

"ah, kau sudah bangun?" ucap jaejoong kikuk.

"aku tidak tau kau suka sarapan apa, jadi aku hanya membuatkan telur mata sapi dan roti panggang" lanjutnya.

"kau tidak perlu melakukanya jae, aku tau kau tidak bisa memasak.." ucap yunho hampir tertawa.

"hei! aku kan hanya ingin membantumu sebisaku.." jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

Aaaahhhh.. yunho benar-benar merindukan wajah jaejoong seperti ini.

Saat mereka sarapan, yunho mulai memperhatikan penampilan jaejoong.

"hmm.. sepertinya kita harus membelimu baju. Baju-bajuku semuanya terlalu besar untukmu. Dan kau tidak bisa selamanya memakai baju lamamu.." ucap yunho.

Jaejoong menatapnya dengan mata berbinar, dia sangat suka belanja.

"berhubung sekarang hari sabtu, bagaimana kalau kita belanja ke mall?" lanjut yunho.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu menjawab "ya!"

Mereka pergi dengan mobil mewah yunho ke mall terbesar di seoul.

"yun, kau benar-benar telah sukses. Yah, tapi aku sudah menyangkanya kau selalu pintar di sekolah dan masuk ke universitas bergengsi" ucap jaejoong bangga "aku benar-benar bangga punya teman sepertimu"

Yunho hanya tersenyum menatapnya tanpa berkedip seakan takut jaejoong akan menghilang dari matanya.

"pasti banyak wanita-wanita cantik yang mengincarmu. Kau terlihat sangat mapan dan maskulin tadi malam" ucap jaejoong sambil menengadah menatap pria yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Ya, jaejoong sempat mengagumi bagaimana penampilan yunho tadi malam yang terlihat elit. Dan bisa dibilang yunho memang termasuk kalangan elit sekarang. Jaejoong kembali membayangkan penampilan yunho dengan jas dan coat musim dingin. Dan jaejoong sempat menengok koleksi jam dan sepatu mahal di lemari yunho.

"apa kau tidak punya pacar?" tanya jaejoong, dia juga sedikit penasaran.

"kami baru putus sebulan yang lalu" jawab yunho menatap ke depan, senyuman luntur dari wajahnya. Semenjak berpisah dari jaejoong, yunho memang mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa wanita, namun dia masih tidak bisa melupakan jaejoong. Setiap berkencan dengan mereka, hati yunho seperti tidak pernah berada di tempatnya.

"oh, maafkan aku.." jaejoong cukup menyangka. Pria dewasa seperti yunho pasti sudah pernah berkencan dengan beberapa wanita, atau mungkin pria.

"bagaimana denganmu?" tanya yunho balik.

"untuk menopang hidupku sendiri saja aku tidak bisa, bagaimana aku bisa punya pacar" jawab jaejoong malas.

"hmm.." balas yunho.

Setelah selesai berbelanja yang hampir menghabiskan waktu lima jam, merka memutuskan kembali ke apartemen yunho. Satu hal yang perlu yunho catat, dia kapok untuk menemani jaejoong berbelanja. Tubuhnya bisa remuk jika harus melakukanya lagi.

"terima kasih, yun.." ucap jaejoong setelah dia memakai baju barunya. Dia senang sekali, dia tidak pernah sebahagia ini lima tahun terakhir.

"terima kasih banyak, aku tidak tau bagaimana membalas kebaikanmu.." jaejoong menunduk, tidak mau menunjukkan wajah nanarnya pada yunho. Namun yunho menarik dagunya hingga mata mereka saling bertatapan.

"tidak perlu. Anggap saja kau adalah kucing liar yang kutemukan di depan pintu rumahku, yang kemudian kupelihara. Kemudian kurawat dengan sayang hingga kucing itu tumbuh menjadi kucing yang cantik dan mempesona.." ucap yunho tulus menatap dalam mata jaejoong. Menunjukkan cintanya lewat matanya, berharap jaejoong mengerti.

Jaejoong menatap takjub akan kata-kata yunho. Dia tahu bahwa yunho tulus dengan kata-katanya. Yunho selalu berhati baik pada siapapun, terutama dirinya. Hatinya sedikit merasa bersalah karena berniat memanfaatkan perasaan yunho padanya.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu menyamakanku dengan kucing liar?! Dasar kurang ajar!" teriak jaejoong tiba-tiba sambil memukul-mukul punggung yunho dengan bantal sofa. Yunho tertawa melihat jaejoong kesal. Setelah kejadian kemarin malam bolehkah yunho berharap cintanya akhirnya terbalas setelah sekian lama?

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

Gimana reader-deul? Kalau ada yang pengen ditanyakan silakan PM saya. Saya selalu welcome. Review dari kalian akan jadi penyemangat buat saya ...


	2. Chapter 2

JE T'AIME

Pairing : Yunho x Jaejoong

Genre : Romance/Friendship/A little humor

Rate : M

Disclaimer : they are not mine but this story is mine

Warning : kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata, miss typo, penceritaan ngebut. Siap-siap untuk adegan *ehem ehem* Yunjae.

Mohon dimaklumi kalau ada banyak kesalahan dari kosakata dan dari segi cerita. Saya newbie disini jadi masih perlu banyak belajar. Hehehe ...

Terima kasih buat teman saya inggar dan adeknya yang sudah membantu banyak dalam proses pembuatan FF ini.

Enjoy! ^_^

Hari senin pagi jaejoong bangun lebih awal dari yunho untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Meskipun yunho tulus membantunya namun jaejoong ingin membalas budi yunho sebisanya. Jaejoong hanya bisa membuat nasi goreng yang simpel, dia sempat berpikir untuk belajar memasak untuk yunho. Karena dia memperkirakan akan cukup lama tinggal disini, dia tidak ingin hanya berpangku tangan saja.

Tiba-tiba jaejoong merasa ada sesuatu bertengger diatas bahunya, hampir saja jaejoong menyikut perut yunho karena kaget jika sang pria tampan tidak bicara.

"Jadi sekarang kau akan memasak tiap hari untukku? Kenapa tidak sekalian jadi istriku saja jae?" ucap yunho sambil menempelkan dagunya pada bahu jaejoong, memperhatikan nasi goreng diatas wajan.

Jaejoong yang jengkel mendengar penuturan konyol tersebut memukul kepala yunho dengan sendok wajan "Aigoo! Kalau kau ingin istri carilah wanita diluar sana! Mereka pasti akan segera melemparkan diri padamu!" gerutunya.

"Hmm… tapi tidak ada wanita yang secantik dirimu jae" ucap yunho.

Cup. Yunho mencuri cium pada pipi jaejoong, kemudian pergi meninggalkan dapur dengan gesit sambil cengar-cengir.

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa kau berkata begitu, begini-begini aku masih populer diantara para wanita! Dan siapa yang memberimu ijin untuk cium-cium pipiku yang berharga ini!" teriak jaejoong sambil mengacung-acungkan sendok wajan, terlihat seperti ibu rumah tangga yang meneriaki maling.

Begitu sarapan selesai, saat yunho hendak berangkat jaejoong tiba-tiba menahan yunho. Dan membetulkan dasi yunho sambil membawakan tas kerja yunho. Yunho hanya memandangi wajah jaejoong dari sudut pandangnya, alis jaejoong membingkai sempurna kedua pasang eyecat jaejoong.

"Nah.. begini kau sudah tampan. Dan ini tasmu, kau hampir lupa membawanya" ucap jaejoong sambil menyerahkannya pada yunho.

"Terima kasih jae, aku berangkat" hampir saja yunho hendak mencium pipi jaejoong, jika sang androgyny tidak menutup bibir yunho dengan telapak tanganya.

"Jika kau punya waktu untuk mencuri cium padaku, sebaiknya kau gunakan waktumu supaya tidak telat ke kantor" ucap jaejoong dengan wajah yang dibuat sekesal mungkin. Yunho hanya tersenyum kemudian segera pergi sebelum jaejoong benar-benar marah.

Setelah yunho berangkat ke kantor, jaejoong membersihkan apartemen yunho yang cukup luas, mencuci baju-baju kotor, dan menyiram tanaman. Sebenarnya yunho sudah memiliki maid bayaran yang bertugas untuk melakukan semua itu setiap hari. Namun jaejoong berkeras akan melakukan segalanya sehingga yunho tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang lagi dan jaejoong akan merasa bosan jika tidak melakukan apa-apa, dia juga tidak berniat untuk mencari pekerjaan part time karena dia tidak suka bekerja untuk orang lain. Terakhir kali jaejoong memiliki pekerjaan part time, bosnya melakukan pelecehan seksual padanya yang berakhir jaejoong memberikan bogem mentah pada wajah jelek atasanya dan jaejoongpun dipecat.

Setelah semuanya selesai, jaejoong berbelanja bahan makanan ke supermarket. Selama beberapa hari tinggal disini, jaejoong mulai mengenali daerah perumahan elit tersebut. Sebelum ke supermarket, jaejoong sempat mencari buku resep-resep masakan rumah di toko buku. Supermarket terdekat dapat dijangkau selama 10 menit dengan berjalan kaki. Sesampainya disana jaejoong mulai memilih-milih bahan-bahan yang akan digunakan untuk memasak makan malam, rencananya dia akan membuat sup ikan pedas dengan kimchi. Diapun sempat bertanya pada penjaga stand dan ibu-ibu yang kelewat ramah jenis ikan apa saja yang cocok digunakan untuk membuat sup ikan.

Setelah berbelanja, jaejoong pulang dan langsung memasak berdasarkan buku resep yang telah dia beli. Jaejoong sempat kewalahan memasak di dapur, namun berhasil membuat sup ikan pedas dengan kimchi. Dia sedikit tidak puas melihat hasil karyanya diatas meja, penampilanya memang kurang meyakinkan tapi setelah dicicipi rasanya lumayan. Jika rasanya sama mengerikanya dengan penampilanya, jaejoong berencana untuk membuangnya. Mana mungkin dia menyajikan masakan dari neraka untuk yunho yang sudah lelah bekerja.

Hari sudah gelap, dan yunho baru tiba di apartemenya.

"Aku pulang. Jae, kau memasak makan malam?" yunho berjalan menuju dapur, mencium wangi makanan.

"Oh, selamat datang yun. Aku membuat sup ikan dengan kimchi, kau belum makan bukan?" jawab jaejoong sambil menyiapkan peralatan makan.

Yunho mematung di depan meja makan, memandangi hal mengerikan diatas meja. Jaejoong yang mengerti akan ekspresi yunho segera meyakinkan sahabatnya.

"Penampilanya memang aneh, tapi rasanya lumayan. Kalau kau tidak suka, kau bisa membuangnya" ucap jaejoong mencoba terlihat biasa saja.

Demi hole jae yang masih perawan, yunho tidak akan tega untuk menyakiti jaejoong cantiknya. Yunho bahkan akan memakan tanah jika jaejoong yang memintanya.

"Tidak - tidak perlu, aku akan memakanya jae" yunho langsung duduk di kursi dimana mangkuk nasi sudah jaejoong sediakan. Setelah dicoba sup buatan jaejoong tidak terlalu buruk, dengan sedikit latihan mungkin kemampuan masak jaejoong bisa lebih baik.

"Rasanya lumayan, jae. Aku akan lebih suka jika kau lebih sering memasak ayam" ucap yunho sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong senang sekali mendengar penuturan sang pria tampan, membangkitkan tekad jaejoong untuk belajar memasak lebih baik lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencoba sebisaku" jawab jaejoong sambil membalas senyuman yunho.

Hari-hari berikutnya mereka jalani bersama di dalam apartemen yunho. Setiap pagi jaejoong membuatkan sarapan sebelum yunho pergi bekerja. Kemudian jaejoong akan membersihkan pakaian dan seluruh apartemen, kadang belanja jika kulkas telah kosong. Sorenya jaejoong membuat makan malam untuk dimakan bersama setelah yunho pulang. Di hari libur yunho, mereka makan diluar atau berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota seoul.

Tak terasa sudah hampir tiga bulan sejak jaejoong pertama kali tinggal di apartemen yunho, dan kemampuan memasak jaejoong sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Bisa dibilang jaejoong telah bermetamorfosis menjadi istri idaman. (wuahahaha!)

At yunho's office

Yunho sedang berada di ruangan yoochun setelah mendiskusikan pekerjaan mereka.

"Jidat, aku pulang duluan ya. Hasil evaluasi meeting tadi pagi tolong kau berikan pada tiffany" ucap yunho, sambil bersandar duduk diatas sofa. Setelah hampir 3 tahun bekerja di perusahaan ini, yunho telah memiliki kedudukan yang cukup tinggi untuk ukuran pria seusianya dan yoochun merupakan salah satu pegawai bawahan yunho saat ini.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu pulang tepat waktu, yun. Biasanya kadang kau lembur atau makan diluar bersama karyawan lain" ucap yoochun menopang dagu dengan kedua tanganya di atas meja kerja.

"Hmm.. apa kau berubah karena mendapat promosi atau… ada seseorang yang menunggumu di rumah?" lanjut yoochun tersenyum jahil. Yoochun adalah satu-satunya orang yang tau keberadaan jaejoong di apartemen yunho, dan juga satu-satunya orang yang tau perasaan yunho terhadap jaejoong. Bukan karena yunho yang terang-terangan curhat padanya, namun insting seorang playboy flamboyant yang sudah merasakan berbagai macam jenis cinta. (ceillaaaahhhh…)

Dan siapa sangka, yoochun adalah orang yang menyarankan yunho untuk mengungkapkan cintanya pada jaejoong saat kelulusan high school. Yoochun hanya tidak mau yunho menyesal karena tidak dapat mengungkapkan perasaanya yang tulus pada orang yang dicintai sebelum berpisah.

"Ehmm.. tidak seperti itu.." ucap yunho sambil menghindari kontak mata dari yoochun karena menahan malu. Yoochun tidak tahan melihat yunho yang malu-malu kucing seperti ini, yoochun tau yunho bukanlah tipe lelaki pemalu, malah yunho merupakan lelaki tegas dan sangat bertanggung jawab yang pernah dia kenal. Ditunjang dengan perawakan yunho yang tinggi besar dan tegap, tubuh yang telah berlatih hapkido selama bertahun-tahun, menambah kesan wibawa pada diri yunho. Namun yunho masih ramah seperti dulu, diseimbangkan dengan kebijaksanaan yang tumbuh dalam dirinya selama bertambahnya usia.

"Hei yun, apa dia memasak untukmu?" Tanya yoochun.

"Ya" jawab yunho.

"Apa dia membersihkan baju-bajumu dan membantumu merapikan penampilanmu?" Tanya yoochun lagi.

"Hah? Bagaimana kau tau?" yunho mulai bingung. Yunho tidak pintar mengenakan dasi, namun akhir-akhir ini dasinya bertengger dengan rapi. Dan kebiasaan yunho pulang tepat waktu untuk makan malam di rumah adalah cukup bukti bagi mata jeli yoochun.

"Hahahah! Ayolah, yun. Selama tiga bulan ini secara tidak langsung jaejoong telah menjadi istrimu! Hanya satu kewajiban saja yang tidak dia lakukan sebagai istri" tawa yoochun.

Yunho yang mengerti maksud dari kata 'kewajiban' dari ucapan yoochun mulai membelalakkan matanya dan semburat merah muncul di telinganya. Yoochun yang melihatnya menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah.. apa jangan-jangan kalian sudah melakukanya?" Tanya yoochun tak percaya.

"Tidak! Ka – kami belum melakukanya" jawab yunho kelabakan.

Melihat tingkah atasanya yoochun mulai jengah.

"Ayolah yun! Bisakah kau lebih tegas dalam meyakinkan cintamu pada jaejoong? Apakah perlakuanya selama ini tidak cukup membuktikan bahwa perasaan kalian sebenarnya sama?" ucap yoochun.

"For god's sake! Jae itu pria! Pria normal mana yang mau melayani pria lain dalam urusan rumah tangga. Lebih-lebih membantu pria lain untuk merapikan penampilan!" lanjutnya.

Sepertinya orang yang paling pintar diantara mereka bertiga dalam urusan asmara hanyalah yoochun seorang. Jaejoong terlalu gengsi dengan mempertahankan kenyataan bahwa dia adalah lelaki normal yang hanya menyukai wanita dan tidak mungkin untuk menjadi seorang bottom. Dan yunho terlalu tidak percaya diri pada cintanya terhadap jaejoong yang terlihat bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Yunho mencerna kata-kata yoochun dengan tingkat keseriusan maksimal, selevel keseriusan siswa yang sedang menjalani ujian masuk universitas.

Yunho berjalan di lapangan parkir masih memikirkan ucapan yoochun, mengendarai mobil masih memikirkan ucapan yoochun, dan tiba di depan gedung apartemen pun masih memikirkan ucapan si jidat.

"Jae, aku pulang" yunho membuka pintu apartemen. Namun tidak ada sambutan selamat datang dari jaejoong dan tidak ada makan malam yang tersaji diatas meja. Yunho mulai merasakan ada yang tidak beres pada jaejoongnya.

Saat yunho mencari jaejoong ke ruang tv, dia melihat jaejoong sedang menonton tv sambil meringkuk dan menekuk lutut diatas sofa, wajahnya diletakkan diatas kedua lututnya. Meskipun tv menyala di depanya, namun yunho dapat melihat mata jaejoong yang kosong.

Yunho berdiri di depan jaejoong, namun jaejoong masih tak bergeming. Lalu yunho mulai berlutut di depan jaejoong, sehingga wajah keduanya berhadapan.

"Jae, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya yunho lembut, hampir seperti bisikan. Jaejoong masih diam.

"Jae, bicaralah. Aku akan selalu disampingmu apapun yang terjadi" yunho mulai membelai wajah pucat jaejoong dengan lembut. Yunho bisa melihat betapa kontras warna kulit tannya diatas wajah jaejoong yang begitu putih. Namun tiba-tiba ada cairan bening yang mengalir dari sudut mata jaejoong.

"Jae.." yunho terkejut.

"Yun.." akhirnya mata jaejoong bergerak, menatap yunho dengan nanar.

"Tadi siang temanku dari gwangzu menghubungiku. Dia bilang ayahku menghapus namaku dari riwayat keluarga kami. Aku…" suara jaejoong makin bergetar.

"Apakah aku begitu mengecewakan hingga mereka tega melakukanya?" jaejoong memandang yunho dengan mata bergetar.

"Aku sudah tidak punya keluarga lagi.. aku sendirian.." alis jaejoong bertaut, tumpah sudah seluruh air matanya. Jaejoong menangis tanpa suara, harga dirinya memaksanya untuk tidak meraung saat itu juga meskipun di depan sahabatnya, namun air mata terus mengalir tanpa henti ke pipinya. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan rapat agar tidak ada isakan yang keluar, begitu rapat sampai bibirnya hampir terluka. Dadanya terasa sesak menahan seluruh beban ini, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Yunho langsung memeluk tubuh kecil jaejoong ke dalam dekapanya. Tubuh jaejoong begitu kecil, sehingga tubuh yunho mampu untuk merengkuh tubuh jaejoong seluruhnya. Jaejoong merasa hangat di dalamnya, bagai hewan liar yang tertidur di dalam goa yang aman.

"Kau tidak akan pernah sendirian. Kau masih bisa memiliki keluarga, kau bisa masuk ke dalam keluarga Jung. Kita berdua bisa menjadi keluarga" ucap yunho berbisik di telinga jaejoong, yunho masih tidak percaya ayah jaejoong tega melakukan ini pada anaknya. Mendengar perkataan yunho, jaejoong menelusupkan wajahnya ke dada yunho dan menangis terisak-isak. Berharap dengan begitu tangisannya tidak akan terdengar. Namun yunho masih bisa mendengar tangis memilukan di dadanya yang telah basah oleh air mata jaejoong.

Yunho mencium puncak kepala jaejoong dengan sayang. Tubuh jaejoong masih sedikit bergetar dengan sedikit isakan saat yunho menangkup wajah jaejoong dan mencium keningnya turun ke mata, hidung lalu pipi jaejoong. Melihat jaejoong hanya pasrah dan tidak ada perlawanan, yunho meneruskan ciumanya ke bibir jaejoong. Tangan yunho turun dari bahu ke pinggang kecil jaejoong, dan kedua tangan jaejoong terdiam diatas kedua bahu yunho saat mereka berciuman.

Berawal dari kecupan kecil, yunho mulai menjilati bibir jaejoong mencari jalan untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Salah satu tangan yunho berpindah dari pinggang jaejoong untuk mengusap sudut bibir jaejoong dengan jempolnya.

"Aaahh…". Akhirnya jaejoong membuka mulutnya sedikit, lidah yunho menelusup kedalam goa hangat tersebut, menjilat tiap sudut mulut jaejoong kemudian mengisapnya sedikit. Decakan dan hisapan menggaung di ruangan tersebut.

Tangan jaejoong menelusup pada helai-helai rambut yunho, menarik kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman keduanya.

"Ngghhh.." jaejoong melenguh, yunho ternyata adalah pencium yang ulung. Jaejoong dibuat melayang hanya karena sebuah ciuman.

Desahan jaejoong membuat penis yunho ereksi. Dan tubuh jaejoong seakan mengatakan bahwa keduanya sama-sama ingin bercinta. Tangan yunho mulai menelusup ke dalam baju jaejoong meraba perut dan dadanya. Yunho bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit jaejoong dalam sentuhanya. Yunho ingin merasakan tubuh jaejoong, tangannya yang bebas dia masukkan ke dalam boxer jaejoong dan menggesek penis jaejoong dengan tanganya.

"Yunhh… jangan…" jaejoong mendesah setelah melepas bibirnya dari ciuman yunho. Dia tau yunho akan bercinta denganya, namun jaejoong masih tidak yakin akan perasaanya pada yunho.

"Jae.. please.. aku mencintaimu.." yunho berbisik sambil menciumi rahang jaejoong, kemudian menjilat telinga sensitive jaejoong. Tanganya menangkap pinggul jaejoong dan menempelkan tubuh keduanya saat jaejoong hendak melepaskan pelukanya.

Yunho terus membisikkan kata-kata cinta di telinga jaejoong sambil menciumi rahang dan leher jaejoong. Tanganya kembali meraba penis jaejoong, tubuh jaejoong lemas dalam pelukanya. Runtuhlah seluruh pertahanan yang telah jaejoong bangun selama ini untuk menghalau perasaan yunho padanya. Meskipun jaejoong ingin menghentikan yunho, namun tubuhnya tidak bisa menahan kekuatan yunho.

Yunho menidurkan jaejoong diatas karpet tebal di sebelah sofa dan mulai melepaskan pakaian jaejoong satu persatu, jantung yunho berdetak kencang melihat tubuh indah jaejoong. Tanganya terus meraba tubuh jaejoong dari dada, pinggang, pinggul hingga paha dalam jaejoong. Semuanya terasa lembut bagai hamparan kain sutera dan jaejoong memandang yunho dengan mata sayu. Yunho terus memandang bola mata kelam jaejoong yang bagaikan pusaran air laut dalam seakan menenggelamkan yunho didalamnya.

Tubuh jaejoong tidak lagi mengalami malnutrition seperti dulu, tulang rusuknya tidak lagi mencuat dari dalam kulitnya. Tubuh dan pahanya sedikit berisi meskipun tergolong kurus berkat kehidupan sehat yang jaejoong jalani bersama yunho.

Yunho melepaskan seluruh bajunya sambil terus saling bertatapan dengan jaejoong. Yunho bisa melihat birahi dalam mata jaejoong, sehingga dia tidak ragu untuk melakukan hal yang ingin dia lakukan bersama jaejoong sejak lama. Making Love.

Setelah yunho melepaskan seluruh pakaian dan celananya, Jaejoong sedikit terkesima dengan tubuh yunho, sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya jaejoong tidak melihatnya. Kulit yunho masih tan sama seperti dulu, namun bahunya semakin lebar dan dadanya semakin bidang. Tubuh yunho yang jaejoong ingat adalah tubuh yang ramping meskipun ada otot yang tumbuh berkat hapkido.

Namun yang jaejoong lihat sekarang adalah seorang pria dewasa dengan tubuh berisi, pinggang besar, lengan dan paha yang kokoh. Mengingatkan jaejoong akan nelayan yang bekerja menarik jaring ikan dengan tubuh topless dan otot-otot yang mencuat saat dia masih di gwangzu. Setiap bagian tubuh yunho menjadi besar, oh dan jangan lupakan kesejatian yunho yang besar, panjang, dan berwarna gelap. Bagaimana bisa benda sebesar itu memasuki tubuhnya?

Yunho menurunkan tubuhnya untuk mencium bibir merah jaejoong yang telah bengkak dan masih berair. Yunho masih memberikan French kiss saat tanganya meraba dada jaejoong kemudian memainkan puting jaejoong dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aaahhh…" jaejoong mendesah nikmat di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Yunho kembali mencium bibir jaejoong dalam hingga saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir jaejoong. Yunho menghentikan ciumanya, melihat jaejoong meraup udara lewat mulutnya yang terbuka dan basah oleh saliva. Ini adalah pertama kalinya yunho melihat jaejoong seperti ini, dan dia sangat menyukainya membuat penisnya semakin tegak berdiri.

Yunho menjilati putting kanan jaejong, kemudian menghisapnya layaknya anak yang menyusu pada ibunya. Tanganya memainkan penis jaejoong yang telah tegak.

"Aahh… ngghh…" jaejoong kembali mendesah lagi, badanya menggeliat resah. Merasakan perasaan asing dalam dadanya, namun juga nikmat. Dia baru pertama kali ini merasakanya. Selama ini dia sudah beberapa kali dia bercinta dengan banyak wanita dan dia tidak pernah merasa senikmat ini, namun juga bagai berjalan diatas benang tipis, merasa tidak berdaya dalam kungkungan yunho.

Bibir yunho mengecupi perut datar jaejoong kemudian tanganya membuka kedua paha jaejoong sehingga terpampanglah hole virgin jaejoong yang berwarna pink kecoklatan. Yunho tidak percaya bahkan hole jaejoong pun seindah orangnya, dia ingin sekali memasukkan jarinya kedalam hole jaejoong.

Yunho ingin melakukan pemanasan pada hole jaejoong, namun dia tidak memiliki lube atau pelumas. Ini adalah pertama kalinya yunho bercinta dengan pria, yunho pernah bercinta dengan beberapa kekasihnya, namun wanita tidak perlu pelumas. Kemudian yunho melihat segelas air putih diatas meja, dan segera menuangkan sedikit air di telapak tanganya lalu menarik hole jaejoong dengan jarinya agar terbuka sedikit. Lalu menuangkan air tersebut dengan jarinya, hanya sedikit yang masuk ke dalam hole jaejoong. Yunho lalu memasukkan jari tengahnya kedalam hole jaejoong perlahan.

"Nghhh..?" jaejoong mendesah, alisnya bertaut merasa tidak nyaman ada benda asing yang memasuki holenya.

"Jae, sakit?" Tanya yunho khawatir.

"Haa.. tidak.. haa.. hanya aneh saja.." ucap jaejoong memandang wajah yunho yang berada diantara selangkanganya. Keringat membasahi pelipisnya.

"Aku akan masukkan satu jari lagi. Katakan bila sakit" ucap yunho. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sambil memejam. Yunho yang sedang menatap holenya dan memasukkan jarinya satu persatu cukup membuat pipinya memerah.

Akhirnya yunho mampu memasukkan tiga jarinya, kemudian mencoba menggerakkanya didalam hole jaejoong. ketiga jarinya keluar masuk secara perlahan, sambil mencari letak prostat jaejoong.

"Aaangghh!" tiba-tiba jaejoong mengerang saat tiga jarinya mengelus bagian dalam hole jaejoong yang sedikit keras. Merasa berhasil menemukannya, yunho terus mengelus dan menekan bagian yang sama hingga kedua kaki jaejoong makin mengangkang lebar dan bergetar.

"Uuuuuhh.. yunnnn.." jaejoong mendesah dan tubuhnya melengkung keatas menahan kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya. Yunho sudah tidak tahan, lubang penisnya telah mengeluarkan cairan bening pre-cum. Dengan segera yunho melumurkan air dari dalam gelas keseluruh penisnya yang ereksi dan mengocoknya sedikit. Satu jarinya melebarkan sedikit hole jaejoong lalu menggesek sedikit kepala penisnya di hole jaejoong agar cairan pre-cumnya dapat melicinkan jalan masuk penisnya.

Kemudian yunho mulai memasukkan kesejatiannya kedalam hole jaejoong. Saat kepala penisnya telah masuk, jaejoong mengerang sakit. Alis jaejoong bertaut menahan sakit, setitik air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Jae, bertahanlah sebentar.." yunho mencoba menenangkan jaejoong dengan mengusap-usap pinggang jaejoong.

Yunho kembali mendorong penisnya perlahan-lahan, kemudian mendesak penisnya sehingga seluruhnya telah berada dalam hole jaejoong.

"Sssshhh.. jae.. kau sungguh hangat dan ketat, sayang.."

Tubuh jaejoong sangatlah nikmat, lebih nikmat dibandingkan sex dengan kekasih-kekasih yunho digabung menjadi satu. Yunho menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua lenganya diatas tubuh jaejoong. dia bisa melihat jaejoong memejam, bibir merahnya terbuka meraup udara dan tubuhnya bersimbah keringat.

Yunho mulai menggerakkan penisnya perlahan didalam hole jaejoong. kedua tangan jaejoong memeluk bahu yunho mencari perlindungan. Sebenarnya jaejoong merasa takut tapi juga berhasrat ingin melakukanya bersama yunho. Setelah tubuh jaejoong terbiasa, yunho mempercepat gerakan penisnya semakim dalam.

"Aaahhh... yun…" jaejoong kembali mendesah nikmat menatap sang pria perkasa diatasnya. Yunho memberikan ciuman dalam pada bibir jaejoong yang terbuka dan masih mendesah. Pinggulnya masih bergerak menumbuk hole jaejoong, mencari sweet spot jaejoong. Yunho tidak ingin pada pengalaman pertama mereka berdua, jaejoong hanya merasakan sakit, yunho ingin jaejoongpun menikmati making love bersama yunho.

Jari-jari yunho memainkan kedua putting jaejoong yang berdiri dari dada ratanya. Penis jaejoong menggesek-gesek perut yunho tiap yunho menumbuk hole jaejoong. perut keduanya telah basah oleh pre-cum jaejoong yang terus mengalir.

Jaejoong merasakan gelombang kenikmatan yang begitu hebat, kedua kakinya menjepit pinggang yunho dan mulai mengocok penisnya sendiri.

"Anghh.. aghh.." jaejoong meraung nikmat, peluh membasahi tubuhnya dan tubuhnya mengejang, cairan putih membasahi perutnya.

Melihat jaejoongnya terlihat seksi dan penuh birahi, membuat penis yunho membesar dalam hole jaejoong. yunho semakin cepat menumbuk penisnya kedalam hole jaejoong menimbulkan suara decakan dan akhirnya yunho memuntahkan benih-benihnya kedalam hole jaejoong.

Tubuh jaejoong bergetar merasakan cum yunho yang hangat mengalir kedalam tubuhnya. Rasanya sangat panas dan dadanya berdegup kencang.

Yunho kembali mencium bibir jaejoong, namun kali ini dengan lembut. Penisnya masih berkedut didalam hole jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih memeluk bahu yunho, namun kali ini sambil mengelus-elus punggung lebar yunho yang telah basah oleh keringat. Jaejoong benar-benar merasa lelah, meskipun tubuhnya telah puas merasakan nikmat. Kemudian jaejoong tertidur di bawah pelukan yunho.

Melihat sang pujaan hati tertidur kelelahan, yunho menggendongnya bridal style kedalam kamarnya. Kemudian mengambil handuk kecil dan air hangat untuk membersihkan tubuh jaejoong yang lengket. Yunho mengelap seluruh tubuh jaejoong dengan lembut dan hati-hati seakan jaejoong adalah benda yang mudah pecah. Setelah selesai, yunho menutup seluruh tubuh jaejoong dengan selimut tebal. Kemudian dia memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Keesokan harinya, jaejoong terbangun dengan sedikit bingung karena dia tertidur di kamar yunho. Selama ini mereka tidur di kamar yang terpisah. Namun mengingat kejadian tadi malam tidak heran jika yunho membawa jaejoong ke kamarnya. Jaejoong memandang pria tampan yang tidur disebelahnya dengan mulut terbuka dan masih tidak percaya bahwa tadi malam lubang pantatnya dimasuki oleh penis yunho. _Bagaimana bisa aku menyerahkan diriku begitu saja pada seorang pria?_ , pikir jaejoong.

Yunho mungkin berharap kejadian tadi malam menunjukkan bahwa cintanya pada jaejoong selama ini telah terbalas. Berbeda dengan yunho, jaejoong mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa selama ini dia masih merasa berhutang budi pada yunho. Namun karena dia tidak memiliki uang ataupun jasa yang bisa diberikan, akhirnya dia menyerahkan tubuhnya pada yunho. Hanya tubuhnya, tidak beserta hatinya.

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

Thanks to :

AprilianyArdeta| Kuminosuki |jungnara2602| kim anna shinotsuke| littlecupcake noona| elfsissy701| ruixi1| RinatyaJoYunjae Shipper| | Hiruzent.1| YunJaeAFA| liangie

Gomawo ne, buat review kalian semua. Saya terharu banget ; ^ ;

Gimana adegan NC nya reader-deul? Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya... saya all out banget saat membuat NC nya... (emang author yadong) *ditabok jaema.

Untuk chapter selanjutnya saya sempat berpikir untuk menunggu sampai selesai bulan puasa, karena bisa dibilang di chapter-chapter depan akan ada adegan *ehem ehem* bertebaran. Hehehe... ^_^'

Tapiiiiiii... itu juga tergantung maunya reader semua ...

Jangan lupa RnR ne ...


	3. Chapter 3

JE T'AIME

Pairing : Yunho x Jaejoong

Genre : Romance/Friendship/Hurt

Rate : M

Disclaimer : they are not mine but this story is mine

Warning : kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata, miss typo, penceritaan ngebut.

Chapter ini aman buat yang lagi puasa ga ada NC nya sengaja saya sesuaikan dengan alur cerita.

Mohon dimaklumi kalau ada banyak kesalahan dari kosakata dan dari segi cerita. Saya newbie disini jadi masih perlu banyak belajar. Hehehe ...

CHAPTER INI KHUSUS SAYA PERSEMBAHKAN UNTUK SAHABAT SAYA SELAMA DI JAKARTA. INGGAR, SAYONARA MY FRIEND~

Enjoy! ^_^

.

Jaejoong bersikap seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa antara dirinya dan yunho tadi malam. Dia melakukan rutinitas yang biasa dilakukannya setiap hari. Namun sikap yunho sedikit berubah padanya, menjadi sedikit touchy-feely. Saat jaejoong berada di dapur, yunho mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu jaejoong. Dan yunho mulai melingkarkan lenganya di belakang bahu jaejoong saat mereka sedang menonton berdua di ruang tv.

Saat malam tiba, yunho sebenarnya ingin tidur satu ranjang dengan jaejoong. Yunho masih tidak bisa melupakan sentuhan tubuh jaejoong pada tubuhnya, tidak hanya secara seksual namun juga dalam arti affectionate. Namun jaejoong langsung memasuki kamarnya untuk tidur dan yunho tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuk membujuknya mengingat sikap jaejoong yang tidak terpengaruh oleh malam panas mereka berdua.

Yunho melihat sosok jaejoong yang sedang memasak dari belakang. Dia terus memperhatikan leher jaejoong yang ramping dan tengkuk yang putih. Tatapanya lalu turun pada bahu kecil jaejoong dan pinggang yang ramping. Akhirnya matanya berhenti pada bokong jaejoong yang kecil. Pikiranya mengelana pada malam panas mereka berdua, dia masih bisa mengingat bagaimana rasanya membuka hole jaejoong dengan jarinya.

 _Sial_ , pikir yunho saat merasakan celananya menyempit.

Akhirnya yunho memberanikan diri untuk mendekati jaejoong kemudian melingkarkan kedua tanganya di pinggang jaejoong. Sang androginy tidak merasa terganggu, lalu yunho pun mengecupi leher sampai tengkuk jaejoong. Namun jaejoong masih tidak bergeming, lidah yunho mulai menjilati leher jaejoong.

"Hentikan" tiba-tiba jaejoong membuka mulutnya dan mengucapkan kata yang bagaikan perintah.

Bibir yunho berhenti seketika, kemudian jaejoong membalikkan badanya menghadap yunho dan menatapnya tajam.

"Aku bukan kekasihmu. Aku bukan wanitamu" lanjut jaejoong.

Yunho speechless mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan jaejoongnya.

"Jae, apa kejadian malam itu tidak ada artinya bagimu?" Tanya yunho penuh harap, memandang serius pada wajah jaejoong.

"Saat itu hatiku sedang rapuh dan butuh pelampiasan…" jawab jaejoong menghindari kontak mata dari pria di hadapanya.

"Pandang mataku saat bicara denganku" potong yunho dingin.

Manik hitam jaejoong bergerak menatap mata yunho dengan tajam.

"Malam itu kita saling membutuhkan, tidak lebih yun. Kuharap kau mengerti" lanjut jaejoong.

Hehh…

Yunho tersenyum tidak percaya, sekarang dia merasa jaejoong yang ada di hadapanya bukanlah jaejoong yang dia kenal. Ada kebohongan dalam mata kelamnya yang indah.

Makan malam keduanya berjalan dengan hening, tanpa suara.

Sikap jaejoong yang seperti ini berlangsung berhari-hari, dan yunho mulai frustasi. Akhirnya dia mencari saran pada satu-satunya orang yang bisa dipercaya dalam hal ini. Sang penakluk cinta, Park Yoochun.

"Chun, aku... sedang menghadapi masalah yang membingungkan.." yunho mulai menggunakan jasa konsultasi cinta yoochun di jam makan siang.

"Jaejoong?" yoochun menebak sumber masalah yunho.

"Agghh... kenapa kau harus selalu bisa membacaku dalam hal seperti ini!" yunho menggeram sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Yunho berharap seandainya dia memiliki setengah kemampuan yoochun dalam menghadapi masalah cinta, tentunya dia tidak akan sengsara begini.

"Apa lagi yang bisa membuatmu begini kalau bukan jaejoong, yun.." yoochun berkata sambil menyesap coffee latte nya.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya yoochun.

Yunho menggeleng.

"Jaejoong punya pacar baru?" tanya yoochun lagi.

Yunho menggeleng lagi. Yoochun berpikir sejenak, sepertinya tebakanya tidak akan ada yang tepat, mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara yunho dan jaejoong yang tidak pernah bisa dia kira.

"Ceritakanlah padaku" ucap yoochun serius.

"Saat itu jaejoong sedang terpuruk karena ayahnya menghapus namanya dari riwayat keluarganya" jawab yunho.

"Awalnya aku ingin menenangkan hatinya. Tapi saat melihatnya begitu rapuh tiba-tiba saja ada perasaan lain yang mendorongku untuk menciumnya" lanjut yunho. Yoochun sempat menaikkan sebelah alisnya, penasaran akan kelanjutan cerita yunho.

"Lalu... kami bercinta" lanjut yunho memandang yoochun serius.

Burrrrrrssssssttttt!

Tersemburlah coffee latte yoochun yang lumayan mahal itu. Lalu yoochun langsung membersihkan daerah mulutnya dengan sapu tangan, takut kejadian tadi mengurangi ketampananya.

"Congratulations yunho!" ucap yoochun sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Hei, aku belum selesai bicara. Masih terlalu dini untuk applause yang kau berikan" potong yunho.

"Setelahnya jaejoong bersikap seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa malam itu. Aku berusaha mendekatinya namun dia masih bersikap sama. Dan aku tidak mungkin mengungkit kejadian malam itu padanya" lanjut yunho.

"Kau yakin tidak memperkosanya, yun?" tanya yoochun berbisik sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada yunho, agar tidak ada yang mendengar. Wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat. Siapa tau temanya yang terlampau gagah ini memaksa sahabatnya sendiri untuk bercinta denganya saking frustasi.

Yunho menjentikkan jarinya pada jidat lebar yoochun dengan sepenuh hati.

"Awwww! Kenapa kau melukai jidatku segala!" keluh yoochun kesakitan sambil mengelus jidatnya yang sudah merah.

"Kau layak mendapatkanya" jawab yunho kalem.

"Mana mungkin aku memperkosa sahabatku sendiri, jidat! Sebelum kami melakukannya, dia menyerahkan tubuhnya begitu saja padaku" lanjut yunho kembali serius.

"Kau yakin? Apa jae tidak mengatakan apapun saat kalian melakukannya?" yoochun menginvestigasi. Yunho mengingat kembali kejadian malam itu.

"Jae sempat mengatakan sesuatu, hanya 'jangan'. Tapi aku memohon padanya dan akhirnya dia menyerah" jawab yunho.

"Bukankah itu menunjukkan kalau sebenarnya jae tidak ingin melakukanya? Dan kau memaksakan keinginanmu padanya" ucap yoochun. "mungkin dia marah padamu karena itu" tambahnya.

"Sepertinya bukan begitu. Aku tau jika jaejoong sedang marah, dia tidak akan mau berbicara denganku, bahkan menatapku pun enggan. Dia akan menganggapku tidak ada. Kali ini dia bersikap biasa saja, mengobrol dan menatapku. Dan tadi malam, arggghhh…" geram yunho sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya yoochun penasaran.

"Tadi malam akhirnya aku menanyakan perasaanya atas kejadian di malam kami bercinta. Jae menjawab bahwa saat itu dia butuh pelampiasan dan kami sedang saling membutuhkan…" kata-kata yunho terputus sampai disitu.

"Hmm… ternyata jae lebih keras kepala dari yang kubayangkan. Bahkan setelah bercinta denganmu dia masih teguh pada pendiriannya" ungkap yoochun sambil menerawang, kepalanya sedang menganalisis permasalahan cinta teman baiknya dengan teliti.

"Jangan menyerah yun, masih banyak jalan menuju roma. Kau harus mencoba berbagai macam cara untuk membuka hati jae padamu. Melupakan jae dan menjalani hubungan yang setengah hati dengan wanita lain bukanlah opsi terbaik. Aku sudah melihatmu melakukannya dan hatimu tetap mencari jaejoong" lanjut yoochun sambil memandang prihatin pada pria tampan yang merana di depannya.

"Bisakah kau tidak memandang kasihan padaku setiap kita membicarakan ini? Aku merasa seperti sedang mengemis padamu…" yunho mendelik kesal pada yoochun.

"Hahaha… chill out, man. Bagaimana jika kau mengajak jaejoong as your date, ofcourse ke anniversary perusahaan kita?" yoochun mencetuskan sebuah ide cemerlang a la playboy flamboyant.

"Tapi… bukankah itu pesta ballroom dance? Aku tidak yakin jae mau ikut pesta semacam itu" ucap yunho tidak yakin.

"Pertanyaan yang tepat adalah… maukah jaejoong hadir di sebuah acara ballroom dance sebagai pasangan seorang pria?" potong yoochun.

"Jika kau bisa pergi bersama jae, maka sama saja kalian berkencan bukan? Tidak ada pria normal yang mau menjadi pasangan pria lain pada ballroom dance. Dan jika kau bisa meyakinkan perasaanmu padanya sekali lagi, mungkin kali ini hati jae akan luluh" lanjut yoochun sambil tersenyum puas.

Sebuah ide dari seorang pecinta ulung Park Yoochun. Why not?

Malam itu yunho sedikit gugup saat sedang menyantap makan malam bersama jaejoong. Sedangkan sang pria cantik makan dengan tenang, masih bersikap biasa saja di depannya.

"Jae, malam minggu ini apa kau punya waktu?" Tanya yunho gugup sambil menggenggam sendok makan dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Hihi.. kau lucu sekali yun" jaejoong terkekeh sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tanganya melihat tingkah pria tampan di depannya yang bersikap seperti bocah laki-laki sedang puber.

"Tentu saja aku punya waktu. Aku tidak punya pekerjaan dan teman disini, kau ingat?" lanjut jaejoong.

Yunho terpana melihat sikap jaejoong, kemudian segera bangun dari mimpinya untuk menjalankan misi sesuai saran yoochun.

"Malam minggu ini perusahaanku mengadakan pesta ballroom dance untuk merayakan anniversary di hotel Hilton. Maukah kau ikut sebagai pasanganku?" Tanya yunho, dadanya tidak pernah berdetak sekencang ini seumur hidupnya.

Jaejoong langsung menghentikan sendokan makannya, kaget dengan ajakan yunho padanya. Yunho menanti-nanti jawaban jaejoong, namun pria di depannya masih melongo tidak percaya.

"Ba-ballroom dance? Maafkan aku yun. Tapi aku tidak mungkin ikut denganmu, aku akan mempermalukanmu" jaejoong akhirnya menjawab.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Tenang saja, itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku akan selalu menemanimu disana" yunho mencoba meyakinkan jaejoong.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana bila salah satu kolegamu menanyakan latar belakangku? Dan apakah kau akan mengikuti ballroom dance berpasangan denganku, yang jelas-jelas seorang pria dan tidak tau bagaimana melakukannya?" jaejoong sedikit gusar.

"Dan kau yakin itu TIDAK AKAN terjadi?" lanjut jaejoong.

Yunho terdiam mendengar perkataan jaejoong yang sedikit banyak memang masuk akal. Yunho tidak menyangka jaejoong akan berpikir sejauh itu untuk kebaikan dirinya, hatinya sedikit tersentuh dan membuat yunho makin jatuh cinta pada jaejoong.

"Sebaiknya kau mencari pasangan yang lebih layak, yun" ucap jaejoong masih sedikit gusar.

Yunho menyesal, dia tidak menyangka ajakannya ini akan menyinggung perasaan jaejoongnya. Namun, meskipun jaejoong ataupun orang-orang akan berpikiran sama yunho tidak pernah merasa malu bersama dengan jaejoong. Sejak dulu, bahkan saat jaejoong berbuat onar di sekolah, atau bersikap memalukan di depan orang yunho selalu membantunya, tidak pernah menghindarinya.

"Maaf, aku tidak menyadarinya" ucap yunho. "memang sebaiknya aku mengajak orang lain, mungkin tiffany"

Jaejoong mengalihkan tatapanya dari mangkuk nasi pada yunho.

"Siapa tiffany?" Tanya jaejoong sedikit menginterogasi.

"Sekertarisku di kantor. Kurasa dia single, jadi tidak masalah jika aku pergi dengannya. Kenapa?" Tanya yunho penasaran. Jaejoong meremas sendok makannya kuat dan kursinya sedikit bergetar.

"Oh, tidak. Aku hanya penasaran dengan namanya, apa dia orang asing?" Tanya jaejoong dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Bukan. Tapi dia sudah tinggal bertahun-tahun di amerika sebelumnya" jawab yunho.

"Oh.." ucap jaejoong langsung melanjutkan makannya. Sebenarnya nafsu makannya sudah hilang, karena hatinya tiba-tiba terasa panas setelah mendengar nama wanita lain dari mulut yunho.

.

Malam minggu telah tiba, dan yunho sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadiri anniversary perusahaanya.

"Jae, bisakah kau bantu aku merapikan dasi kupu-kupu ini? Aku tidak terbiasa memakainya" yunho keluar dari kamarnya telah berpakaian rapi menghampiri jaejoong yang sedang menonton tv.

Jaejoong tidak dapat memalingkan wajahnya dari pria tampan di depannya. Yunho mengenakan vest kemudian tuxedo beludru berwarna ungu dengan rambut yang disikat rapi di kedua sisi dengan pomade. Sepatu kulitnya bersinar diatas lantai marmer memaku kaki panjangnya yang kokoh. (inget kan sama yunpa yang bawain lagu honey funny bunny di tone concert di jepang! .)

Setelah selesai mengagumi sang gentleman di depannya, jaejoong segera merapikan dasi kupu-kupu hitam yang tersemat di leher yunho. Jaejoong bisa mencium wangi after shave dari wajah yunho dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat yunho terlihat seksi dan maskulin malam ini.

Jika yunho tidak memiliki acara yang perlu dihadiri, tentunya jaejoong akan dengan senang hati bercinta dengan yunho full dengan pakaian lengkap yang membuat yunho terlihat seperti bangsawan. Namun jaejoong langsung menepis imajinasi yang menggiurkan itu.

"Hmm… sepertinya ada yang kurang. Ah… tunggu sebentar" jaejoong langsung memasuki ruang kloset baju yunho dan kembali membawa sapu tangan putih. Kemudian melipatnya menjadi segitiga dan menyematkannya ke dalam saku jas yunho. Setelah itu jaejoong memandang yunho dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki dengan puas.

"Wow… yun, setiap wanita pasti menginginkanmu malam ini" puji jaejoong, namun merasa miris dengan perkataanya sendiri.

"Hahaha… kau bisa saja. Aku harus segera berangkat untuk menjemput tiffany. Kau tidur duluan saja jae" ucap yunho sambil mengelus rambut pirang jaejoong. Wajah jaejoong terlihat kecewa mendengarnya.

"Kau jadi pergi bersamanya?" Tanya jaejoong kecut sambil menarik tangan yunho dari rambutnya.

"Ya, kenapa?" yunho sedikit terkejut akan reaksi jaejoong.

"Lalu kau memintaku tidur duluan untuk apa? Kau berniat tidur dengan wanita itu?" Tanya jaejoong semakin sengit.

"Mwo?! Tentu saja tidak. Apa sih yang kau pikirkan? Kau terlihat seperti wanita yang sedang cemburu" jawab yunho menatap jaejoong tidak percaya.

"Aku? Cemburu? Tidak akan pernah!" ucap jaejoong kesal sambil lalu meninggalkan yunho.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, lalu pergi meninggalkan apartemen.

At Hilton Hotel

Yunho memasuki ruang ballroom hotel dengan gagah, di sebelahnya tiffany mengenakan mini dress ketat berwarna merah cerah sambil mengaitkan tangannya pada lengan yunho. Setiap wanita high society yang berada di ruangan tersebut berdecak kagum melihat sang gentleman dan tidak sedikit yang memberikan tatapan iri pada tiffany.

Tentunya tiffany merasa bangga bisa menjadi pasangan atasannya di pesta ballroom dance ini, terlebih lagi memang dia memendam perasaan terhadap yunho selama ini.

Yunho sedang berbincang dengan beberapa koleganya saat ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk bahunya.

"Yun, akhirnya kau datang juga.." ternyata dia adalah yoochun.

"Siapa pasanganmu malam ini?" tanya yoochun.

"Aku datang bersama tiffany" jawab yunho sambil menggenggam gelas champagne yang telah kosong.

"Hmm.. jadi jae menolak ajakanmu" ungkap yoochun dan yunho hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum kecut.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara mic berdengung dari atas mimbar ruangan ballroom. Seorang pria setengah baya yang merupakan president director dari perusahaan yunho sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk mengucapkan beberapa patah kata untuk membuka pesta anniversary ini.

"Terima kasih kepada seluruh undangan yang telah hadir di anniversary perusahaan kami. Perlu banyak usaha dan waktu yang tidak sedikit dalam membangun perusahaan ini dari bawah hingga sebesar sekarang..." ucapnya dengan bangga.

"Yun, kau tau? Kudengar pak tua itu memiliki simpanan seorang aktris cantik senior" tiba-tiba yoochun berbisik pada yunho di tengah-tengah speech khidmat tersebut.

"Jika seorang pria memiliki kekuasaan dan uang, maka wanita pun tidak akan pernah cukup..." lanjut yoochun.

"You're one to talk. Apa kau sudah lupa dengan petualangan cintamu sebelum menikah?" sindir yunho padanya.

"Heiiii.. itu kan dulu saat aku masih muda dan ingin merasakan berbagai jenis cinta. Sekarang hatiku hanya untuk junsu" yoochun membela diri.

 _Jika aku bisa memiliki jaejoong, aku tidak butuh wanita lain_ , batin yunho.

"Selanjutnya, aku berikan kata penutup pada vice president kita, masa depan perusahaan kita. Jung yunho, kemarilah" pria setengah baya diatas mimbar itu memanggil yunho dengan lantang. Yunho berjalan menuju mimbar sambil tersenyum lalu mengambil mic.

"Aku tidak memiliki kata-kata yang lebih baik dari bapak presiden. Jadi aku hanya bisa mengucapkan pada seluruh tamu undangan untuk menikmati malam ini. Cheers!" ucap yunho lantang sambil mengangkat gelas champagne keatas.

"Cheeerssss!"

Seluruh tamu di ruangan itu ikut ber-toast ria bersama yunho dan terdengar suara musik klasik mengalun dengan indah. Ballroom dance telah dimulai dan para gentlemen menarik pasangannya masing-masing ke ballroom hall.

"Kau tidak ikut berdansa dengan pasanganmu, jung?" tanya sang atasan pada yunho.

"Ya, aku akan mencari pasanganku dulu sajangnim" jawab yunho. Sebenarnya yunho enggan sekali untuk berdansa dengan siapapun itu. Namun dia tidak ingin terlihat tidak menghargai pesta ini.

"Ah, sajangnim. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana" tiffany menghampiri yunho yang baru turun ke lantai dansa. Dengan segera yunho menarik tiffany dan berdansa dengannya.

Yunho meletakkan tangan tiffany di genggaman tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya menopang pinggang belakang tiffany. Tangan kiri tiffany menyentuh bahu kanan yunho dan mereka mulai bergerak sesuai alunan musik. Tiffany tersenyum kecil dan wajahnya memerah saat kaki panjang yunho menuntun kakinya untuk berdansa.

Sudah cukup lama sejak yunho bisa sedekat ini dengan seorang wanita. Jujur, memang tubuh wanita lebih berisi dan kenyal di beberapa tempat yang menarik. Yunho sempat merasakannya beberapa kali dan itu cukup menyenangkan. Berbeda dengan pria, ketertarikannya pada jaejoong membuat yunho sempat berpikir bahwa dirinya seorang gay. Namun dia tidak merasakan hasrat pada pria lain. Mungkin cintanya pada jaejoong membuat yunho merasakan hal yang berbeda pada tubuhnya.

Yunho bisa merasakan wangi memabukkan dari puncak kepala tiffany dan sentuhan tubuhnya saat mereka bergerak. Entah mengapa itu membuatnya merasa bersalah pada jaejoong. Meski malam ini seharusnya yunho menikmati pesta, namun pikirannya selalu menerawang pada jaejoongnya. Yunho masih bingung atas sikap jaejoong akhir-akhir ini.

Akhirnya setelah lagu pertama selesai, yunho melepas pegangannya pada tiffany.

"Maaf tiffany, aku kurang enak badan. Tidak apa-apa kan jika aku tidak meneruskannya?" tanya yunho.

"Tidak apa-apa, sajangnim" jawab tiffany sedikit kecewa.

Setelahnya yunho duduk di minibar untuk minum-minum sambil melamun. Dilihat dari wajahnya siapapun tau bahwa yunho sedang mabuk.

"Hei yun. Apa-apaan kau disini minum sampai mabuk? Jika sajangnim melihatmu mabuk di pestanya dia bisa murka" ucap yoochun saat melihat temannya sedang tersungkur diatas meja bar. Yunho tidak menghiraukan yoochun dan terus minum.

"Oh... chun... sang penjahat cinta. Hahaha..." ucap yunho padanya sambil bicara melantur.

"Chun.. hik.. kenapa aku begitu mencintai jae, huh?" tanya yunho sambil menarik kerah yoochun dan mendekatkan wajah keduanya.

"Uhhh... mulutmu bau sekaliiiiiiii" yoochun menutup hidungnya untuk menghindari bau alkohol dari yunho dan merapikan pakaian terbaiknya.

Yunho menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja sambil memandang gelas berisi vodka.

"Why'd god let me fall in love with such a cruel man?!" geram yunho lalu meminum vodka dengan sekali tenggak.

Yoochun geleng-geleng kepala sambil mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Hentikan yun, sebaiknya kau pulang" yoochun mengambil gelas dari tangan yunho lalu menyeretnya dari tempat duduknya.

Namun saat yoochun hampir melewati pintu hotel tiba-tiba hp nya berdering, dengan segera yoochun mengangkatnya.

"Baby.. ini sudah malam sekali. Kok belum pulaaaanggg?" terdengar suara manja junsu di seberang sana.

"Iya sayang. Aku sudah keluar dari hotel sekarang, sabar ya.." yoochun mengaktifkan suara casanova nya.

"Baby.. aku menunggumu di kamar kita.. cepatlah kesiniiii" desah junsu.

Yoochun ketar ketir mendengarnya, ingin segera pulang ke dekapan istrinya. Tapi dia harus mengantar yunho yang sedang mabuk untuk pulang, kebetulan dia melihat tiffany yang terlihat sedang mencari seseorang.

"Tiffany, untung aku menemukanmu. Bisakah kau antar yunho pulang ke apartemenya? Istriku menunggu di rumah, aku harus segera pulang" yoochun mendekati tiffany sambil setengah berteriak. Lalu memberikan yunho yang sedang mabuk untuk memapahnya.

"Baik, sajangnim" jawab tiffany sambil memapah tubuh yunho yang cukup berat.

"Gomawo ne" yoochun melesat dengan cepat setelah berterima kasih pada tiffany.

Tiffany mengantar yunho ke apartemenya dengan limousine yang mengantar mereka menuju hotel. Tiffany yang berpikir bahwa yunho tinggal sendiri langsung mencari-cari kunci pintu apartemen yunho di saku celananya, namun nihil. Saat dia merogoh saku di kemeja yunho, tiba-tiba tubuh yunho condong ke depan dan menimpa tubuhnya hingga wajah tiffany menempel di area dada yunho. Tanpa sengaja bibirnya menyentuh leher yunho sehingga meninggalkan noda lipstik berwarna merah.

Untungnya tiffany cukup kuat untuk menahan tubuh yunho yang berat sehingga mereka tidak terjatuh. Setelah tiffany menemukan kunci yang dicari, dia membuka pintu apartemen sambil memapah yunho masuk. Betapa kagetnya dia, ternyata ada seseorang yang berada di apartemen yunho. Dia sempat bingung seseorang itu adalah lelaki atau wanita karena wajahnya yang begitu cantik, namun tubuhnya seperti lelaki.

"Umm.. anda siapa ya?" tanya tiffany kebingungan, ternyata atasanya telah tinggal bersama seseorang dan terlebih berwajah luar biasa indah. Seseorang yang ternyata adalah jaejoong itu mendekati tiffany yang sedang memapah tubuh mabuk yunho dengan angkuh, terdapat amarah dalam matanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kau siapa?" tanya jaejoong tidak ramah. Setelah mendengar suara jaejoong, tiffany menyimpulkan bahwa orang di depannya adalah seorang pria.

"Ah.. aku tiffany, sekertaris sajangnim. Saat di hotel sajangnim mabuk berat, jadi aku mengantarnya pulang" tiffany menjawab dengan sopan, berpikir bahwa orang di depannya adalah salah satu teman yunho.

"Terima kasih. Biar aku saja yang membawa yunho ke kamar" ucap jaejoong sambil menarik tubuh yunho dari tiffany. Matanya sudah sangat iritasi melihat yunho bersebelahan dengan wanita ber make-up tebal dan memakai baju kurang bahan.

"Kalau begitu.. aku permisi pulang.." ucap tiffany sambil tersenyum kecil sebelum pergi. Jelas sekali pria di depannya tidak menyukainya dengan alasan yang tidak dia ketahui.

Setelah tiffany meninggalkan apartemen, jaejoong membaringkan yunho di kasurnya dan melepas sepatu serta tuxedo yang masih menempel pada tubuh yunho. Saat jaejoong hendak membuka kancing kemeja yunho, dia bisa melihat adanya noda merah di leher yunho yang jelas-jelas merupakan bekas lipstik yang berwarna sama dengan bibir tiffany.

Berbagai bayangan mengerikan berkelebat dalam kepala jaejoong. _Apakah yunho benar-benar tidur dengan wanita jalang tadi?_ , batin jaejoong.

Jaejoong segera berlari ke kamarnya sebelum air matanya tumpah. Di dalam kamarnya jaejoong menahan tangis sambil menutup mulutnya rapat, takut yunho bisa mendengarnya meskipun dia telah tertidur. Air mata mengalir deras dari kelopak matanya, tapi tidak ada suara isakan. Jaejoong tidak pernah merasakan hatinya begitu sakit. Cemburu telah membakar hatinya. Apakah ini yang yunho rasakan disaat melihat jaejoong bermesraan dengan wanita lain di depan matanya?

Lebih baik dia tidak memiliki mata jika harus melihat yunho bersama wanita lain.

Lebih baik dia tidak memiliki hati jika harus merasakan sakit seperti ini.

Lebih baik dia tidak terlahir sebagai pria jika harus mencintai pria lain.

Ya...

Jaejoong mencintai yunho. Sejak lama.

.

Keesokan harinya jaejoong mengurung diri dalam kamar, tidak pernah keluar sejengkal pun. Membayangkan apa yang telah yunho lakukan bersama tiffany membuat jaejoong murka dan tak sudi melihat wajah yunho.

Yunho yang telah terbangun bingung dengan kelakuan sahabatnya. Jaejoong mengunci pintu kamarnya, meski telah dipanggil dan diketuk pintunya berulang kali tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya yunho menggunakan kunci ganda untuk membuka pintu kamar jaejoong. Yunho sudah tidak memiliki kesabaran untuk menghadapi sikap jaejoong yang seperti ini, masalah antara mereka berdua harus diselesaikan sekarang juga.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya jaejoong dari atas kasurnya, masih memakai sweater tipis v-neck berwarna putih gading yang dia pakai kemarin. Sebenarnya jaejoong ingin sekali menggertak yunho yang telah memasuki ruang privasinya dengan seenaknya, tapi mengingat bahwa apartemen ini milik yunho dia mengurungkan niatnya.

Yunho duduk di sofa samping tempat tidur jaejoong menumpukan kedua siku tangannya pada kedua pahanya. Matanya memandang jaejoong tajam, meski dalam keadaan seperti ini jaejoongnya tetap indah terduduk diatas kasur dengan rambut sedikit berantakan.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa, jae.." yunho menggunakan suara selembut dan sesabar mungkin mengetahui jaejoongnya sedang dalam mood tidak bersahabat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab jaejoong ketus sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari yunho. Dia masih kesal atas kejadian tadi malam dan bekas lipstik di leher yunho. Terlihat jelas jaejoong sedang marah pada yunho.

"Apa karena tadi malam aku pergi bersama tiffany? Setiap aku menyebut namanya kau selalu berwajah kesal. Aku kan sudah mengajakmu duluan dan kau menolaknya. Bagaimana bisa kau marah atas hal yang kau akibatkan sendiri?" yunho mulai memprovokasi jaejoong dan itu berhasil menyulut kekesalan jaejoong.

"Kau pikir aku akan marah hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu?" jaejoong membalas dengan sengit.

"Kau memang brengsek. Kau bilang tidak akan tidur dengannya! Dan apa yang kulihat tadi malam? Kau pulang dengannya dalam keadaan mabuk dan bekas lipstik menjijikan dari wanita jalang itu!" lanjut jaejoong setengah berteriak.

Yunho tersentak kaget mendengar penuturan jaejoong, dia memang tidak dapat mengingat bagaimana dia pulang tadi malam karena terlalu mabuk. Dan saat yunho mandi tadi pagi dia menemukan noda merah seperti lipstik di lehernya. Yunho sempat berpikir jika tadi malam dia melakukan sesuatu bersama tiffany dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Namun setelah menghubungi tiffany, sang sekertaris menjawab dengan jujur bahwa tidak terjadi apapun antara mereka berdua.

"Kau salah paham jae! Itu tidak seperti yang terlihat olehmu. Aku tidak tidur dengan tiffany tadi malam" yunho mencoba menjelaskan.

"Simpan saja semua dalihmu itu untuk wanita lain, jung! Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka yang telah tidur denganmu. Jika aku tau kau adalah pria seperti ini, sebaiknya aku tidak pernah tidur denganmu." Ucap jaejoong menusuk.

Ucapan jaejoong kali ini benar-benar membuat yunho telah mencapai boiling point dalam kepalanya.

PRAANGGG!

Yunho melempar vas kaca ke dinding hingga pecah dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

"KIM JAEJOONG!" gertak yunho dengan garang, membuat jaejoong bergidik melihatnya. Dia tidak pernah melihat yunho begitu marah dan saat ini yunho terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

"Kau sendiri yang memutuskan bahwa malam itu hanyalah sebuah kebutuhan, tidak lebih! Dan kau menolak segala usaha yang telah kulakukan padamu! Jadi jangan harap kau memiliki hak untuk cemburu atau menghakimiku! Karena kau dan aku BUKAN SEPASANG KEKASIH!" teriak yunho dengan berapi-api.

Jaejoong memandang yunho ketakutan dan yunho masih terengah-engah menahan amarah. Tidak ingin membuat keadaan semakin memburuk, yunho segera meninggalkan kamar jaejoong. Setelah yunho pergi, jaejoong menangis dalam selimutnya.

Kenapa cinta begitu rumit?

.

Yunho tiba di ruang kerjanya dengan tidak bersemangat, pertengkarannya dengan jaejoong kemarin masih berputar di kepalanya.

"Pagi yun!" yoochun memasuki ruangan yunho dengan wajah sumringah, sepertinya tadi malam yoochun telah mendapat jatah dari istrinya.

"Pagi..." jawab yunho lemah sambil mengurut pangkal hidungnya.

"Kau terlihat bermasalah. Kau habis bertengkar dengan jae?" tanya yoochun sambil menyilangkan kakinya di sofa panjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya santai.

"Ya.. ya.. tebakanmu selalu benar chun. Dan aku benar-benar mengacaukannya tadi malam" jawab yunho dengan wajah berantakan.

"Kau bilang aku harus terus berusaha. Tapi rasanya lelah sekali chun... jae tidak akan pernah membuka hatinya padaku" lanjut yunho.

Kemudian yunho menceritakan semuanya pada yoochun, mulai dari penolakan jaejoong atas undangan yunho ke pesta ballroom dance sampai pertengkaran mereka berdua kemarin.

Yoochun mengembangkan senyum kemenangan setelah cerita yunho selesai.

"Jaejoong sedang cemburu buta. Dan dia cemburu karena mencintaimu. Kau tau itu yun?" ujar yoochun sambil melengkungkan senyumnya.

Yunho hanya melongo tidak mengerti, selama ini yang dia tau jaejoong sedang marah padanya tapi tidak tau karena apa. Kemudian yoochun mulai menjelaskan strategi bercinta yang maha dewa pada yunho, begitu dahsyatnya hingga yoochun menggunakan sketsa berlembar-lembar dan diagram venn (ini lebayyy).

"Percayalah yun. Jika ini masih tidak berhasil, kau bisa mengambil gelar sarjana dokter cinta dari belakang namaku" ucap yoochun penuh keyakinan.

"Ya.. dan aku yakin kau menamatkan kuliah di universitas khusus orang sakit jiwa" sindir yunho.

.

Yunho pulang ke apartemennya tidak sendiri, tapi bersama dengan tiffany. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cukup besar yang tersambung dengan terompet berwarna emas dari dalam mobilnya. Benda yang merupakan gramophone tersebut kemudian yunho bawa ke dalam apartemennya diikuti oleh tiffany.

Jaejoong hendak keluar dari kamarnya ketika dia mendengar suara yunho dan tiffany di dalam apartemen. Hatinya kembali terasa ngilu dan dia telah menyiapkan hati bila sesuatu terjadi antara keduanya. Namun yang jaejoong dengar hanyalah instruksi-instruksi yang diucapkan tiffany pada yunho untuk pemasangan suatu instrumen.

Tanpa sadar kakinya berjalan kearah suara tiffany dan yunho berada. Dan yang dia lihat adalah sebuah gramophone besar disamping ruang tengah dengan yunho yang duduk di lantai sedang mengutak-atiknya. Ketiganya saling berpandangan.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu tiffany. Kau boleh pulang sekarang" ucap yunho pada tiffany.

"Sama-sama sajangnim. Saya permisi" tiffany berjalan meninggalkan ruang tersebut sambil sedikit membungkuk pada jaejoong.

Sekarang yunho dan jaejoong hanya saling bertatapan.

"Kalian berpacaran sekarang?" tanya jaejoong tanpa basa-basi.

"Kau ingin terus membahas hal ini? Bisakah kau mendengarkan perkataan orang lain sebelum menyimpulkan segalanya?" yunho bertanya balik sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tentu saja aku akan tetap berpikiran sama jika kau terus membawa wanita itu kesini" jawab jaejoong sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Kenapa hubungan tiffany denganku menjadi masalah bagimu jika kau sendiri yang memutuskan bahwa kau bukan kekasihku?!" balas yunho.

"Kau tidak membiarkan aku memilikimu tapi kau tidak ingin aku bersama dengan wanita lain? Apa kau ingin aku sendirian selamanya? Aku tidak pernah tau bahwa kau begitu egois jae!" lanjutnya.

Jaejoong tertegun. Semua pernyataan yunho adalah benar. Jaejoong sangat egois, dia selalu menolak cinta yunho. Tapi tidak mau yunho dimiliki orang lain. Yunho tidak bisa memiliki jaejoong, tapi jaejoong bisa memiliki yunho. Ini sangatlah tidak adil.

"Kau telah memanfaatkan dan menyakiti hatiku yang selalu mencintaimu, jae. Tapi sekarang aku sudah muak" ucap yunho memandang rendah pada jaejoong lalu beranjak pergi.

Melihat pandangan yunho padanya dan kata-kata yunho yang penuh kebencian membuat jaejoong merasa yunho akan meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan cintanya pada jaejoong. Dan jaejoong tidak ingin itu terjadi, dia ingin selalu dicintai oleh yunho. Matanya memanas memandang punggung yunho yang semakin menjauh.

Ketika tangan yunho hendak membuka kenop pintu, tiba-tiba jaejoong menghambur memeluk punggung lebar yunho. Gerakan yunho terhenti seketika, masih kaget atas hal yang baru saja terjadi. Yunho bisa merasakan betapa eratnya pelukan jaejoong dan tubuhnya yang bergetar sambil terisak dibelakangnya.

"Jangan pergi, hiks... Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku..." isak jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya pada punggung yunho.

Yunho membelalakkan kedua matanya, sulit untuk dipercaya. Seorang Jaejoong dengan harga diri tinggi menangis sambil memohon padanya. Hatinya sedikit senang, tapi yunho tidak mau lagi hatinya dipermainkan oleh jaejoong tanpa suatu kepastian. Yunho melepaskan pelukan jaejoong dari pinggangnya, lalu membalikkan badan berhadapan dengan jaejoong. Kedua tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan jaejoong.

Sang androginy menundukkan wajahnya tidak ingin bertatapan dengan yunho.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin aku pergi meninggalkanmu?" tanya yunho.

Jaejoong masih menunduk dan terisak. Dia tidak dapat menghapus air matanya karena kedua tangannya digenggam erat oleh yunho.

"KENAPA?" tanya yunho lebih tegas.

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng sambil menunduk. Jaejoong sungguhlah keras kepala, yunho sudah lelah karenanya. Lalu yunho melepas genggamannya pada kedua tangan jaejoong dan hendak membalikkan badan kembali. Jaejoong yang melihat yunho akan kembali pergi, dengan segera melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher panjang yunho dan memeluknya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu! Hiks..." jaejoong berkata di telinga yunho sambil terisak, air matanya menggenang membuat pandangannya kabur. Yunho merasa hatinya bagai bendungan runtuh, ucapan jaejoong memberikan kelegaan dalam hatinya. Selama ini dirinya ternyata tidak salah berpikir kalau mereka saling mencintai.

"Hiks.. hiks.. maaf, maafkan aku! Aku juga mencintaimu, sejak lama. Tapi kita sama-sama pria" jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu bidang yunho, masih memeluknya erat.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya sehingga keduanya bertatapan. Yunho dapat melihat jaejoongnya masih terlihat indah dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya dan wajah yang kemerahan.

"Maaf.. maafkan aku selalu melukaimu selama ini.." jaejoong mendesah setelah kehabisan napas karena menangis.

Cup. Cup.

Jaejoong mengecupi bibir yunho yang masih menutup. Yunho bisa merasakan bulu mata lentik jaejoong menggesek pipinya dan basah karena air mata. Yunho melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang kecil jaejoong sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya saat jaejoong masih mengecupi bibirnya, kemudian mereka berciuman.

Ciuman kali ini terasa sangat hangat karena udara dalam mulut jaejoong lebih panas setelah menangis.

"Tunggu sebentar, jae.." yunho melepaskan pelukannya kemudian berjalan menuju gramophone dan meletakkan sebuah piringan hitam diatasnya, lalu meletakkan stylus pada piringannya. Terdengarlah suara musik orkestra dari speaker gramophone yang berbentuk terompet.

 **I stand at your gate and the song that I sing is of moonlight** **  
I stand and I wait for the touch of your hand in the June night** **  
The roses are sighing a Moonlight Serenade**

 **The stars are aglow and tonight how their light sets me dreaming** **  
My love, do you know that your eyes are like stars brightly beaming?** **  
I bring you and I sing you a moonlight serenade**

"Ini adalah kumpulan lagu-lagu yang diputar saat ballroom dance kemarin. Lagu-lagu klasik untuk sepasang kekasih..." ucap yunho tersenyum sambil menarik tangan jaejoong ke ruang tengah. Jaejoong membiarkan tangan yunho menuntunnya, kedua tangannya diletakkan pada kedua bahu yunho dan kedua tangan yunho berada pada sisi pinggang jaejoong.

Yunho mengayunkan tubuh keduanya pelan seirama dengan musik. Jaejoong menengadah memandang wajah yunho yang tersenyum padanya, masih tidak yakin dengan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu mereka masih bertengkar dan sekarang mereka berdua sedang menikmati lagu klasik sambil berdansa.

"My love..." bisik yunho mengecup mata kiri jaejoong yang masih sembap.

"My beautiful love..." lalu mengecup mata kanan jaejoong.

"My only love" bisik suara bariton yunho, kemudian mencium bibir merah jaejoong dalam. Jaejoong tidak pernah merasakan perasaan sedalam ini seumur hidupnya, bahkan dengan kekasih-kekasih sebelumnya.

Setelah berputar selama 3 menit, lagu kedua mengumandang dengan indah. Meskipun tidak mengerti, namun jaejoong bisa merasakan bahwa lagu-lagu yang yunho putar untuknya memang romantis.

 **Quand il me prend dans ses bras** **  
Il me parle tout bas** **  
Je vois la vie en rose**

 **(** When he takes me in his arms  
And speaks softly to me,  
I see life in rosy hues. **)**

 **Il me dit des mots d'amour** **  
Des mots de tous les jours** **  
Et ça me fait quelque chose**

 **(** He tells me words of love,  
Words of every day,  
And in them I become something. **)**

 **Il est entré dans mon coeur** **  
Une part de bonheur** **  
Dont je connais la cause**

 **(** He has entered my heart,  
A part of happiness  
Whereof I understand the reason. **)**

 **C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie** **  
Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie**

 **(** It's he for me and I for him, throughout life,  
He has told me, he has sworn to me, for life. **)**

 **Et dès que je l'aperçois** **  
Alors je sens en moi** **  
Mon coeur qui bat**

 **(** And from the things that I sense,  
Now I can feel within me  
My heart that beats. **)**

Yunho terus memandang jaejoong seakan dia adalah benda terindah yang pernah yunho lihat. Jaejoong larut dalam pandangan yunho, kemudian mereka berciuman dengan pelan dan lembut masih mengayunkan tubuh keduanya pelan. Begitu pelan, seakan keduanya ingin terus seperti ini selamanya.

Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher yunho sehingga tubuh keduanya menempel bahkan hampir menyatu. Tangan-tangan yunho bergerak mengelus punggung, pinggang dan bottom jaejoong dengan lembut.

Semuanya terasa begitu indah, yunho bahkan dapat melihat mata jaejoong berbinar ditempa cahaya rembulan. Jaejoong dapat melihat bayangan wajahnya dalam mata yunho. Dan memang sejak dulu, hanya jaejoong yang ada di mata yunho. Hanya jaejoong seorang …

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

.

Huaaaaa… panjang sekali chapter iniiiiiii…

Terima kasih yang udah review, mem-favoritkan, dan mem-follow FF ini. Semuanya jadi penyemangat buat saya.

Maaf bagi yang ga suka sama chapter yang panjang dan jae yang cengeng disini. Semuanya demi kelancaran alur cerita. Hehe…

Bagi yang pengen tau, lagu pengantar yunjae diatas adalah Moonlight Serenade by Frank Sinatra sama La Vie en Rose by Edith Piaf. Saya saranin buat dengerin dua lagu ini waktu baca scene terakhir biar feel nya lebih dapet ^_^

Akhir kata saya mengucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa semuanya!

Jangan lupa RnR ya…


	4. Chapter 4

JE T'AIME

Pairing : Yunho x Jaejoong

Genre : Romance/Friendship/Hurt

Rate : M

Disclaimer : they're not mine but this story is mine

Warning : kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata, miss typo, penceritaan ngebut.

Chapter ini berisi adegan NC. Waspadalah! Waspadalah!

CHAPTER INI DIPERSEMBAHKAN UNTUK ANNIVERSARY SAYA YANG AKAN BERULANG TAHUN MALAM INI!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!

TIUP TEROMPET! TIUP LILIN! TIUP MENYAN! \^0^\ /^0^/

Enjoy! ^_^

.

Yunho membawa jaejoong ke kamarnya, ingin melanjutkan malam romantis mereka. Keduanya masih berciuman dan saling meraba sepanjang lorong menuju kamar. Yunho tertidur diatas kasur sambil memandang tubuh telanjang jaejoong yang terduduk diatas tubuhnya. Tubuh jaejoong terlihat begitu ringkih, sejak dulu begitu. Yunho selalu ingin memperlakukan jaejoong dengan lembut meskipun dia seorang pria. Tangannya meraba dada indah jaejoong, lebih indah dari dada berisi seorang wanita.

"Aaahhhh…" jaejoong mendesah kala jari yunho menyapu putingnya hingga tegang. Malam itu merupakan malam pertama keduanya sebagai sepasang kekasih.

.

Yunho terbangun dengan jaejoong yang masih tertidur dalam pelukannya. Langit masih menampakkan bulan purnama dan yunho enggan untuk kembali tertidur, ingin berlama-lama memandang wajah kekasihnya. Yunho menelusuri setiap jengkal wajah sempurna jaejoong dengan jarinya kemudian tersenyum lembut. Sejak menginjak senior high school dia selalu bermimpi untuk menjadikan jaejoong istrinya. Pemikiran konyol memang, namun cintanya pada jaejoong tidak dapat dijelaskan oleh akal sehat dan tidak memandang gender ataupun kelas social. Yang yunho lihat hanya jaejoong, tanpa atribut apapun yang menempel padanya.

Matahari mulai menunjukkan dirinya di ufuk timur, sang kekasih menggeliatkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan yunho. Jaejoong membuka matanya dengan enggan dan melihat wajah yunho begitu dekat padanya.

"Morning, my love.." ucap yunho tersenyum kecil pada jaejoong. Jaejoong yang tidak terbiasa terbangun bersama yunho ditambah dengan ucapan manis yunho, membuat semburat merah menjalar di pipinya. Tapi dia menemukan warna hitam dibawah mata yunho.

"Kau tidak tidur yun?" ucap jaejoong serak sambil mengusap kantung mata yunho, khawatir. Kini keduanya saling memandang sambil tertidur.

"Aku takut ketika aku menutup mata, kau akan menghilang lagi" jawab yunho sendu, mengelus-elus rambut jaejoong yang berantakan di sekitar pelipisnya.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, baby…" desah jaejoong sambil memeluk tubuh telanjang yunho, saling memberikan kehangatan.

"Boojae…" bisik yunho sambil mencium puncak kepala jaejoong.

"Boojae?" Tanya jaejoong bingung sambil mendongakkan kepala pada yunho.

"Itu panggilan sayangku untukmu, boojaejoongie. Kau tidak suka?" Tanya yunho.

"Umm.. aku suka.." jawab jaejoong sambil memutar jemarinya di dada yunho. "Kalau begitu panggilan sayangku untukmu yunniebear.." lanjut jaejoong tersenyum pada yunho.

"Kenapa yunniebear?" Tanya yunho.

"Karena tubuhmu jadi besaaaaaaarrr sekali seperti beruang. Aku saja sampai terhimpit tadi malam" jawab jaejoong bersemu merah mengingat malam yang baru mereka lewati.

"yah! Bagaimana bisa kau menyebutku beruang" ucap yunho kesal dan jaejoong segera membalikkan badan untuk kabur namun yunho lebih gesit menangkap pinggang jaejoong.

"Kemari kau! Kau mangsaku sekarang, boo!" teriak yunho lalu menggigit bahu mulus jaejoong dengan gemas sehingga menimbulkan memar kemerahan.

"Aww! Appo, yunnieeee…" teriak jaejoong manja sedikit meringis.

"Salahmu yang telah membangkitkan beruang, boojae.." bisik suara berat yunho sambil memberikan kissmark pada leher jenjang jaejoong.

"Assshhhh… yunnieee…" jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya saat yunho meraba paha dalam jaejoong lalu menggesekkan jarinya pada area prostat jaejoong yang bengkak. Keduanya tersulut nafsu, kemudian terdengarlah erangan dan desahan yang menggema dalam kamar luas yunho.

.

Setelah kegiatan yang cukup menguras energy, jaejoong memasak makanan kesukaan yunniebear-nya untuk makan siang.

"Boo, apa masih lama? Aku sudah sangat lapaaar…" ucap yunho memasuki dapur. Pemandangan saat ini sungguh indah, jaejoong hanya mengenakan boyfriend's shirt longgar (kemejanya yunho, disebut boyfriend karena sekarang yunpa udah jadi pacarnya jaema ^_^). Sehingga kaki jenjang jaejoong yang mulus nan putih terekspos secara sempurna. Yunho yang berpikir bahwa jaejoong tidak mengenakan dalaman apapun dibalik kemejanya, segera menelusupkan jarinya di belahan pantat jaejoong. Sayangnya ternyata jaejoong mengenakan boxer mini yang pas di bokongnya.

"Ahh! Apa yang kau lakukan yunnie?" jaejoong terlonjak kaget akan tindakan yunho.

"Hmm.. sayang sekali kau harus memakai boxer ini. Meskipun cukup menggairahkan boo" bisik yunho di telinganya lalu memutar pinggang jaejoong ke arahhnya dengan mudah, berhubung tubuh jaejoong lebih ringan dibandingkan dengannya.

"Hentikan yun. Aku masih mema, ummmnnn…" yunho melumat bibir jaejoong sebelum dia selesai bicara.

Ummmmphhhh…

Jaejoong mendesah dalam ciumannya, namun kebutuhan akan udara membuatnya memukul-mukul dada yunho dengan sendok nasi. Yunho yang mengerti melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir merah jaejoong.

"Kalau kau ingin segera makan, jangan ganggu aku memasak. Arasso?" ucap jaejoong tegas sambil mendorong tubuh yunho darinya.

"Fine.. fine.. aku akan menunggu dengan sabar" yunho pergi ke ruang tv sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Keesokan harinya, terdapat rutinitas tambahan dalam keseharian yunjae. Sebelum yunho berangkat kerja, mereka berciuman di depan pintu apartemen. Begitu pula saat yunho pulang kerja. Setiap malam mereka tidur satu ranjang dan kadang jika keduanya sedang mood maka mereka akan, (*ehem) bercinta sampai pagi.

Jaejoong menjadi lebih manja, selalu mencari dekapan yunho saat berada di apartemen layaknya kucing rumah bermanja pada tuannya. Dan tangan-tangan yunho selalu siap menggeranyangi setiap jengkal tubuh jaejoong. Hari demi hari berlangsung dengan tenang, keduanya bersikap seperti sepasang kekasih yang telah menjalin cinta selama bertahun-tahun.

Mereka saling bertukar cerita mengenai perasaan masing-masing, hal yang tak pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Atau saling menyentuh tanpa mengucapkan apapun, hanya meresapi kehangatan pasangannya. Setiap kali mereka berada dalam satu ruangan, keduanya selalu berpelukan atau bercumbu tidak mau terpisah satu sama lain seakan ingin memperoleh kembali tahun-tahun yang mereka lewati tanpa sang kekasih.

Saat ini hujan mengguyur kota seoul dengan deras membuat suasana kota menjadi sendu, namun tidak dengan pasangan favorit kita yunho dan jaejoong. Entah bagaimana saat ini mereka berdua sedang menikmati derasnya hujan di apartemen yunho yang terletak di lantai tertinggi.

Yunho duduk diatas sofa yang menghadap pemandangan kota dan jaejoong terduduk di pangkuannya sambil merangkul leher yunho. Jaejoong mengesek-gesekkan wajahnya di dada yunho layaknya kucing betina sedang birahi. Yunho menunduk memandang kelakuan kekasihnya, dia bisa membayangkan jaejoong memiliki ekor dan telinga kucing sembari mengeong manja padanya. Yunho menarik wajah jaejoong kemudian keduanya bercumbu mesra, bibir yunho menyesap lidah manis jaejoong.

Nggggghhhhhh…

Jaejoong mendesah kala lidah yunho bermain dengan lidahnya. Pakaian yang jaejoong kenakan saat ini, sweater tipis dengan belahan v-neck lebar memudahkan yunho untuk menghirup wangi vanilla dari leher jaejoong membuatnya gemas lalu menggigiti bahu dan dada jaejoong sehingga menimbulkan bercak-bercak merah pada kulit pucatnya.

"Aaaahhhh… yunnie…" desah jaaejoong dengan saliva membasahi bibirnya, sisa ciuman mereka berdua. Yunho membuka pakaian jaejoong, lalu mengisap dan menjilat nipple pink jaejoong hingga merah. Jaejoong menyandarkan wajahnya diatas kepala yunho sambil memeluk bahu lebarnya yang masih menikmati dada montok jaejoong.

"Yunnie.. sekarang giliranku.." ucap jaejoong terengah kemudian menurunkan tubuhnya sehingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan selangkangan yunho. Kini tubuh jaejoong berjongkok diantara kedua kaki yunho yang duduk diatas sofa. Jaejoong membuka retsleting celana yunho dan mengeluarkan kejantanan yunho yang setengah ereksi. Yunho yang tau apa yang akan jaejoong lakukan, mengusap wajah jaejoong dengan khawatir.

"Jangan terlalu dipaksakan, sayang… aku tau kau tidak pernah melakukannya.." bisik yunho, dia tau perbuatan yang akan jaaejoong lakukan adalah tindakan hina bagi jaejoong. Namun jaejoong mendongak memandang yunho dengan mata dipenuhi kabut nafsu.

"Aku rela melakukannya untukmu, yunnie…" jawab jaejoong yakin, tanganya telah menggenggam kejantanan yunho yang membesar.

"Sshhh… aku mencintaimu, boojae…" ucap yunho, seluruh aliran darahnya telah turun ke penisnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu…" bisik jaejoong, nafasnya menghembus hangat pada penis yunho. Lidah jaejoong menjilati lubang penis yunho pelan mengecap rasa dari kekasihnya lalu menjilati batang penis yunho yang telah berkedut tidak sabar. Akhirnya jaejoong mulai mengulum penis yunnho kedalam mulut mungilnya dengan sedikit kesulitan karena ukuran yang terlalu besar.

Mpppphhhh…

Jaejoong kesulitan bernapas hingga air matanya keluar, kemudian melepas kulumannya untuk mengambil udara.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, boo?" tanya yunho khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya tidak terbiasa yunnie.." jawab jaejoong terengah.

"Lebih baik kita hentikan saja boojae. Aku tidak mau menyakitimu.." lanjut yunho.

"Kau tidak menyakitiku, baby.." ujar jaejoong.

"Ajari aku untuk memuaskanmu.. Ajari aku untuk mencintaimu, yunnie.." desah jaejoong sambil menggesekkan kejantanan yunho di pipinya dan memandang yunho sayu. Rasa-rasanya yunho ingin menerkam jaejoong saat ini juga, namun yunho menarik rahang jaejoong dengan tangannya kemudian mengarahkan penisnya yang telah hard kedalam mulut jaejoong.

"Bernapaslah lewat hidungmu, boo.." ucap yunho. "maju mundurkan mulutmu perlahan"

Jaejoong mengikuti perintah sang kekasih, terus mengulum penis besar yunho hingga saliva menetes disudut bibirnya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada kedua belah paha yunho mencari pegangan. Sebenarnya jaejoong gugup, karena tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Dia pernah merasakan blowjob dari wanita-wanita yang pernah bersamanya dan rasanya sungguh nikmat. Jaejoong ingin memberikan kenikmatan itu pada yunho.

"Aaagghhh… jangan gunakan gigimu jaehhh…" yunho mengerang saat gigi-gigi jaejoong sedikit menggigit penisnya.

"Sayang, hisap dengan kuat dan jilati kepalanya…" perintah yunho padanya. Yunho menyibakkan poni dan rambut jaejoong kesamping agar dapat melihat ekspresi jaejoong yang sedang menghisap penisnya. Sungguh erotis, yunho memandangi wajah jaejoong yang telah basah oleh saliva, keringat dan air mata. Yunho menjilat bibir atasnya dengan mesum melihat penisnya berada dalam mulut mungil jaejoong.

Sluuuuurpp.. Cpakk.. sluuuuurrrrpp…

Suara hisapan dan jilatan keluar dari mulut jaejoong. Ini adalah blowjob ternikmat yang pernah yunho rasakan. Mulut hangat dan sempit jaejoong serta hisapannya membuat tubuh yunho bergetar nikmat. Seluruh indera perasa milik yunho seperti berpindah seluruhnya pada penisnya yang sedang dimanja jaejoong. Jaejoong merasakan penis yunho berkedut dalam mulutnya, sepertinya yunho akan ejakulasi sebentar lagi.

Haaahh.. haahhh..

Yunho terengah, seluruh tubuhnya mengejang. Dia mulai meremas rambut pirang jaejoong saat ombak kenikmatan mulai melandanya.

"Grrhhhh! Agggghh!" yunho menggeram saat menyemprotkan spermanya kedalam mulut jaejoong. Begitu banyaknya hingga ada yang meluber dari mulut jaejoong.

"Haaahhh.. hisap sampai habis sayang.." desah yunho memegang kepala jaejoong agar terus menghisap penisnya yang berkedut. Jaejoong terus menghisap kepala penis yunho hingga tidak ada lagi yang keluar.

Plop

Jaejoong melepaskan penis yunho yang telah layu kemudian membersihkan mulutnya yang tercecer oleh sperma dengan tissue basah.

"Jae, maafkan aku. Kau tidak layak diperlakukan seperti ini" setelah sadar dari ejakulasinya, yunho menyesal melihat keadaan jaejoongnya. Yunho ikut membantu membersihkan wajah jaejoong.

"Jangan berkata begitu, kau layak mendapatkannya yun. Aku ingin memberikan kenikmatan ini padamu. Dan hanya aku seorang yang bisa memberikannya padamu" ucap jaejoong tersenyum lemas. Kemudian yunho melihat penis jaejoong yang tegang lalu mengangkat tubuh ringan jaejoong keatas pangkuannya.

"Apakah menghisap milikku membuatmu horny, sayang?" bisik yunho mencium bibir jaejoong kemudian menyesap dan menjilati nipplenya. Jaejoong bergerak tidak nyaman menumpu tangannya pada bahu yunho.

"Yunnieeehhhh…"

Kemudian yunho menggendong tubuh telanjang jaejoong bridal style menuju kamar mereka. Jaejoong terpana dengan kekuatan yunho yang mengangkat tubuhnya dengan mudah.

Yunho meletakkan tubuh jaejoong keatas peraduan mereka dengan perlahan lalu mengeluarkan gel pelumas yang sebelumnya telah ia persiapkan. Tidak ingin berlama-lama yunho melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya. Jaejoong berbaring telentang dengan kaki yang saling menyilang sehingga kaki kanannya mengacung keatas (kebayang kan posisi jaema disini?). Yunho merangkak kearah jaejoongnya dan memperhatikan keindahan kaki jaejoong seakan berkilau dibawah cahaya lampu.

Yunho yang telah menjelajahi tubuh jaejoong tau betapa ramping dan mulus paha dan betis jaejoong. Namun bahkan jemari kakinya pun begitu bersih dan indah, tidak ada kotorann sedikitpun. Tiba-tiba yunho merasa bahwa bagian tubuh jaejoong yang dia perhatikan saat ini begitu erotis.

Jaejoong yang melihat taatapan yunho tau apa yang sedang kekasihnya pikirkan. Tanpa keraguan yunho menjilati ibu jari di kaki jaejoong yang ditanggapi dengan getaran kaget, namun jaejoong tidak menarik kakinya dari hadapan yunho. Kemudian yunho mulai menjilati dan menyesap jari kaki jaejoong yang lain lalu turun pada telapak kaki jaejoong.

"Hihihi… geliiiii yunniiieee…" jaejoong terkikik centil saat merasakan geli di telapak kakinya.

"Sluppp… kau suka boojae?" ucap suara berat yunho sambil terus menjilati tiap sudut antara tiap jari kaki jaejoong. Jaejoong yang kegelian mulai menggerakkan kakinya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk menghindari jilatan yunho. Namun kepala yunho terus mengikuti gerakan kaki jaejoong, membiarkan dirinya dipermainkan dibawah kaki kekasihnya.

Jaejoong menyerah saat yunho menghisap seluruh jari kakinya hingga basah oleh air liur yunho, dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya memanas. Jaejoong melihat penis yunho telah tegak berdiri, kemudian sebuah ide nakal muncul di kepalanya. Jaejoonng mengarahkan kakinya yang basah pada penis yunho, kemudian mengapitnya diantara ibu jari kaki dengan jari telunjuk kakinya.

"Yunnniiieehhh…" desah jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya seduktif dan menggerakkan jaari-jari kakinya yang mengapit penis yunho keatas dan kebawah.

"Oughhhh.. boojae.." geram yunho merasakan penisnya dikocok oleh jari kaki jaejoong yang licin. Penisnya semakin membesar, urat-urat bermunculan pada batangnya. Yunho tidak pernah merasa se-horny ini, tidak ada wanita ataupun pria yang bisa membuatnya begini selain jaejoongnya.

"Sudah boo.. aku akan mempersiapkanmu sekarang.." yunho membalikkan tubuh jaejoong sehingga menjadi menungging. Yunho memperhatikan hole ketat jaejoong dari dekat kemudian menjilati area sekitarnya yang berkerut kemudian menusukkan lidahnya kedalam lubang jaejoong, menjilati dan menyesap lubangnya.

"Ah Aanghhhh…" jaejoong melengkungkan punggungnya kemudian melihat kebelakang.

"Cepat yunnieee, masuki aku…" desahnya tidak sabar sambil melebarkan lubang analnya dengan kedua tangannya, tubuhnya bergetar menahan birahi. Yunho merasa penisnya hampir meledak melihat hole jaejoong yang terbuka dan berkedut di depannya. Dengan segera yunho melulurkan gel gelumas pada penisnya yang telah membengkak. Kemudian mengarahkan penisnya pada lubang sempit jaejoong sambil meremas kedua belah bokong sekal jaejoong.

"Aaghhh!" keduanya mengerang saat penis yunho berhasil memasuki lubang hangat jaejoong. Kedua tangan yunho memegang kedua sisi pinggang jaejoong agar tetap pada posisinya kemudian menghujam hole jaejoong dengan penisnya sekuat tenaga.

"Sssshhhh… Ahhhh! Yesss yunnieee!" jaejoong mengerang nikmat, pikirannya menjadi kosong hanya merasakan member yunho yang terus memasuki lubangnya dan meregangkan otot-otot dalam lubang anusnya. Setiap gerakan penis yunho menggesek-gesek prostatnya membuat tubuhnya bagai mati rasa. Air liur terus mengalir dari mulutnya yang mengerang tiada henti. Tubuhnya telah terbiasa dimasuki oleh yunho, seakan-akan hole jaejoong tercipta hanya untuk memuaskan yunho. Bahkan jaejoong bisa orgasme hanya dengan dimasuki oleh yunho meskipun penisnya tidak disentuh sama sekali, layaknya seorang wanita.

"Aagggghh! Baby.. lubangmu sungguh hangat dan nik.. mat.." racau yunho terus menusuk-nusuk hole jaejoong dengan setiap hentakan, otot-otot diseluruh tubuhnya mengeras demi menggagahi sang kekasih.

"Aku sampai boo! Ngrrrhhhh!" yunho menggigit bahu jaejoong saat ejakulasi dalam lubang jaejoong.

"Haaa… Nghhhh…" jaejoong merasakan semprotan sperma yunho dalam tubuhnya kemudian orgasme meskipun penisnya tidak disentuh sama sekali. Hal ini membuat otot-otot anus jaejoong semakin menjepit penis yunho, sehingga yunho masih mengalirkan spermanya tanpa henti.

"Haa.. yun.. panas.. hentikan.." desah jaejoong lemas, tangan dan kakinya bergetar sulit untuk menumpu seluruh tubuhnya. Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang jaejoong sehingga dadanya menempel pada punggung jaejoong.

"Tidak bisa booh… kau harus menampungnya sampai habis.." desah yunho di telinga jaejoong kemudian menggigitinya. Jaejoong pasrah menerima apa yang yunho berikan malam ini, sudah dipastikan besok prostatnya akan membengkak dan dia tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar.

.

Yunho membuka matanya setelah malam panjang bersama jaejoong dan melihat kekasihnya meringkuk disebelahnya sambil memunggunginya. Lekukan pinggang jaejoong dari belakang bak gitar spanyol yang mengalahkan aktris-aktris cantik korea membuat yunho patut bersyukur telah mendapatkan jaejoong sebagai kekasihnya. Yunho melesakkan wajahnya pada bahu jaejoong, namun dia melihat wajah jaejoong tengah meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa boo? Bagian mana yang sakit?" Tanya yunho khawatir.

"Perutku sakit yunniiieehhh.." erang jaejoong lemah sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Kau mau ke dokter, sayang? Biar kuantar" ucap yunho sambil ikut mengelus perut jaejoong dari belakang.

"Gwenchana.. kau kan harus bekerja hari ini. Sepertinya inipun karena ulahmu tadi malam yang keluar terus menerus kedalam perutku.." ucap jaejoong malu-malu sambil melirik perutnya. Yunho ikut melihat kearah perut jaejoong yang menggembung.

"Maafkan aku boo. Kau sangat menggairahkan tadi malam, membuatku lupa diri" ucapnya sambil mengecupi pipi mulus jaejoong. "kalau begitu kutinggal dulu heum, jika terjadi sesuatu kau bisa hubungi aku"

Yunho telah berpakaian rapi dan sebelum berangkat mencium bibir kekasihnya yang masih tak berdaya diatas kasur.

"Maaf yunnie. Aku tidak bisa menyiapkan makan untukmu.." ucap jaejoong.

"Tidak apa-apa, boojae. Kau istirahatlah hari ini, biar pekerjaan rumah dikerjakan oleh maid nanti siang" ucap yunho lembut.

Yunho tiba di gedung kantornya dengan wajah berseri-seri, setiap jalan yang dia lewati terlihat berwarna-warni. Ternyata memiliki kekasih idaman yang telah ia cintai selama bertahun-tahun bisa membuat yunho memandang dunia dengan berbeda. Langit seolah melengkungkan senyum padanya dan jidat lebar yoochun terlihat seperti bola kristal di matanya.

"Hello, lover boy! Senyummu begitu lebar seperti muka joker yun.." yoochun menyapa yunho dengan senyum sejuta watt dan jidat mengkilap dibawah sinar matahari.

"Pagi chun! Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Tanya yunho sumringah sambil menepuk bahu yoochun yang menyelidik wajah yunho.

"Aahhhh… aku senang teman baikku telah mendapatkan cinta sejati sekarang. Berterimakasihlah padaku yun. Jika bukan karena aku mungkin jae sudah menginjak-injak cintamu dan melemparnya ke laut lepas" ucap yoochun bangga.

"Kau layak mendapatkan hadiah chun. Apa yang kau inginkan saat ini?" Tanya yunho menawarkan.

"Cukup dengan paket wisata gratis keluar negeri bersama istriku dan cuti selama seminggu" jawab yoochun.

"Deal!" yunho mejabat tangan yoochun menyetujui.

.

Tiada hari tanpa yunho jalani untuk memanjakan jaejoong dan dimanja oleh jaejoong. Dicintai oleh jaejoong adalah hal terhebat yang pernah yunho rasakan, yunho merasa telah benar-benar memiliki jaejoongnya. Di kantor dia tidak lagi berstatus single, semuanya tau yunho telah memiliki kekasih yang tinggal bersama. Jaejoong mencurahkan seluruh hatinya dalam melayani yunho di rumah. Namun tidak ada yang tau badai yang akan menerjang hubungan mereka berdua.

At yunho's apartment

Yunho sedang focus di depan laptopnya saat kedua tangan merangkul lehernya dari belakang.

"Yunniebear…" panggil jaejoong di telinga yunho.

"Ada apa boojae? Kenapa belum tidur heum?" Tanya yunho.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk sekali. Kau sudah melupakanku ya?" Tanya jaejoong mempoutkaan bibir merahnya.

"Aku sedang mempersiapkan merger dengan perusahaan jepang, boo. Mulai besok aku harus terbang ke Kyoto untuk perjalanan bisnis" ucap yunho.

"Berapa lama? Jangan tinggalkan aku terlalu lama, yun" jaejoong mulai merengek.

"Empat atau lima hari. Aku sudah meminta changmin untuk menjadi supirmu selama aku pergi". Changmin adalah supir pribadi yunho semenjak dia menjabat sebagai vice president.

"Tenang saja, baby. Aku akan segera kembali padamu begitu semuanya beres" ucap yunho.

.

Hueekkk. Huekkkk.

Jaejoong memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya ke wastafel. Akhir-akhir ini kondisi tubuhnya kurang baik, sering merasa lemas dan tidak nafsu makan. Yunho mengkhawatirkan kondisi jaejoong selalu memintanya untuk berobat ke dokter, dia takut jaejoong terkena suatu penyakit. Namun jaejoong selalu berpikir bahwa ini hanya penyakit ringan seperti flu atau masuk angin saja.

Suatu hari saat jaejoong hendak berbelanja dengan supir pribadi yunho, tiba-tiba dia pingsan dan segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Jaejoong terbangun dengan dokter yang berjaga disebelahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu jaejoong-ssi? Masih merasa lemas?" Tanya sang dokter padanya.

"Sedikit, dok. Sebenarnya aku kenapa?" Tanya jaejoong lemah.

"Ada rahim yang berkembang di tubuhmu jaejoong-ssi. Dan sekarang anda sedang mengandung 3 minggu" jawab sang dokter.

"APA?! Ta-tapi aku ini pria, dok. Bagaimana aku bisa mengandung?" Tanya jaejoong gusar, tidak percaya akan diagnose sang dokter.

"Ini memang kejadian yang sangat langka. Sepertinya sebelumnya Rahim dalam perutmu belum sempurna, namun berkembang sejalan perubahan hormon sehingga siap untuk dibuahi. Apa sebelumnya kau pernah merasa sakit di perutmu?" Tanya dokter lagi.

"Ya, pernah. Tapi.. itu sekitar dua bulan yang lalu" jawab jaejoong, menyentuh pelipisnya bingung dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Itu artinya rahimmu telah matang karena itu terasa sakit dan jika dibuahi terus menerus maka akan menjadi janin seperti sekarang" ucap dokter tersebut. "siapa ayah dari bayimu? Kekasihmu?" tanyanya lagi. Jaejoong menoleh kaget.

"Y-ya.. kekasihku.." jawab jaejoong tergagap.

"Sebaiknya diskusikan dulu dengan kekasihmu. Aku rasa dia pasti bahagia bisa memiliki anak darimu. Kuharap kau tidak menggugurkan kandunganmu, karena sangat beresiko pada male pregnancy" ucap dokter panjang lebar.

"Baik dokter.." ucap jaejoong masih bimbang.

"Aku telah memberikan resep untuk menguatkan kandunganmu yang masih lemah. Jangan lupa untuk diminum secara rutin" lanjut dokter.

"Terima kasih dok.."

Jaejoong keluar dari ruang rawat inap dengan dibantu supir pribadi yunho.

"Changmin-ah, apa kau mengabarkan kejadian ini pada yunho?" Tanya jaejoong.

"Belum jaejoong-ssi. Tuan yunho sulit untuk dihubungi" jawab changmin bingung.

"Jangan pernah katakan apapun padanya. Kau mengerti?!" ancam jaejoong padanya.

"Ba-baik.." jawab changmin sedikit bingung.

Selama perjalanan pulang, jaejoong tidak berhenti memikirkan keadaannya dan bayi yunho yang ia kandung. Bagaimana bisa dia yang seorang lelaki tulen bisa mengandung? Apa dunia sudah terbalik sekarang?

Jaejoong masih tidak bisa menerima keadaan ini. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang melihat seorang pria bisa hamil? Dia akan dicemooh dan dipermalukan karena bisa mengandung anak dari pria lain. Namun jika dia menggugurkannya, bayi ini adalah anaknya bersama yunho. Buah cintanya dengan orang yang dia cintai, jaejoong tidak tega melakukannya.

 _Aku rasa dia pasti bahagia bisa memiliki anak darimu_

Perkataan dokter tadi terngiang di telinganya. Tentu saja yunho akan bahagia memiliki anak dengannya. Namun ego jaejoong sebagai seorang lelaki tidak mengijinkan hal itu untuk terjadi. Dan cepat atau lambat yunho akan mengetahui hal ini meski bukan dari mulutnya sendiri. Jaejoong telah menarik sebuah keputusan besar dalam waktu yang singkat ini.

.

"Aku pulang, boo!" yunho pulang membawa oleh-oleh dari perjalanan bisnisnya untuk jaejoong. Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari jaejoongnya, keadaan apartemen pun begitu gelap seperti tidak ada yang menghuni.

"Boo? Boojae? Kau dimana?" yunho mencari-cari jaejoong ke seluruh tempat. Pencariannya terhenti setelah melihat secarik kertas diatas meja makan.

 _Maafkan aku, yun_

 _Kumohon jangan cari aku_

 _Je t'aime_

Yunho memiliki firasat buruk, kemudian menuju kamarnya dan membuka seluruh lemari pakaian jaejoong yang telah kosong. Jaejoong tidak meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun. Yunho segera menemui changmin yang selama beberapa hari ini menemani jaejoong. Namun hanya gelengan kosong yang didapatnya. Changmin tidak mengetahui kepergian jaaejoong dari apartemenya terlebih lagi tujuan jaejoong saat ini. Pikiran yunho menjadi buntu dan wajahnya begitu kalut, berharap semua ini tidak terjadi padanya.

"Yunho-ssi, anda baik-baik saja?" changmin menghampiri yunho yang merosot bersandar di dinding dengan wajah pucat. Ini pertama kalinya changmin melihat majikannya begitu merana karena seorang pria. Meskipun dia tau hubungan yunho dan jaejoong lebih dari teman biasa, changmin dapat melihatnya dari cara mereka saling menatap.

Yunho masih termenung di depan changmin, berbagai pemikiran berputar di kepalanya.

 _Jaejoong benar-benar pergi menginggalkanku. Tapi kenapa?_

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

.

Gimana kesan dan pesannya, reader-deul?

Sebenernya saya sedikit sedih dengan review yang minim banget, jauh banget dari yang nge-view. Emang nasib anak teraniaya ToT

Saking sedihnya saya sempat mikir kalau FF ini kurang menarik di mata pembaca dan males buat lanjut, apa saya delete aja ya daripada nyampah disini…

Tapi saya masih menghargai pembaca yang ngasih semangat lewat review, saya juga ga mau mengecewakan mereka yang ngarep sama kelanjutan ceritanya.

Review juseyoooo…


	5. Chapter 5A

JE T'AIME

Pairing : Yunho x Jaejoong

Genre : Romance/Friendship/Hurt

Rate : M

Disclaimer : they are not mine but this story is mine

Warning : kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata, miss typo, penceritaan ngebut.

Chapter ini saya bagi menjadi 2 part, bagian pertama menceritakan dari sudut pandang yunho dan bagian kedua menceritakan dari sudut pandang jaejoong.

Kenapa? Karena saya liat ada beberapa pembaca yang pemahamannya ga sesuai dengan yang ingin saya sampaikan lewat tulisan saya dan juga ada yang ngerasa kalo karakter jaejoong disini ga masuk akal. Mungkin ini juga kesalahan saya yang kalo nulis suka langsung to the point tapi ga menekankan bagian pentingnya, maklumlah namanya juga newbie he he. Makanya saya pake cara ini, semoga aja cerita ini bisa lebih makes sense dan menghibur.

Enjoy! ^_^

.

.

 **YUNHO'S SIDE**

"Kau tidak berniat bunuh diri kan?"

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang yoochun ucapkan begitu tiba di apartemenku. Kenapa dia harus menyinggung soal bunuh diri disaat seperti ini? Tidak bisakah dia menghibur temannya yang tengah ditinggalkan kekasih? Well, meskipun hiburan apapun tidak akan berpengaruh padaku saat ini. Still, why suicide?

"Really? Suicide? Seriously?" tanyaku padanya kesal.

"Hei, wajar saja aku bertanya begini. Sudah hampir seminggu kau tidak ke kantor dan apartemenmu sekarang menjelma menjadi rumah angker. Dan demi tuhan! Kumohon mandilah yun! You waste your good-looking face!" teriak yoochun panjang lebar sambil menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya keatas seperti actor dari film Prancis. Semenjak kepergian jaejoong aku memang sudah kehilangan semangat hidup, sehingga apartemen dan tubuhku sendiri tidak kupedulikan. Tapi ucapan yoochun sangat berlebihan.

"Tinggal menunggu sehari saja, dan kau sudah satu kasta dengan gelandangan!" yoochun masih berapi-api dan tiba-tiba membawa sebuah cermin ke depan wajahku.

Oh, Tuhan!

Aku melihat seorang pria kurus dalam cermin itu. Wajahnya sangat tidak terurus dan murung, terdapat kantung mata tebal dibawah matanya, kulitnya kering dan tidak sehat. Rambut-rambut tumbuh tidak beraturan di dagu dan rahangnya menutupi bibirnya yang pecah-pecah. Apakah pria itu seorang gelandangan?

Ternyata bukan, itu adalah wajahku dalam cermin.

"Kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini, yun" ucap yoochun pelan. "tata hidupmu kembali dan cari jaejoong"

"Aku sudah mencarinya. Nomornya tidak dapat dihubungi lagi, aku sudah bertanya pada teman-teman kami di gwangzu. Tapi tidak ada hasilnya sampai sekarang" jawabku pelan. Sebelumnya aku sudah mati-matian mencari jaejoong, tapi sulit sekali. Jaejoong tidak mengenal siapapun di seoul selain aku dan yoochun. Hal ini semakin mempersempit area pencarianku.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, chun. Kenapa dia pergi dariku? Hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Bukankah jaejoong mencintaiku?" aku menghujani yoochun dengan pertanyaan ini karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa menjawab kebingungan dalam kepalaku. Bahkan aku saja tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

Yoochun hanya memandangku sambil menautkan kedua alisnya prihatin dan menghembuskan napas pelan. Bahkan yoochun sang dokter cinta tidak memiliki jawaban atas masalahku!

Aku menyerahkan note terakhir yang jaejoong tulis pada yoochun. Hanya butuh beberapa detik bagi yoochun untuk membacanya. Ya, hanya tiga baris. The farewell note was ONLY THREE FUCKING LINES!

"Chun, bagaimana bisa jaejoong menulis kata cinta dan juga meninggalkanku dengan tangan yang sama? Apa maksudnya ini? Apa jaejoong semacam multiple personality disorder? Hari ini dia mencintaiku dan besoknya tidak mencintaiku? Fucking shit!" aku menggeram sambil menarik-narik rambutku karena kepalaku yang serasa hampir pecah.

"Hei! Dengarkan aku yun. Kepergian jaejoong bukan tanpa alasan! Entah itu dari factor luar atau kekhawatiran jaejoong selama ini yang tidak pernah kau ketahui." Akhirnya yoochun berbicara.

"Saat ini bukan hanya jaejoong yang harus kau cari, tapi juga alasan jaejoong pergi dan perasaan terpendamnya yang mungkin menjadi alasan terbesar mengapa sikap jaejoong selalu penuh kontradiksi selama ini" lanjutnya. Aku tersadar mendengarkan ucapan yoochun.

Keesokan harinya aku telah merapikan diri di depan kaca, bukan untuk bekerja tapi bersiap untuk pergi ke gwangzu. Tempat dimana segalanya bermula antara diriku dan jaejoong. Aku telah kembali makan teratur agar memiliki tenaga dalam mencari jaejoong. Tempat pertama yang kudatangi di gwangzu adalah rumah orang tuaku.

"Yunho? Tiba-tiba sekali kau pulang, kenapa tidak memberi kabar? Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Tanya ibuku bertubi-tubi.

"Aku mengambil cuti beberapa hari" aku memeluknya yang masih kebingungan. "Dimana aboji?"

"Aboji sedang membaca Koran di ruang tengah" jawabnya.

Aku mendekati ayahku yang sedang focus membaca, setelah aku duduk di kursi seberang barulah beliau menyadari keberadaanku.

"Yunho? Apa yang membawamu kesini?" ayah bertanya to the point.

"Tidak bolehkah aku pulang kesini, aboji?" tanyaku basa basi sambil tersenyum.

"Uhhh… aku berani taruhan kau punya maksud lain kemari, yun" ucapnya curiga sambil menurunkan kacamata bacanya. Ucapannya membuatku gugup, padahal aku sedang tidak melakukan hal kriminal. Ibu bergabung bersama kami setelah meletakkan tiga cangkir teh.

"Omoni, apa kau mendengar kabar soal jaejoong disini?" akhirnya aku mengucapkan namanya.

"Kim jaejoong? Teman dekatmu selama sekolah disini kan? Omo omo… kudengar dari tetangga dia kabur dari rumah, pada akhirnya keluarga kim mengeluarkan namanya dari riwayat keluarga…" ibuku berceloteh lalu menyesap tehnya.

"Anak itu memang selalu membawa masalah dari sejak dia kecil. Untungnya hal itu tidak berpengaruh padamu meskipun kalian berteman dekat.." ayah ikut berpendapat.

"Aigoo… siapa yang menyangka teman dekatmu sejak sekolah bisa berakhir seperti itu. Tapi bagaimana bisa orangtuanya melakukan itu pada anaknya sendiri…" sambung ibu.

Dan siapa yang menyangka bahwa kim jaejoong si pembawa masalah itu telah tinggal bersama dan menjadi kekasih anak kebanggaanmu ini?

Aku membatin, masih mendengarkan ucapan kedua orang tuaku yang sedikit banyak bukanlah informasi baru bagiku. Bagaimana reaksi mereka jika mengetahui kebenaran ini? Aku masih belum merencanakannya dengan matang, urusanku dengan jaejoong harus selesai dulu.

"Apa setelahnya tidak ada kabar dia pergi kemana? Atau kabar dia kembali kesini?" aku masih berusaha menggali informasi. Pertanyaan ini membuat ekspresi ayah berubah.

"Tidak ada. Mengapa kau begitu penasaran dengan jaejoong? Apa anak itu memberi masalah lagi padamu?" Tanya ayah curiga.

Ya, jaejoong selalu memberi masalah padaku sejak kami junior high school. Tapi hal itu tidak menghentikan persahabatan kami meskipun orangtuaku tidak menyukainya. Aku segera memutar otak agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan lain.

"Yoochun akan membuat pesta reuni di seoul. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang bisa menghubungi jaejoong, jadi aku kemari mencari keberadaannya aboji" aku menjawab dengan cekatan.

"Kalian tidak perlu mengundangnya. Anak itu hanya akan merusak pesta kalian" ucap ayahku tidak suka.

Oke, setelah urusanku dengan jaejoong selesai misi kedua adalah berusaha agar kedua orang tuaku menerima jaejoong dalam keluarga jung. Mereka belum melihat bagaimana jaejoong hidup bersamaku, betapa ia merawatku dengan tulus dan mencintaiku setiap malam dengan tubuhnya…

"Yun, yunho!" samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara ibu.

"Yunho! Kau mau makan malam apa?" teriak ibu kesal. Aku tersentak dari lamunan.

"Ah.. apa saja omoni. Aku sudah lama tidak mencoba masakan omoni.." jawabku sekenanya.

"Omoni akan masak banyak untukmu yun. Di seoul kau pasti setiap hari makan makanan fast food dan jarang mencoba masakan rumah" ucapnya senang.

Omoni, setiap hari aku makan masakan jaejoong. Dan masakannya sama enaknya dengan masakan rumah kita di gwangzu. Selain itu dia juga pandai membersihkan rumah dan memperhatikan kesehatanku dengan baik. Dia calon menantu idaman bukan, omoni?

Ingin rasanya kuungkapkan semua kebaikan jaejoong selama ini, aku masih mendambakannya menjadi istriku. Jaejoong telah menjadi obsesiku hingga dewasa. Dia adalah mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan, tapi benarkah aku telah memiliki jaejoong seutuhnya?

.

Setelah bermalam di kamar lamaku, aku berjalan menelusuri rute ke arah sekolahku dan jaejoong semasa senior high school. Cukup banyak yang berubah, tapi tetap mendatangkan nostalgia semasa aku masih remaja. Beberapa orang yang mengenalku saat masih sekolah menyapaku dengan ramah. Mereka terkejut dengan bocah remaja yang selalu melewati rute ini sekarang telah menjadi pria dewasa.

Setibanya di depan gerbang sekolah, keadaan begitu sepi karena sedang libur musim panas. Aku memasuki lorong yang mengarah ke lapangan bola. Tempatku dan jaejoong sering bertanding bola di jam istirahat. Banyak siswi yang menonton kami bermain karena ingin melihat jaejoong beraksi dan jaejoong selalu senang akan banyaknya perhatian untuknya. Sebagaimana dia merebut perhatianku seluruhnya untuk terus memikirkannya bahkan setelah kami berpisah.

Jaejoong adalah pria paling kejam yang pernah kukenal, dia membiarkanku terbuai dalam cintanya lalu meninggalkanku disaat aku masih membutuhkannya. Bagiku, jaejoong adalah sebuah kontradiksi. Dia lebih rumit dari wanita dan lebih sulit dipecahkan dari matematika.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Jae sunbaeeeee!"

Aku bisa mendengar pekikan dan teriakan dari siswi-siswi hoobae yang kegirangan melihat jaejoong membawa bola. Kami bertanding 5 lawan 5, bukan dalam rangka spesial tapi hanya suatu kebiasaan untuk melepas keringat. Jam istirahat hampir selesai dan kami membubarkan diri. Jaejoong berjalan kearah kamar mandi sambil mengelap keringat di dagunya dengan lengan kausnya. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ahhhhh… panas sekali!" ucapnya sambil mencuci muka di wastafel lalu mengangkat bajunya kegerahan. Aku berusaha untuk tidak memandang perut ratanya yang putih.

"Yun, kau tau dimana aku meletakkan seragamku tadi?" tanyanya masih mengibas-ibas kausnya.

"Kau melemparnya diatas kursi kayu dekat pohon bambu. Apa daya ingatmu itu hanya sebatas daya ingat ikan mas, huh?" ucapku lalu mencuci muka. Jaejong pergi keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kyaaa! Daebak!"

Aku mencari asal suara teriakan yang ternyata sekumpulan siswi sedang melihat jaejoong membuka kausnya di bawah pohon bambu. Tubuhnya bersinar dibawah matahari, aku bisa melihat putingnya berwarna pink dan pinggangnya sungguh kecil. Begitu kecilnya bahkan aku dapat merangkul pinggangnya jika kulinggarkan kedua telapak tanganku. Jaejoong sungguh gila, memamerkan tubuhnya seperti ini, ataukah dia sengaja?

Tapi yang paling menggangguku adalah tatapan siswa lain padanya. Kim hyun jung dan choi seung hyun adalah contohnya. Mereka berdua adalah sunbae yang cukup dekat dengan jaejoong dan tatapan mereka pada jaejoong yang seperti menelanjanginya membuatku ingin memukuli mereka setengah mati.

"Hei jae, memangnya tidak ada tempat lain untuk ganti baju apa?" aku menegurnya karena kesal.

"Aku malas bolak balik. Kecuali kalau kau mau membantuku ganti baju yun?" ujarnya berkacak pinggang sambil tersenyum menggoda. Aku benar-benar berusaha untuk tidak memandang putingnya dan bahunya yang kemerahan terkena sinar matahari.

"Pakai seragammu!" aku melemparkan seragamnya pada wajahnya. Jaejoong terkikik geli, puas telah menjahiliku. Setelahnya kami kembali ke kelas masing-masing, aku dan jaejoong berbeda kelas. Begitu memasuki kelas, aku mendapati park yoochun si anak baru yang pindah dari amerika telah mengakrabkan diri dengan gadis tercantik di kelas. Dia selalu mengucapkan istilah-istilah asing dan menarik kekaguman gadis-gadis. Sepertinya sekolah ini kedatangan playboy baru.

Hari ini adalah jadwalku berlatih hapkido. Sebentar lagi turnamen, dan trainingku semakin intensif. Sebaiknya jaejoong pulang lebih dulu, biasanya kami pulang bersama.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan menunggumu" ucap jaejoong begitu aku mengabarinya. Dia telah siap menungguku di ruang latihan hapkido.

"Tapi latihan hari ini akan lama sekali, mungkin bisa sampai malam jae.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menunggumu sambil kumpul dengan anak-anak geng lain" jaejoong tetap bertahan. Dan anak-anak geng yang ia maksud adalah siswa-siswa sunbae yang ingin kurontokkan giginya. Mereka yang mengenalkan jaejoong untuk merokok, dan entah apa lagi yang mereka ajarkan padanya jika aku tidak bersama jaejoong. Tapi jika mereka menyentuh jaejoong barang seujung rambut, maka aku siap untuk meremukkan wajah bodoh mereka semua meskipun mereka adalah siswa senior.

"Jangan! Kau tunggulah disini, aku akan berusaha selesai secepat mungkin oke? Tapi jangan berkumpul dengan mereka" aku menekan kedua bahu jaejoong, meyakinkannya agar menurut padaku. Jaejoong memandang wajah gusarku sesaat.

"Oke, jangan lama-lama yun. Kalau aku bosan, kau tau aku pergi kemana.." ujarnya menyeringai lalu duduk di sisi penonton. Jaejoong selalu pintar mempermainkanku seperti ini.

Latihanku berlangsung cukup lama, saat aku melihat waktu sudah menunjukkan jam setengah 6 sore. Jaejoong masih duduk di tempat yang sama dan ditemani pacar barunya, im yoona. Mereka baru berpacaran 2 minggu, jaejoong mengejar cinta yoona karena dia gadis yang paling diinginkan di sekolah ini.

Jaejoong merangkul bahu yoona dan berbisik di telinganya, membuat yoona tersenyum malu-malu. Tidak sadarkah jaejoong bahwa kulit lengannya lebih bersinar dibanding kulit kekasihnya? Bulu mata panjangnya menghias kelopak eyecatnya? Dan bibirnya semerah lipstick di bibir yoona?

Aku hanya memperhatikan keduanya dari jauh, terbiasa melihat jaejoong bermesraan dengan gadis-gadis cantik. Aku yakin kekasih-kekasih jaejoong juga mengagumi wajah androgyny jaejoong yang tampan sekaligus cantik.

"Jae, aku sudah selesai. Ayo pulang" aku menghampiri keduanya setelah membereskan isi tasku.

"Baiklah. Yoona, aku pulang dengan yunho. Kau juga cepatlah pulang, bye!" jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya lalu ikut berjalan bersamaku. Jaejoong berceloteh ingin makan di tempat langganan kami, aku melihat ke belakang dan yoona hanya memandang kami dari jauh. Aku melingkarkan lenganku pada bahu jaejoong, lalu ikut mengobrol dengannya setelah melihat ekspresi yoona.

Wajahnya seperti akan menangis, dan dalam waktu dekat aku yakin mereka akan putus.

.

Jaejoong dan yoona putus setelah 3 minggu, ini adalah pola yang selalu sama dalam hubungan jaejoong. Gadis-gadis itu hanya bertahan sebentar menghadapi jaejoong yang egois dan self-center, mereka hanya aksesoris untuk jaejoong. Sepertinya di dunia ini hanya aku yang sanggup menghadapi kelicikan dan kemunafikan jaejoong dalam waktu yang lama. Dan seringkali jaejoong memanfaatkan keadaan kami.

Aku berjalan menuju atap sekolah dengan murka, desas-desus yang kudengar jaejoong sedang berkumpul dengan geng sunbae di atap sekolah, entah apa yang mereka lakukan disana. Aku sudah sering melarang jaejoong berkumpul dengan mereka, tapi jaejoong bukanlah seseorang yang mudah dikendalikan. Aku tau kadang jaejoong menyalurkan hobi musiknya dengan berlatih band bersama mereka, tapi mereka lebih banyak memberikan pengaruh buruk pada jaejoong.

Begitu melihat wajah bodoh sekumpulan sunbae yang sedang merokok sambil berjongkok, urat dalam kepalaku menegang menahan amarah. Jaejoong berada diantara kumpulan sampah itu, dia tidak layak berkumpul dengan mereka. Tempat terbaik jaejoong adalah berada di sampingku.

"Jae! Kau bolos lagi?! Seonsangnim akan menghukummu jika dia tau!" aku berteriak dan jaejoong langsung berdiri mendengar suaraku.

"Yun? Kenapa kau disini? Aku hanya mengobrol sebentar, nanti aku akan masuk ke kelas" jaejoong terlihat gugup, aku masih bisa melihat tangannya menyembunyikan puntung rokok di punggungnya. Sunbae-sunbae yang lain mulai jengah melihat kedatanganku.

"Kemarikan! Aku tau kau merokok!" aku merebut puntung rokok yang jaejoong sembunyikan dan bungkusannya.

"Woahhh… sepertinya pangeranmu telah datang, jae. Kami pergi duluan, jangan lupa datang ke studio nanti siang" choi seung hyun menepuk bahuku sambil menyeringai lalu pergi beserta rombongannya. Aku bisa mendengar suara seonsangnim dari arah tangga.

"Hei! Kalian membolos lagi, huh!"

"Kim jaejoong… jung yunho?! Apa itu di tanganmu? Kalian merokok!"

Shit!

Disinilah aku sekarang, berdiri di ruang guru dan seonsangnim telah menjarah bungkus rokok dari tanganku.

"Yunho, aku tidak menyangka kau merokok seperti berandalan. Kau tau kan merokok bisa mengurangi performansimu saat turnamen nanti?" ucapnya. Aku meng-klaim rokok itu adalah milikku, jika jaejoong ketauan berbuat onar lagi tidak ada yang tau hukuman apa lagi yang diberikan padanya.

"Huff… aku harap kau lebih mawas diri. Kau adalah kebanggaan sekolah, tolong jangan kecewakan kami" lanjutnya.

"Baik, seonsangnim"

Perbuatanku ini berimbas cukup besar, coach hapkido melatihku mati-matian dan selalu memeriksa keberadaan rokok dalam tasku. Ayahku menceramahiku habis-habisan dan melarangku untuk berteman dengan jaejoong. Aku harus membuktikan padanya meskipun kami tetap berteman, itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada seluruh prestasiku.

Hari turnamen telah tiba, sejak kejadian itu aku semakin jarang bertemu jaejoong karena banyak hal. Sebelum pertandingan aku bisa melihat jaejoong duduk di kursi penonton. Dadaku berdetak kencang, kami hanya saling berpandangan dari jauh. Jaejoong tidak ikut berteriak atau memberi semangat, dia berbicara lewat matanya. Dia meminta maaf berulang kali setelah masalah yang dia perbuat padaku. Momen kami berdua terganggu saat sekumpulan siswi semakin berisik di panggung sebelah. Ternyata itu adalah harem park yoochun, tidakkah dia bosan setiap hari berkumpul dengan gadis-gadis berisik?

Sekarang aku harus focus, terus mengingat training yang kujalani seminggu terakhir ini. Perlahan-lahan aku maju hingga pertandingan final, dan yang kuhadapi adalah atlet hapkido dari sekolah yang menjuarai turnamen tahun lalu. Mata jaejoong tidak pernah lepas dariku, tidak ada kekhawatiran dalam wajahnya hanya keyakinan, dan itu membuatku semakin kuat.

Begitu pertandingan selesai, seluruh siswa dan siswi dari sekolahku bersorak sorai. Coach dan rekan hapkido lain memelukku dengan bangga. Aku telah menjadi juara turnamen tahun ini!

Kulihat tempat duduk jaejoong telah kosong.

"Yuuuunnnn!" jaejoong berteriak menghambur memelukku, dan aku menyambut tubuhnya yang ringan.

"Yunho, kau menang! Jung yunho-ku yang terhebat!" ucapannya membuatku melayang, aku terus menciumi wangi leher dan rambutnya yang manis. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan detakan jantung jaejoong di dadaku. Kami terus berpelukan diantara keributan ini.

"Aku merindukanmu, jae" bisikku di telinganya. Namun dia hanya diam tak bersuara. Aku mulai gelisah, dia tidak merasakan yang sama.

"Aku juga…" bibirnya begitu dekat dengan telingaku, hampir bersentuhan. Hari itu adalah pertama kalinya pipiku bersemu merah.

.

Hari ini pelajaran PE (physical education), kami berkumpul di lapangan. Aku bisa melihat beberapa siswi yang lewat tersenyum memandangku. Setelah kemenanganku di turnamen, gadis-gadis di sekolah bahkan dari sekolah lain mulai memberi perhatian padaku. Beberapa diantaranya ada yang nekat menyatakan cinta. Jaejoong tidak suka ini, mungkin dia tidak terbiasa karena biasanya perhatian mereka selalu tertuju padanya dan bukan padaku. Jaejoong adalah orang yang gila akan perhatian, bahkan dia selalu merebut perhatianku dari pacar-pacarku selama ini.

Aku duduk dibawah pohon menunggu giliran mengikuti tes olah raga. Di seberang, park yoochun duduk tanpa dayang-dayangnya sedang mengobrol dengan… jaejoong?!

Dia duduk sangat dekat dengan jaejoong-ku, dan mereka seperti sedang terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang menyenangkan. Ingin sekali kutendang wajah flamboyannya dengan kakiku. Jika aku bisa menghabisi seluruh pria yang berani mendekati jaejoong, mungkin sungai han sudah penuh dengan mayat. Seonsangnim memanggil nama jaejoong dan tinggallah yoochun sendirian, tanpa ragu dia berjalan mendekatiku dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Hei, yun!" dia menyapaku ramah dan tersenyum.

"Hmm.." aku hanya menatap wajahnya sekilas.

"Selamat ya untuk kemenanganmu, aku menonton pertandinganmu. Kau atlet yang hebat" pujinya padaku. Jadi dia benar-benar menonton pertandingan dan bukan untuk pamer dayang-dayangnya?

"Kau dan jaejoong sudah berteman lama ya?" pertanyaannya menarik minatku.

"Ya, kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Oh, aku mendengar dari anak-anak di kelas. Dan kulihat kalian sangat dekat meskipun kalian berdua sangat bertolak belakang". Pernyataan ini adalah hal umum yang sering kudengar dari teman-temanku dan jaejoong.

"tapi mungkin ada satu kesamaan, kalian posesif pada satu sama lain" ujarnya memandangku dengan senyum mengembang. Aku memalingkan wajah menatap senyumnya, itu bukan senyuman ramah tapi licik.

"Apa maksudmu?" aku menantangnya.

"Aku bisa merasakannya, memperhatikan kalian berdua selama ini. Apa semua orang di sekolah ini buta? Bagaimana bisa mereka tidak menyadarinya?" ucapannya membuatku kegerahan.

"Diam!" aku menggertaknya.

"You lust for him. Kau mencintai jaejoong dan kau menginginkan sahabatmu sendiri". Dia masih berani melanjutkan ucapannya dan aku harus menghentikannya. Aku menarik kerah bajunya, tubuh kurusnya terangkat hanya dengan kekuatan dari satu tanganku.

"Tutup mulutmu anak baru!"

BUAKKK!

Aku melayangkan tinju pada wajahnya, kemudian memukul sisi kiri wajahnya sekali lagi. Darah mengalir dari lubang hidungnya dan sisi bibirnya lebam. Aku bisa mendengar teriakan kesakitan darinya, tapi aku harus menutup mulutnya yang mengeluarkan rahasia terbesarku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan ada yang tau, jika jaejoong mendengarnya dia akan membenciku!

Orang-orang mulai berdatangan untuk menghentikanku, tapi keberadaan mereka hanya samar-samar di mataku yang tengah buta oleh amarah.

"Yunho! Hentikan! Kau gila!" aku bisa mendengar jaejoong berteriak di belakangku, dan suaranya yang menghentikan tinjuku.

.

Aku dipanggil ke ruang guru dan yoochun dibawa ke ruang kesehatan untuk diobati. Seonsangnim sungguh kecewa padaku, siswa sepertiku yang seharusnya menjadi contoh baik bagi siswa lain memukuli temannya sendiri. Ayahku akan murka mendengar berita ini, aku akan menerima hukuman apapun selama masih bisa bersama jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau memukul yoochun, yun?" Tanya jaejoong, saat ini kami berdua berada di belakang sekolah.

"Kau tidak perlu tau" aku menjawab enggan.

"Aku perlu tau! Kau tidak mungkin memukul anak orang tanpa alasan. Aku tidak suka yunho yang temperamental. Bukankah aku sering bilang, penyelesaian dengan baku hantam bukanlah tindakan pria terhormat" ujarnya khawatir. Semasa kami junior high school aku adalah anak yang temperamental, kadang menggunakan tanganku untuk melawan anak lain. Jaejoong selalu menasehatiku untuk bersikap lebih baik, ramah pada tiap orang dan tidak menggunakan kekerasan, untuk menjadi terhormat. Aku berubah untuknya dan melakukan semuanya untuk jaejoong.

"Terhormat? Memangnya selama ini yang kau lakukan terhormat? Berkacalah pada dirimu sendiri jae!" aku kesal padanya kemudian pergi.

Selama beberapa hari yoochun tidak masuk sekolah untuk dirawat. Dihari keempat yoochun masuk kedalam kelas dengan perban di sudut bibir dan samping matanya. Lebam di wajahnya berwarna ungu gelap, aku merasa sangat bersalah melihatnya. Suasana kelas menjadi tegang dengan keberadaan kami berdua. Sepulang sekolah aku memutuskan untuk bicara padanya.

"Aku minta maaf telah memukulmu" yoochun memandangku dari lokernya, aku sungguh-sungguh meminta maaf padanya.

"Ayo kita ke belakang sekolah, disini banyak orang" ucapnya. Jika dia ingin membalas memukulku, aku akan menerimanya.

"Kemarin jaejoong ke rumahku dan meminta maaf atas perbuatanmu". Kini kami berdua berada di belakang sekolah.

"Dia juga bertanya alasanmu memukulku" lanjutnya. Aku terkejut dan khawatir akan jawaban yoochun.

"Aku bilang, ini urusan kami jadi kau tidak perlu ikut campur". Jawabannya membuatku lega.

"Kau tau, aku tidak pernah bermaksud buruk padamu saat itu. Tapi sepertinya temperamenmu yang membuat matamu buta" lanjutnya.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf. Saat itu kau sedang membuka rahasia terbesarku, kau mengerti kan?" aku meminta pengertiannya.

"Ya, mungkin seharusnya aku membawamu dulu ke belakang sekolah seperti ini. Haha…". Dia tertawa, apakah dia tidak marah sama sekali padaku?

"Tapi tetap saja aku marah padamu. Kau telah merusak asset berhargaku ini. Bagaimana aku bisa mengejar wanita cantik sekarang?" ujarnya. Bagaimana bisa yoochun menebak isi kepalaku seperti ini, apa dia punya telepati?

"Aku tidak punya telepati, seluruh pikiranmu bisa aku baca dari ekspresimu saat ini. Sadarkah kau bahwa ekspresimu itu sudah seperti buku yang terbuka? Hal itu membuatku bisa mengetahui isi hatimu pada jaejoong" tambahnya lagi.

"Wow! Aku tidak pernah bertemu orang sepertimu" sekarang aku mengucapkan saja apa yang ada di kepalaku karena ujung-ujungnya dia bisa membaca wajahku. Kami saling melempar senyum.

"Ternyata kau tidak seperti yang kukira. Kesan pertamaku padamu, eh… tidak begitu baik" lanjutku tidak enak.

"Oh ya? Menurutku kau orang yang menarik, yun. Dan kau bisa memanggilku chun".

Don't judge book by its cover, yoochun adalah contohnya. Siapa yang menyangka aku bisa dekat dengannya setelah aku memukuli wajahnya?

"Aku akan sangat menghargainya bila kau merahasiakan mengenai diriku dan jaejoong, chun. Aku percaya padamu" ucapku padanya.

"Tenang saja, yun. Aku adalah gudangnya rahasia. Kalian berdua bukanlah rahasia satu-satunya yang kusimpan" jawabnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang tidak lebam. Saat ini aku telah mendapat teman baru, park yoochun.

.

Setelah aku dekat dengan yoochun, jaejoong tidak menjauhiku lagi. Sebelumnya kami sempat terlibat pertengkaran karena yoochun. Tapi yoochun yang mendekatkan kami berdua lagi dan kami bertiga menjadi dekat. Kehidupan kami kembali seperti semula. Aku dan jaejoong masih sama, yoochun kembali tampan dan ditemani dayang-dayangnya.

Saat ini jam makan siang, aku dan jaejoong memakan bekal kami di halaman sekolah. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghampiri kami.

"Yun, bisakah aku ikut makan bersama kalian?". Go ahra, sunbae yang hampir sebulan ini mencoba mendekatiku and jaejoong hates her guts.

"Tapi kalau banyak orang akan semakin panas, sunbae. Pohon disini tidak terlalu rindang" jaejoong mulai mengusirnya secara halus.

"Ah, tidak apa… hanya tambah satu orang tidak masalah". Ahra langsung mengambil duduk paling dekat denganku. Ahra ikut mengobrol bersama kami, dan aku bisa melihat jaejoong tidak menyukai keberadaan ahra sama sekali. Matahari semakin tinggi, sepertinya ahra mulai kepanasan.

"Sunbae kepanasan ya? Ayo kita tukar tempat duduk saja, nanti kulitmu menjadi gelap karena kepanasan. Aku tidak akan apa-apa karena kulitku tak pernah hitam meski kena matahari" jaejoong kembali melakukan aksinya. Tentunya ahra tersinggung olehnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tentu saja aku tidak kuat matahari, kulit perempuan memang lebih halus daripada laki-laki. Jadi harus dilindungi dengan baik" ahra membalas dengan lancar.

Sebenarnya go ahra adalah gadis yang sangat cantik dan proporsi tubuhnya hampir sempurna, siswa dari sekolah lain bahkan sampai mencarinya kesini. Dia juga pintar dalam akademik dan cerdik. Gadis-gadis lain yang mendekatiku menyerah setelah menghadapi jaejoong, tapi ahra tidak pernah terganggu dan selalu bisa membalas dengan licin.

Suatu hari akhirnya ahra menyatakan cinta padaku.

"Maaf sunbae, aku tidak bisa menerimamu" jawabku.

"Kenapa? Karena jaejoong atau karena memang kau tidak tertarik padaku?" tanyanya. Aku mencerna ucapannya.

"Sunbae, kau adalah gadis yang menarik dan cantik. Pastinya banyak pria yang mengejarmu. Hanya saja aku tidak memiliki perasaan lebih padamu selain teman biasa" aku menjawab sebaik mungkin, ahra adalah gadis dengan ego tinggi, aku tidak mau menyinggung perasaannya.

"Jika tidak ada jaejoong apa kau akan tertarik padaku?" tanyanya lagi. Dia terus membawa-bawa nama jaejoong. Bagaimana aku harus menjawab pertanyaan ini?

"Apa hubungannya ini semua dengan jaejoong?" tanyaku.

"Hmm.. aku tidak bisa merubah yang sudah terjadi. Tapi sebagai senior yang baik, aku memperingatkanmu yun. Jika kau terus bersama dengan jaejoong seperti sekarang ini, kau akan terus dipermainkan diatas telapak tangannya. Sampai akhirnya kau tidak bisa lepas darinya apapun yang terjadi. Masa depanmu masih panjang, dan kau akan terjun ke masyarakat lalu membangun hidup selayaknya orang lain" ahra menasehatiku panjang lebar.

Ahra memang berbeda dari gadis lainnya, dia memandang menembus sisi yang tidak pernah kulihat. Selama ini hidupku berputar mengitari jaejoong. Aku adalah bonekanya yang dia gerakkan sesuka hati. Apapun kesalahan jaejoong padaku akan selalu kumaafkan. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menolak pesonanya, semua yang kulakukan hanya untuknya.

Jaejoong akan terus menjadi obsesiku selama aku hidup.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 **.**

Persahabatanku dengan yoochun dan jaejoong terus berjalan sampai kelulusan senior high school. Yoochun menyarankan padaku untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku pada jaejoong dan meyakinkanku bahwa jaejoong tidak akan membenciku apapun yang terjadi. Sampai akhirnya cintaku ditolak jaejoong di upacara kelulusan. Setelah jaejoong mengetahui perasaanku padanya, hubungan kami tidak sama lagi seperti sebelumnya. Jaejoong semakin menjauh dariku. Aku melanjutkan kuliah di seoul dan yoochun kuliah di amerika, sedangkan jaejoong tidak terdengar lagi kabarnya. Aku bertemu lagi dengan yoochun di perusahaan tempatku bekerja dan kembali dekat dengannya.

Setelah dua hari tinggal di gwangzu, aku kembali ke seoul untuk bekerja. Perjalanan ke gwangzu membuat pikiranku menjadi lebih tenang dan tertata. Jaejoong tetap menjadi prioritasku saat ini.

"Changmin, apa tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada jaejoong selama kepergianku ke jepang?" tanyaku pada changmin saat perjalanan pulang. Changmin berpikir sejenak, kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi ragu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ditutupi.

"Katakanlah, kau sendiri tau kan bagaimana perjuanganku mencari jaejoong?" ujarku meyakinkannya.

"Sekitar sebulan yang lalu, jaejoong-ssi pingsan dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padanya. Dan dia memintaku untuk tidak mengabari yunho-ssi mengenai kejadian ini" akhirnya dia berbicara.

"Changmin, bawa aku ke rumah sakit itu sekarang juga!" perintahku.

Setiba di rumah sakit, aku meminta informasi pasien UGD dengan nama kim jaejoong pada tanggal yang changmin sebutkan. Setelah mereka menemukannya, aku meminta rekaman medis jaejoong, tapi mereka tidak mengijinkannya karena itu merupakan catatan rahasia hanya untuk pasien. Segala kesulitan administrasi ini membuatku kehabisan kesabaran, akhirnya aku meminta untuk menemui dokter yang menangani jaejoong.

"Dokter, perkenalkan. Namaku jung yunho, kerabat dari kim jaejoong" aku berbohong agar diberikan kemudahan.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya.

"Bisakah saya mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada jaejoong setelah dilarikan ke rumah sakit ini? Karena tiba-tiba jaejoong menghilang tanpa memberi kabar, kemungkinan ada hubungannya dengan rumah sakit ini" jawabku menjelaskan.

"Oh! Pemuda bernama kim jaejoong. Tentu saja aku ingat, dia mengalami kondisi unik yang sangat jarang terjadi" ujar dokter tersebut.

"Benarkah? Apakah dia terkena penyakit kronis?" aku sudah membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi.

"Kim jaejoong memiliki rahim dalam perutnya. Dan saat dia dibawa kesini, dia sedang mengandung 3 minggu". Ucapan dokter ini memberikan perasaan campur aduk dalam diriku.

Jaejoong hamil? Jaejoong sedang mengandung anakku!

Tubuhku bagai diangkat keatas langit ketujuh. Penjelasan medis dari dokter hanya terdengar samar-samar di telingaku. Aku ingin sekali memeluk jaejoong dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi keatas, menyalurkan kebahagiaanku padanya.

"Tapi kandungannya sangat lemah, karena male pregnancy memang lebih rentan dibanding wanita.." penjelasannya ini menarik minatku.

"Dan tidak semua pria sanggup menerima keadaan ini, mengandung bukanlah kodrat seorang pria. Yang kulihat, keadaan psikologis kim jaejoong juga sedang tidak stabil. Kuharap dia tidak menggugurkan kandungannya" lanjutnya lagi.

Inikah alasan jaejoong meninggalkanku? I should've realized this, jaejoong adalah pria dengan harga diri tinggi dan selalu mendahulukan ego nya diatas segalanya. Tapi dia juga mencintaiku, aku adalah satu-satunya pria yang pernah dia cintai.

Karena itu, dia pergi untuk memutuskan segalanya sendiri. Dan aku harus segera menemukannya.

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 _._

.

Gimana reader-deul?

Yunho yang sekarang, dewasa dan gentleman itu berkat jaejoong. Jadi ga sepenuhnya jaejoong itu ngasih pengaruh buruk buat yunho. Jaejoong juga jadi lebih care dan lembut setelah hidup bareng yunho. Mereka menjadi mereka yang sekarang karena satu sama lain.

Buat bagian jaejoong's side harap sabar menunggu ya… saya usahain secepatnya update.

Don't forget to RnR ^_^


	6. Chapter 5B

JE T'AIME

Pairing : Yunho x Jaejoong

Genre : Romance/Friendship/Hurt

Rate : M

Disclaimer : they are not mine but this story is mine

Warning : kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata, miss typo, penceritaan ngebut.

Ada sedikit violence tapi tenang aja, ga terlalu gore banget kok…

Enjoy! ^_^

.

.

 **JAEJOONG'S SIDE**

Male pregnancy.

Aku seorang pria, tapi saat ini aku sedang mengandung tiga minggu. Ada rasa bahagia dalam hatiku merasakan bagian kehidupan dari yunho yang tumbuh dalam perutku. Tapi aku juga merasa jijik pada tubuhku yang tidak sempurna. Bahuku sedikit lebar tapi dadaku lebih berisi dibanding pria lainnya. Perutku sedikit berotot tapi pinggangku kecil seperti wanita. Aku memiliki kelamin pria tapi juga memiliki rahim. Membayangkan pandangan orang lain yang menghujat jika mengetahui kondisiku membuat perutku mual.

Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantuku saat ini adalah hyunjung hyung. Setelah lulus senior high school dia melanjutkan sekolah kedokteran untuk meneruskan klinik keluarganya di busan. Dan yang kudengar, sekarang dia telah menjadi dokter kandungan disana.

Sesungguhnya aku tidak ingin siapapun mengetahui keadaanku ini, bahkan aku tidak ingin yunho tau. Biarlah aku saja yang mengetahui kondisi menjijikan yang terjadi pada diriku. Tapi aku harus menyingkirkan ego-ku sebentar untuk mendapatkan bantuan hyunjung hyung.

Setibanya di busan aku langsung mengunjungi klinik keluarga hyunjung hyung. Terdengar dentingan bel saat aku membuka pintu. Suasana klinik ini sangat nyaman dan hangat dengan interior yang minimalis. Seorang pria dengan jas putih sedang mencatat sesuatu sambil membelakangiku kemudian menoleh.

"Maaf, saat ini kami telah tutup. Silakan datang lagi be…" suaranya terhenti setelah melihat wajahku.

Pria itu, hyunjung hyung terlihat berbeda dengan terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Wajahnya semakin dewasa dan sedikit lelah dengan kacamata bertengger di depan matanya. Tapi yang membuatku kecewa adalah ekspresinya setelah melihat wajahku, seperti sedang melihat hantu dan terkena kutuk.

"Ja - jae… jaejoong?" ucapannya terpatah-patah, wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi dan bingung. Aku tidak menemukan kegembiraan sama sekali. Namun aku membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Hyung, apa kabar?" sapaku masih tersenyum, tapi mungkin baginya senyumku ini terlihat mengerikan. Dia hanya memelototiku seperti seseorang yang sedang ditodong pistol.

"A-ada apa kau kesini jae?" akhirnya dia mulai bisa berkata dengan lancar.

"Bisa kita bicara saja di dalam, hyung? Ini agak rumit" tanyaku.

Dia membawaku ke sebuah ruangan yang mirip dengan ruang tamu di dalam kliniknya. Sepertinya tempat tinggal hyunjung hyung satu gedung dengan tempat praktek.

"Kau tinggal disini sendiri, hyung?" tanyaku memecah keheningan.

"Ya, keluargaku lebih memilih untuk tinggal di gwangzu. Jadi aku mengurus klinik ini sendiri dengan suster yang lain" jawabnya. Kami hanya saling berpandangan, bisa kulihat rasa penasaran yang besar dalam wajahnya.

"Aku yakin, kau sedang membutuhkan bantuanku jae?" tanyanya.

"Ya, hanya kau yang bisa membantuku hyung. Aku…" ucapanku terhenti. Aku menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan.

"Mungkin kau akan sulit mempercayainya, aku sedang mengandung"

Hyunjung hyung ternganga keheranan. Alisnya bertaut dan dia mulai berpikir keras.

"Kau tidak sedang menjahiliku kan? Kita sudah bukan murid senior high school lagi jae" ucapnya tidak percaya.

"Kau bisa memeriksaku. Aku yakin klinik ini memiliki sarana yang memadai untuk bisa membuktikan ucapanku" jawabku padanya.

Hyunjung hyung memutuskan untuk memeriksaku di ruang USG, meskipun ucapanku ini sulit untuk dapat dipercaya. Aku duduk di sebuah kursi periksa dan hyunjung hyung membalurkan gel ke seluruh permukaan dia meletakkan sebuah alat di atas perutku. Dia terus menggeser-geser alat itu seperti mencari lokasi yang tepat sambil memperhatikan monitor di depannya. Tiba-tiba tangannya berhenti dan dia memusatkan matanya pada monitor itu.

"Jae, ini sungguh keajaiban. Ada bayi yang sedang tumbuh dalam perutmu!" ujarnya terkesima. "ini pertama kalinya aku menemukan kasus sepertimu"

Aku hanya memandang dinding di depanku datar, tidak terkesan sama sekali.

"Tapi… bagaimana bisa kau mengandung? Apa kau pernah berhubungan dengan pria?" tanyanya. Aku hanya diam tidak menjawab.

"Apa ayah dari bayi ini… jung yunho?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja. Yunho adalah satu-satunya pria yang akan kubiarkan menyentuh tubuhku" jawabku santai.

"Hehh… aku tidak kaget mendengarnya. Hubungan kalian masih sama gilanya seperti dulu" ucapnya memandangku sarkastis.

"Bantu aku menggugurkannya" ucapku memandangnya.

"Mwoo?! Aku. Tidak. Akan. Membantumu. Menggugurkannya!" hyunjung hyung begitu terkejut sehingga membuat ucapannya keluar dengan sangat aneh.

"Kau harus membantuku hyung!" aku memaksanya.

"Kenapa kau ingin menggugurkannya? Kau akan membunuh nyawa yang tidak bersalah!" balasnya lebih keras.

"Aku pria! Apa yang akan terjadi padaku begitu perutku membuncit karena hamil? Aku akan jadi bahan tertawaan dan gunjingan!" aku mulai mual membayangkannya.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah! Kau hanya mempedulikan ego dan harga dirimu yang besar! Tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaan yunho?" balasnya lagi.

"Yunho tidak tau aku mengandung anaknya. Oleh karena itu aku ingin menggugurkannya dan membiarkan yunho tidak pernah tau untuk selamanya" jawabku. Dia tertegun dan memelototiku seperti aku ini adalah makhluk hina.

"Ooohh, jaejae… aku selalu tau kau adalah pria yang kejam. Yunho sungguhlah malang mencintai pria sepertimu" dia menurunkan suaranya.

"Lalu setelah menggugurkannya apa yang akan kau lakukan? Pergi dari hidup yunho seperti yang kau lakukan dulu, atau kembali padanya tanpa rasa bersalah seperti tidak terjadi apapun? Cepat atau lambat dia akan mengetahui kehamilanmu. Dan jika kau menggugurkannya, dia akan membencimu jaejae…" lanjutnya terus menghakimiku.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi, hyung. Kau tau aku tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu" aku mendesis dan memandangnya murka.

"Aku akan terus diam disini sampai kau mau membantuku" ancamku padanya.

"Terserah padamu saja. Kau memang selalu keras kepala" jawabnya tidak peduli.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau membantuku?" tanyaku.

"Aku harus menjaga nama baik klinik ini, jae! Mengertilah!" jawabnya kesal.

"Aku tidak akan menyebarkannya pada siapapun, hyung! Ini tidak akan tersebar kemanapun, karena ini adalah aibku juga! Ini hanya akan menjadi rahasia antara kita berdua" ucapku meyakinkannya.

"Yunho akan membunuhku, jae" akhirnya dia menatapku tajam.

Oh, kim hyun jung. Aku tau kau adalah seorang pengecut. Dan orang yang paling kau takuti adalah hoobae mu sendiri, jung yunho. Pria yang selalu berada dalam genggamanku kemanapun dia pergi. Karena itu juga aku terlihat begitu mengerikan di matamu.

"Aku masih ingat apa yang dia lakukan pada choi seunghyun karenamu…" ucapnya merinding.

"Tidak ada orang normal yang saling mencintai seperti kalian. Aku bahkan tidak ingin lagi berada diantara kalian, bisa-bisa aku ikut menjadi gila" lanjutnya sinis.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Sebaiknya kau pulang duluan saja" ucap yunho padaku. Kami berada di ruang latihan hapkido dan yunho akan memulai trainingnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan menunggumu" jawabku. Sebentar lagi turnamen, dan akhir-akhir ini yunho lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk berlatih. Kami berdua semakin sulit untuk bertemu, setidaknya aku masih bisa melihat yunho saat dia berlatih.

"Tapi latihan hari ini akan lama sekali, mungkin bisa sampai malam jae…" ucapnya. Aku kesal, tidakkah dia mengerti bahwa aku hanya ingin bersamanya lebih lama lagi?

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menunggumu sambil kumpul dengan anak-anak geng lain" aku mulai mengucapkan kata-kata yang paling dia benci. Yunho sangat tidak menyukai teman-teman geng senior yang sering berkumpul bersamaku.

"Jangan! Kau tunggulah disini, aku akan berusaha selesai secepat mungkin, oke? Tapi jangan berkumpul dengan mereka" ucapnya memaksa sambil memegang kedua bahuku kuat.

Gotcha!

Yunho selalu terjebak dalam perangkapku.

"Oke, jangan lama-lama yun. Kalau aku bosan, kau tau aku pergi kemana…" aku tersenyum puas kemudian berjalan menuju sisi penonton. Yunho memandangku gelisah kemudian menghampiri coach nya.

Pada awalnya aku sudah cukup senang melihat yunho dari jauh, tapi lama-lama bosan juga. Akhirnya aku menghubungi yoona, pacarku sejak 2 minggu yang lalu. Rasa puas setelah mendapatkan yoona dan mematahkan hati banyak pria yang telah kalah bersaing denganku tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan apapun. Kurasa daya tarik yoona di mataku hanya cukup sampai disitu.

"Oppa… ada apa memanggilku kesini?" yoona menghampiriku dengan sumringah.

"Yoona, temanilah aku disini. Aku sedang menunggu yunho" ucapku sambil mempersilahkannya duduk di sampingku. Kami mengobrol beberapa saat, ketika tiba-tiba dia membelitkan tangannya pada lenganku manja.

"Oppa, ayo kita kencan. Kau tidak pernah mengajakku kemanapun…" rajuknya manja. Aku melepaskan ikatan tangannya karena gerah, kemudian merangkul bahunya.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana, heum? Bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan waktu di kamarku saja minggu ini" bisikku di telinganya dan berhasil membuat yoona tersenyum malu-malu. Menggoda wanita dan juga pria adalah hobiku, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tidak terpesona padaku.

"Jae, aku sudah selesai. Ayo pulang" tiba-tiba yunho menghampiri kami berdua. Aku melonjak senang melihat kehadirannya.

"Baiklah. Yoona, aku pulang dengan yunho.." ujarku menghampiri yunho.

"Oh?! Tapi oppa, aku…"

"Kau juga cepatlah pulang, bye!" omongan yoona terpotong dengan ucapanku. Kemudian aku berjalan bersama dengan yunho.

"Tidak apa-apa kau meninggalkannya begitu saja?" tanya yunho tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Besok aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya. Ah, ayo kita makan ramen di tempat biasa!" ucapku tak peduli.

.

Aku bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya agar dapat berangkat ke sekolah bersama yunho. Begitu aku keluar rumah, yunho sudah menungguku di luar.

"Pagi yun…" sapaku padanya. Dia hanya terus menatapku seakan aku adalah mataharinya. Lihatlah, sepagi ini tapi kau sudah terpukau pada keindahan wajahku?

"A - pagi jae…" jawabnya dengan kikuk. Aku terkikik geli melihatnya. Kami berjalan menuju halte bus. Dia selalu berjalan di sisi kananku, melindungiku dari kendaraan yang lewat, bahkan mencarikanku tempat duduk.

"Hei! Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti wanita!" geramku kesal. Ini adalah kebiasaan baru yunho yang tidak kusuka sejak kami memasuki senior high school.

"Aku tidak memperlakukanmu seperti wanita, kau memang perlu dibantu untuk hal-hal tertentu" ucapnya beralasan.

Setelah tiba di gerbang sekolah, beberapa teman menyapa kami berdua. Kedatangan kami yang selalu bersama-sama adalah pemandangan biasa bagi mereka.

"Jae oppa! Kau terlihat lebih tampan hari ini!"

"Kyaaaa!"

Ini adalah alasan utama mengapa aku begitu menyukai sekolah. Gadis-gadis itu selalu tergila-gila padaku. Mereka begitu memujaku, dan aku menikmati setiap detiknya.

"Jaejae… dikawal oleh pangeranmu lagi heum?" choi seunghyun tersenyum menyeringai dengan gerombolan di belakangnya. Beberapa pria diantara mereka sedang membayangkan tubuh indahku tanpa busana, atau mungkin ada yang sedang membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menyetubuhiku.

Ini adalah alasan utama mengapa aku membenci sekolah. Beberapa siswa dan guru disini menatapku seperti seorang aktris film dewasa yang bertelanjang di depan mereka. Diantaranya sampai ada yang meraba dan menyentuhku, tapi tidak pernah lebih dari itu. Tidak ada yang berani mengganggu 'kucing' kesayangan yunho, atlet hapkido kebanggan sekolah.

"Ayo jae, kita ke kelas…" yunho yang telah gerah dengan tatapan mereka menarik tanganku pergi.

Aku dan yunho masuk ke kelas yang berbeda. Begitu aku duduk di kursiku, seorang gadis menghampiriku. Bae seul gi, pacar yunho saat ini dan salah satu teman kelasku. Entah apa yang yunho lihat dari gadis ini, wajah dan kepribadiannya biasa saja. Sebagaimana kekasih-kekasih yunho sebelumnya.

Yunho's girlfriends. Yunho begitu mencintai dan memujaku, tapi di lain pihak dia juga telah mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan gadis lain. Mereka cukup menarik, tapi tidak secantik pacar-pacarku. Yunho selalu memilih gadis pendiam dan penurut, seseorang yang mudah dikontrol. Mungkin karena dalam hubungan kami, aku selalu memegang kontrol sehingga yunho ingin mencari yang berbeda.

"Jae, tadi kau berangkat sekolah dengan yunho?" seulgi bertanya penasaran.

"Iya, kenapa?" jawabku malas.

"Begini… akhir-akhir ini yun semakin sulit untuk dihubungi. Aku maklum saja karena dia sibuk mempersiapkan untuk turnamen. Tapi, apakah dia pernah membicarakan tentangku padamu?" tanyanya segan.

"Hahh? Kurasa tidak. Kenapa kau tidak bertanya langsung saja pada orangnya? Kau kan pacarnya, bukan aku" jawabku tidak ramah.

"Umm… tapi aku tidak ingin membuat yunho membenciku…" suaranya memelas. "Bisa memiliki yunho sebagai pacarku saja sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku, aku merasa sangat beruntung jae…" lanjutnya penuh binar.

Fucking bitch!

Bae seulgi, kau sungguhlah gadis bodoh. Kau boleh merasa bahagia menjadi kekasih yunho. Tapi tidak ada satupun wanita yang dapat mengalahkan posisiku dalam hati yunho. Selama ini aku selalu membagi yunho dengan kekasih-kekasihnya. Tapi aku tidak berhak untuk cemburu, karena aku sendiri bergonta-ganti kekasih di depan yunho. Jika aku melarangnya untuk bersama wanita lain akan sunggguh tidak adil bukan?

Berbicara dengan seulgi membuat mood ku menjadi buruk, aku membutuhkan pelampiasan. Sepulang sekolah, aku mengundang yoona ke rumahku yang memang selalu sepi karena orang tuaku jarang di rumah. Begitu di dalam kamarku, wanita jalang ini menunjukkan warna aslinya. Dia tidak hanya meletakkan tangannya diatas pahaku saat kami duduk bersebelahan. Tangannya bergerak mengelus-elus kearah selangkanganku.

"Oppaa…" bisiknya menggoda, kemudian dia mencium bibirku. Aku membiarkan bibirnya bergerak diatas bibirku, mencoba mengalihkan semuanya dalam ciuman kami, tapi tidak berhasil.

"Hei! Apa kau tidak pernah melakukannya? Lakukan dengan benar!" aku meluapkan kekesalanku padanya. Kemudian aku memintanya untuk memberikan blowjob. Namun, yunho dan seulgi terus membayangiku. Aku yakin, setiap yunho tidur dengan gadis-gadis itu yang dia bayangkan dalam pelukannya adalah diriku. Setiap bibir yang dia cium adalah bibirku dan setiap tangan yang menyentuh kulitnya adalah tanganku.

Tapi, jika aku dan yunho berhubungan siapa yang akan menjadi wanitanya? Siapapun pasti berpikiran sama, seorang pria dengan tinggi 185 cm dan berkulit tan, jangan lupakan aura maskulin yang terus menguar dari tubuhnya tidak mungkin menjadi seorang bottom. Diantara kami berdua tentulah aku yang akan menjadi sosok feminim, seseorang yang dimasuki bukan memasuki.

Jangan harap aku bersedia untuk dimasuki oleh pria lain. Meskipun wajah androgyny ini telah menarik baik wanita dan juga pria, aku tetaplah seorang pria. Aku masih menyukai tubuh wanita dibawah tubuhku. Bagaimana seorang pria bisa bercinta dengan pria lainnya? Itu sungguhlah menjijikkan.

Aku memutuskan yoona hari itu juga, dia sudah tidak berguna lagi bagiku.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, tapi aku tidak menemukan yunho setelah mencarinya di kelasnya. Di lorong sebelah aku menemukan yunho bersama dengan seulgi yang mengaitkan kedua tangannya pada lengan yunho. Yunho yang menyadari keberadaanku, segera melepaskan lengannya dari seulgi.

See? Bahkan yunho tidak akan menghiraukan kekasihnya di depanku.

Sepulang sekolah, aku dan yunho makan ramen di tempat langganan kami.

"Putuskan bae seulgi" aku berucap dengan dingin saat yunho sedang melahap ramennya.

"Huhh? We – wae?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ada banyak alasan untukmu memutuskan seulgi. Aku hanya memberikan poin penting saja. Pertama, karena kau tidak mencintainya dan kedua,gadis itu tidak sepadan denganmu. Kau layak mendapatkan yang lebih baik lagi" terangku singkat. Aku adalah penyebab utama putusnya hubungan yunho dengan seluruh kekasihnya, mereka bisa berada di sisi yunho selama aku memperkenankannya.

"Tapi… aku tidak bisa memutuskannya begitu saja" balasnya. Aku mengenal yunho luar dalam, meski terkadang temperamental dia juga memiliki sisi lembut terutama pada wanita. Aku memandang ke dalam matanya, menunjukkan bahwa ini bukan permintaan tapi perintah.

"Tomorrow, I don't wanna see bae seulgi as your woman anymore." Ucapanku bagaikan sihir di telinga yunho. Dia terdiam sejenak.

"Oke" yunho mengangguk patuh.

.

Yunho terkena sangsi setelah mengkambing hitamkan dirinya saat aku merokok dan membolos bersama geng senior di atap sekolah. Hari-hariku semakin membosankan tanpa dirinya. Karena itu aku menerima ajakan choi seunghyun dan rombongannya untuk berlatih band di studio. Selain itu juga aku sudah lama tidak berlatih vocal bersama mereka.

"Hei jae, kau makin menawan saja he..he.." kim hyunjung, salah satu teman choi seunghyun yang terpesona padaku tapi tidak pernah berani melakukan apapun karena terlalu pengecut. Begitu aku tiba di dalam studio seluruh mata terpusat padaku, hal yang lumrah terjadi saat aku memakai skinny jeans dan kaus v-neck.

Kami berlatih cukup lama, dan sepertinya kemampuan vocalku telah berkarat karena jarang digunakan. Member yang lain keluar untuk mencari makan, menyisakan aku, seunghyun, dan hyunjung.

"Jaejae… yang menarik darimu hanya wajahmu saja. Kau masih butuh seribu tahun lagi untuk menjadi vocalis" seunghyun mendekatiku sambil mengejek. Dia selalu mengucapkan hal-hal vulgar tapi terdapat fakta di dalamnya. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan ucapan kasarnya. Tapi dia semakin berani, dan menarik daguku untuk memandang wajahnya.

"Kau bisa menjual dirimu dengan wajah dan tubuh ini. Akan banyak pria yang rela membayar mahal untukmu" lanjutnya menghina.

Plakk

Aku menampar tangannya yang menyentuh daguku kasar. Aku selalu tau seunghyun sangat menginginkan tubuhku, semuanya terlihat dari matanya. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku dilecehkan oleh pecundang sepertinya. Dia terus mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku tanpa gentar.

"Aku yakin pasti kau lebih nikmat dari wanita, apa yunho pernah merasakannya?" bisiknya sambil meraba bokongku. Mendengar nama yunho, hyunjung hyung mencicit di belakang meja. Ingin sekali aku menampar wajah bengis seunghyun, tapi dia pria yang sangat berbahaya dan aku harus menahan diri. Aku mencakar tangannya yang berada diatas bokongku hingga mengalirkan darah.

"Kau bisa menyentuhku sesukamu, hyung. Tapi jangan harap besok kau masih hidup di tangan yunho" ancamku dengan tenang. Dia segera melepaskan tangannya lalu menjilat darah yang mengalir sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Hmm… kau kucing nakal jaejae…"

.

Hari ini adalah turnamen hapkido antar senior high school. Sudah lebih dari seminggu aku tidak bertemu yunho, aku sangat merindukannya. Yunho telah menjadi bagian hidupku, sehingga beberapa hari saja tanpanya membuatku tidak utuh. Dia bisa menemukanku diantara kerumunan penonton dengan mudah, sepertinya bayanganku selalu ada dalam matanya. Sekian lama tidak melihatnya, membuat yunho terlihat lebih menawan dari sebelumnya.

Aku terus memperhatikan pertandingan yunho tanpa berkedip. Peluh membasahi wajahnya dan geraman dari bibirnya sangat maskulin. Melihatnya seperti ini membuatku merasa seperti seorang ibu yang bangga atas anaknya. Beberapa tahun lagi, yunho akan menjelma menjadi pria gagah dan gentleman. Aku telah membentuk yunho sesuai keinginanku, seperti membentuk origami kertas.

Jika yunho menginginkanku untuk menjadi miliknya, he should be worthy to be my man. Dan aku tidak akan menyerahkan diriku begitu mudahnya, aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang pecundang menyentuhku.

Air mata hampir membasahi mataku saat yunho memenangkan pertandingan final. Kami berpelukan dengan erat dan enggan untuk berpisah, melepaskan kerinduan yang menghantui hati setiap malam.

"Aku merindukanmu, jae…" bisiknya di telingaku.

Ohh, aku tidak boleh membiarkan air mata ini mengalir.

"Aku juga…" suaraku serak karena hampir menangis.

.

Aku sangat menyukai pelajaran PE (physical education), karena aku bisa bergabung dengan kelas yunho.

"Hei, kau jaejoong kan? Kenalkan, aku yoochun" seseorang yang kukenali sebagai anak baru di kelas yunho menyapaku dan tersenyum.

"Hai, salam kenal…" aku membalas senyumannya.

"Aku sering melihatmu bersama yunho, kalian terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri. Hahaha…" ucapnya bercanda. Kami terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang menyenangkan, sudah lama aku tidak merasa enjoy seperti ini.

"Ya, selain sibuk sebagai atlet hapkido yunho juga aktif sebagai student council di sekolah. Meskipun begitu, nilai akademisnya tidak pernah turun. Yunho benar-benar mengagumkan" aku memuji yunho seperti ibu yang sedang memamerkan anaknya saat kami membicarakan yunho.

Tiba-tiba seonsangnim memanggil namaku untuk mengikuti tes olah raga. Aku sedang menjalani tes yang kelima saat terdengar suara gaduh dari pinggir lapangan, hampir seluruh siswa yang mengikuti PE menghambur pada satu titik. Karena penasaran, aku ikut berdesakan mengikuti kerumunan itu. Aku sungguh tercengang saat melihat yunho sedang memukuli wajah yoochun hingga babak belur.

"Yunho! Hentikan! Kau gila!"

.

Yunho menutup rapat mulutnya mengenai insiden di pelajaran PE dan parahnya lagi kami terlibat pertengkaran karenanya. Apa yang bisa membuat yunho memukuli yoochun? Apa karena aku?

Rasa penasaran yang menumpuk membuatku nekat menghampiri yoochun di rumahnya.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf atas perbuatan yunho padamu. Kumohon jangan membencinya karena peristiwa ini. Sebenarnya yunho adalah orang yang baik" aku meminta maaf pada yoochun mewakili yunho. Luka yoochun memang tidak parah, tapi melihat lebam pada wajahnya pasti pukulan yunho sangatlah menyakitkan.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini jae. Tentu aku tidak membenci yunho, tapi akan beda ceritanya jika dia tidak meminta maaf dengan tulus padaku" jawabnya ringan. Yoochun adalah orang paling easy-going yang pernah kukenal, apa karena dia pernah tinggal di amerika?

"Umm… boleh aku tau kenapa yunho bisa sampai memukulmu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ini urusan antara diriku dan yunho. Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu ikut campur, jae" jawabnya singkat. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara mereka berdua? Kenapa jawaban keduanya hampir sama?

.

Beberapa hari setelah kunjunganku ke rumah yoochun, hubungan yunho dengannya menjadi lebih baik. Bahkan mereka telah berteman dekat dalam waktu yang singkat. Seluruh penghuni sekolah tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang mereka lihat. Hanya author (−.−), yunho, dan yoochun yang tau apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua.

Aku dan yunho telah melupakan pertengkaran kami sebelumnya, hanya saja ada yang menggangguku. Go ahra, senior yang gencar mendekati yunho akhir-akhir ini. Apapun yang kulakukan untuk mengusirnya tidak pernah berhasil. Aku sangat membenci nyalinya, dan yang membuatku lebih geram adalah kenyataan bahwa dia terlihat sangat serasi dengan yunho!

Pacar yunho selalu tipe gadis sederhana yang penurut, yunho memang terlihat lebih bersinar bersama dengan gadis glamour seperti ahra. Tak akan kubiarkan yunho jatuh dalam pesonanya.

"Hei yun, menurutmu bagaimana ahra sunbae?" aku bertanya pada yunho saat kami sedang bermain video games di rumahku.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya yunho balik masih focus bermain.

"Tidak perlu pura-pura bodoh, kita semua tau ahra sunbae menyukaimu. Lalu bagaimana dia di matamu?" aku memancingnya.

"Di mataku… dia cantik, badannya juga bagus. Kudengar banyak pria dari sekolah lain sampai mencarinya kesini. Dia juga pintar" jawabnya setengah-setengah. Tapi seluruh ucapannya berisi pujian, dan yunho tidak pernah memuji wanita lain di depanku!

"Ah! Aku bosan bermain game ini terus!" aku merajuk lalu naik keatas kasur untuk berbaring karena kesal.

"Hei jae! Sebentar lagi kita bisa masuk level 10! Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkanku sendiri"

Aku tidak menghiraukan ucapannya. Tiba-tiba lengan kekar yunho melingkar di pinggangku lalu berusaha menarikku turun dari kasur.

"Yahhh! Yunho, apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" teriakku, berusaha bertahan diatas kasur, tapi tenagaku tentunya kalah dengaan kekuatan yunho.

"Kau. Harus. Bermain. Sampai. Level. Sepuluh!" teriaknya sambil terus menarik tubuhku.

Bukkk

Aku membentur sisi kepalaku ke samping kasur.

"Aww! Appo yun…" aku meringis sambil meringkuk di lantai.

"Jae… maafkan aku…" ujarnya khawatir, kemudian mengangkat kepalaku ke dalam pelukannya. Yunho mengelus-elus sisi kepalaku yang terbentur, tidak lama kemudian elusan itu berubah menjadi hembusan napas di rambutku. Yunho mengusapkan hidungnya pada rambutku, aku merasakan tubuhku bergetar aneh. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku padanya, dia menatapku dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Matanya menunjukkan hatinya, tenggelam dalam kerlingan mataku.

Lihat aku, yun. Lihatlah keindahan di depan matamu. Ini adalah wajah yang membuatmu gila karena cinta. Simpan memori ini dalam-dalam, jangan pernah biarkan cintamu padaku berubah…

.

Aku diundang oleh hyunjung hyung untuk berlatih band di studio. Awalnya aku enggan untuk ikut, mengingat perlakuan terakhir dari seunghyun padaku. Karena aku merasa kasihan melihat hyunjung hyung sampai memohon dengan sangat, akhirnya aku mengikutinya ke studio. Suasana studio sedikit berbeda, tapi latihan kami tetap berlangsung seperti biasa. Saat member lain keluar untuk istirahat, aku hendak mengikuti mereka untuk keluar. Tapi tangan seunghyun menahanku.

"Mau kemana, jaejae?" tanyanya dengan mata menerkam. Aku merasakan firasat buruk.

"Aku mau pulang" jawabku mencoba tenang.

"Kau tidak bisa pulang sekarang" tangannya semakin menggenggan tanganku kuat, aku meringis karenanya.

"Lepas, hyung! Jangan berpikir macam-macam padaku!" ancamku. Tapi aku sudah terlambat, saat ini hanya ada kami berdua dalam studio kedap suara dan pintu sudah tertutup rapat. Saat aku hendak berlari menggapai pintu keluar, senghyun menarik tanganku dan menghempaskan tubuhku ke lantai.

Brukk!

Punggungku menabrak lantai menimbulkan suara keras, aku bahkan tidak sempat merasakan sakit karena kejadiannya berlangsung begitu cepat. Seunghyun merobek seragamku dengan mudah. Aku berusaha memberontak tapi salah satu tanganku dia tahan dengan kuat. Dan saat dia membuka celanaku, aku menendangnya sekuat tenaga. Seluruh usahaku terlihat tidak berdaya di hadapan kekuatan tubuh seunghyun. Aku berusaha menyeret tubuhku kearah pintu, aku melihat bayangan hyunjung hyung ketakutan di balik pintu, sepertinya mereka berdua bersekongkol.

Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga hingga suaraku serak dan habis. Apapun yang kulakukan tidak dapat menghentikan apa yang akan seunghyun lakukan padaku. Seunghyun menarik tubuhku kembali di bawah tubuhnya. Aku mencakar dan memukul wajah dan tubuhnya, dia kemudian menahan kedua tanganku dengan kasar.

"Menurutlah jae! Hahh..hah.. jika kau tidak melawan, aku akan membuatmu menikmatinya" ucapnya terengah-engah.

"Jangan harap aku bisa menikmati ditiduri oleh pecundang sepertimu!" desisku.

Plakkk!

Dia menampar pipiku, lalu menamparku lagi. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku berdenyut dan panas. Dia menarik wajahku lalu menciumku dengan ganas seperti singa lapar. Aku merasakan amis di bibirku, dia menggigitnya hingga berdarah.

"Dan pecundang ini akan menjadi pria pertama yang merasakan tubuhmu jaejae…" ucapnya menggeram dan menyeringai.

Cuhhh..

Aku meludah padanya, menyisakan saliva bercampur darah diwajahnya. Matanya membelalak murka oleh amarah, dia melemparkan tinjunya padaku. Rasanya sungguh sakit, aku merasakan rahangku bergeser.

"Brengsek! Jalang!" teriaknya. Dia mulai mengangkat kakiku keatas untuk melihat lubang analku. Pada detik ini aku lebih memilih untuk dipukulinya, daripada diperkosa olehnya. Aku menutup mataku rapat dan terisak saat terdengar benturan tongkat besi disertai lenguhan dari seunghyun.

Sekilas aku melihat yunho menarik tubuh seunghyun dari atas tubuhku, melihat yunho hatiku merasa lega dan aman. Aku terlalu lelah untuk melihat apa yang yunho lakukan pada seunghyun. Tapi tinju yunho pastilah lebih menyakitkan dari pukulan seunghyun, dan aku bisa mendengar suara tongkat yang meretakkan tulang.

"Jae… jae…" yunho mengambil tubuh polosku kedalam rengkuhannya. Tubuhnya panas dan bergetar oleh emosi. Dia memelukku pelan dan menjilati darah di bibirku.

"Hiks.. hiks.." aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena penglihatanku telah buram oleh air mata. Saat ini pasti wajahku terlihat sangat buruk dan kotor di matanya. Yunho mengecupi bibirku pelan, sangat pelan sehingga aku tidak merasa sakit meski terluka. Aku merangkulkan kedua lenganku pada bahunya, masih menggigil oleh rasa takut. Hatiku begitu dingin, hanya yunho yang bisa menghangatkannya.

.

Kejadian naas yang menimpaku memberikan turning point dalam kehidupan kami. Seunghyun koma selama beberapa hari dan beberapa tulang rusuknya patah, jika nyawa seunghyun tidak selamat setelah operasi mungkin yunho terancam hukuman pidana. Yunho telah mencemarkan nama baik sekolah dan juga tidak bisa lagi meneruskan karirnya sebagai atlet hapkido nasional, sedangkan seunghyun dikeluarkan dari sekolah atas tuntutan keluargaku. Hyunjung telah menyelamatkanku dengan membawa yunho ke lokasi kejadian, sepertinya dia menyesal setelah melihatku meronta dalam kungkungan seunghyun.

Bagaimana denganku? Keluargaku bahkan tidak dapat menutupi rasa malunya mengetahui anak laki-lakinya hampir diperkosa oleh pria lain. Gossip menyebar luas dengan cepat, aku hampir tidak dapat menegakkan tubuhku disaat setiap orang menunjukku sebagai pria jalang yang hampir diperkosa. Yunho semakin protektif kemanapun kami pergi, jika tidak ada yoochun kehidupanku dan yunho akan menyedihkan dan suram.

Setelah kelulusan senior high school, entah dorongan dari mana yunho menyatakan cintanya padaku. Aku menolaknya begitu saja.

Siapapun akan menganggapku sangat egois. Terus mengikat yunho dalam genggamanku, tapi tidak pernah menyerahkan diriku seutuhnya. Apa yang yunho harapkan jika aku menerima cintanya? Gwangzu adalah kota kecil dan gossip mudah untuk menyebar, tidak semua orang bisa menerima hubungan sesama jenis. Mereka akan men-cap kami sebagai gay dan itu akan terus menempel kemanapun kami pergi. Aku tidak siap untuk menghadapi tekanan itu seberapapun besarnya perasaan kami berdua, karena itu aku semakin menjauhinya.

Yunho-ku yang malang. Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku sebenarnya padamu.

Let's torture ourselves by this twisted love.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

.

Aku masih tidak percaya, bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpa yunho selama hampir 10 tahun kami berpisah?

Setelah lulus senior high school berkali-kali aku berusaha melupakan kebersamaan kami, aku yakin yunhopun mengalami hal yang sama. Namun kami selalu mencari satu sama lain.

Sudah 2 minggu aku menetap di kediaman hyunjung hyung, dia masih tidak mau membantuku. Setelah hyunjung hyung menutup kliniknya, tiba-tiba dia memanggilku ke dalam ruangannya dan memintaku untuk melihat sebuah video sambil mendengarkan lewat headset.

"Aku merekam hasil USG kehamilanmu. Perhatikan baik-baik jae" ucapnya.

Video itu berisi kondisi janin di dalam perutku. Bentuknya masih belum jelas, tapi ada beberapa bagian yang sedang berkembang. Aku bisa mendengar detakan jantung, tapi suaranya begitu kecil sehingga aku harus menyimak dengan baik. Suara detakan jantung itu semakin cepat sedikit demi sedikit, mengingatkanku akan detakan jantung yunho saat menyandarkan wajahku di dadanya. Tiba-tiba dadaku begitu sesak akan rasa bersalah yang menimpaku.

"Masih ingin menggugurkannya?" tanya hyunjung. Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku, menahan sedu-sedan.

"Aku tidak tau…"

"Kau adalah calon ibu, jae. Kau tidak bisa selamanya mempertahankan ego-mu" ucap hyunjung hyung tenang. Mendengar nasehatnya membuatku membayangkan bagaimana aku dapat membangun sebuah keluarga kecil bersama yunho. Haruskah aku mengorbankan segalanya demi bayiku dan yunho?

Hatiku sedang dalam dilemma. Aku kesini untuk menggugurkan bayi ini. Tapi setiap saat aku selalu memikirkan yunho. Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa yunho makan dengan teratur? Apa dia juga tersiksa karena merindukanku?

Aku tidak percaya pernah berpikir bahwa sex antara pria sangat menjijikkan, tapi yunho adalah pengecualian. Yunho selalu penuh gairah saat bercinta denganku, miliknya begitu keras dan panas bagai besi panas memasuki tubuhku. Kata-kata cinta mengalir dari bibirnya ke dalam hatiku. Aku yang tidak berdaya dalam kuasa tubuh maskulinnya, hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang.

Begitu terbiasa melakukannya bersama yunho, aku dapat menikmati ekstasi dan rasa sakit dalam bercinta. Aku dan yunho tidaklah gay sebelumnya, tapi kami bercinta setiap hari dan setiap malam. Tanpa kusadari, yunho telah berhasil membuatku menjadi wanitanya.

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

.

.

Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mian mian, kalo ada yang ga suka saya bikin ceritanya jadi begini. Tapi saya pengen menceritakan latar belakang yunjae disini dan ngejelasin asal muasal masalah mereka berdua.

joongie: sebenernya review dari reader juga ngaruh sama kelanjutan cerita, apalagi kalau ada saran yang membangun. Tapi waktu saya mutusin chapter ini dibagi jadi 2 part karena komen temen saya yang ngamuk-ngamuk sama karakter jae yang ababil. Hehe…

Selain itu saya sendiri juga ngerasa kayak ada yang miss dari cerita ini, makanya pas baca beberapa komen tuh kayak disadarkan gitu… ^_^

Jangan ngamuk ya teman-teman, di chapter selanjutnya saya akan langsung mempertemukan yunjae plus smut dan lemon buat semuanya. Semoga saya bisa menghadirkan cerita yang lebih bagus lagi.

Don't forget to RnR…


	7. Chapter 6

JE T'AIME

Pairing : Yunho x Jaejoong

Genre : Romance/Friendship/Hurt

Rate : M

Disclaimer : they are not mine but this story is mine

Warning : kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata, miss typo, penceritaan ngebut.

Maaf, maaf banget saya baru bisa update sekarang. Saya udah ga punya waktu lagi buat nulis (Ugh! I hate growing up!) dan juga sempet buntu buat nerusin fic ini. Saya bisa aja maksain nulis dalam keadaan begitu, tapi saya takut hasilnya ga akan memuaskan buat saya sama yang baca T.T

Terima kasih banyak buat seluruh reader yang masih setia nungguin dan ngikutin fic ini. Tanpa kalian karya saya ini ga ada apa-apanya. (*kiss kiss)

Terima kasih juga buat iasshine yang udah ngasih saran dan semangat. Yang sempet kita diskusiin itu bakal saya tulis di chapter selanjutnya soalnya chapter ini udah panjang banget. Hehehe…

Enjoy! ^_^

.

.

Lovesick

Satu kata itu sudah cukup menjelaskan keadaan yunho saat ini. Dan yang selalu terkena imbasnya pastilah yoochun.

"Yun, kau benar-benar sudah menjadi beruang ya sekarang." Saat ini keduanya sedang menikmati jajanan kaki lima usai jam kantor. Yunho mengisi kekosongan hatinya setelah kepergian jaejoong dengan memasukkan segala jenis makanan ke dalam perutnya dan mabuk hampir setiap malam. Tubuhnya menjadi sedikit gemuk dengan pola hidup yang tidak sehat ini, hal ini tentunya membuat yoochun semakin khawatir.

"Kau berlebihan, aku tidak segemuk itu." yunho menyangkal.

"Really? Lalu perutmu yang buncit itu disebut apa?" sindir yoochun. Yunho tidak menghiraukan ucapan sahabatnya dan terus makan.

"Bagaimana dengan detektif yang sudah kau sewa untuk mencari jaejoong? Apa dia telah menemukan sesuatu?" tanya yoochun. Sejak dua minggu yang lalu yunho menyewa detektif swasta untuk menyelidiki keberadaan jaejoong, berhubung yunho tidak memiliki banyak waktu luang lagi sejak kembali bekerja.

"Kemarin aku mendapat kabar bahwa jaejoong sudah tidak ada di kota ini lagi. Dan peluangnya untuk pergi ke gwangzu sangat kecil, jaejoong tidak akan pernah kembali kesana." Jawab yunho masih setia memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya sambil beberapa kali menyesap soju. Yoochun memandangnya dengan ngeri.

"Yunho, bisakah kau tidak terus seperti ini? Jika aku terus mengawalmu tiap malam, aku bisa ikut menjadi beruang dan jun-chan tersayang tidak akan mau kupeluk lagi!" gerutu yoochun kesal.

"Yah! aku tidak pernah memintamu menemaniku minum atau makan. Kalau kau ingin, pulang saja sana pada istrimu tersayang itu!" balas yunho lebih kesal.

"Hei, sebagai teman yang baik aku mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu. Dan aku sudah muak dipanggil oleh polisi setempat untuk menjemputmu yang selalu mabuk di sembarang tempat seperti seorang gelandangan!" balas yoochun mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. Ibu pemilik kedai menghampiri meja keduanya dan meletakkan sepiring tteokbokki. Yunho memandang makanan di depannya dengan sendu.

"Oh, jae selalu membuatkan tteokbokki saat aku di rumah…" kemudian yunho menenggak sebotol soju seperti seekor onta menemukan oasis. Yoochun memandang frustasi pada yunho.

 _Oi, detektif swasta siapapun-namamu-itu! Kumohon segera temukan jaejoong! Lama-lama aku bisa gila disiniiiii!_

Yoochun merutuk sepenuh hati. Malam itu dia mengantar yunho yang mabuk ke apartemennya. Jatahnya untuk bermesraan dengan jun-chan tersayang pupuslah sudah.

.

Saat ini yunho dan yoochun sedang mengadakan meeting dengan dewan direksi lainnya. Beberapa kali mata yunho memandang kosong dan yoochun harus menutupi kelakuan aneh yunho setiap saat. Akhir-akhir inipun senyum yunho terlihat dipaksakan. Yoochun merasa kasihan pada yunho, dia berharap semua ini akan segera berakhir dan yunho kembali seperti biasa.

Beberapa hari kemudian, yunho dihubungi oleh detektif yang telah dia sewa.

"Yunho-ssi, aku sudah menemukan keberadaan jaejoong." dada yunho terasa berhenti sesaat mendengar berita ini.

"Jaejoong sedang berada di busan. Apa kau mengenal kim hyunjung?" tanyanya. Sungguh yunho tidak menyangka akan mendengar namanya kembali setelah senior high school.

"Aku mengenalnya, dia adalah seniorku dan jaejoong semasa senior high school." Jawab yunho tegang.

"Setelah pergi meninggalkan seoul, jaejoong mendatangi kim hyunjung. Dan hingga saat ini telah menetap di kediamannya." Lanjut detektif itu. Yunho mengepalkan tangannya kuat, dia sangat ingin memukul sesuatu untuk melampiaskan perasaannya.

"Apa kau tau alasan jaejoong mendatangi hyunjung?" tanya yunho sedikit menggeram.

"Jika kau menginginkan informasi itu, aku membutuhkan waktu untuk menyelidikinya lebih dalam lagi. Apa kau bisa menunggu beberapa hari?" yunho tidak ada waktu untuk menunggu lagi, dia harus menyusul jaejoong saat ini juga.

"Tidak perlu, tugasmu cukup sampai disini. Kirimkan saja alamat lengkap kim hyunjung di busan sekarang." Ucap yunho terburu-buru.

Siang itu yunho meninggalkan gedung kantornya bersama changmin menuju busan. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya disebabkan oleh adrenalin yang melesat tinggi. Kim hyunjung adalah salah satu pria yang tertarik untuk memiliki jaejoongnya, dan saat ini mereka sedang tinggal bersama. Berbagai pertanyaan dan dugaan buruk berkecamuk dalam kepala yunho.

Mengapa jaejoong mendatangi hyunjung diantara sekian banyak teman lainnya? Apakah mereka memiliki hubungan lebih dari teman biasa setelah senior high school? Dan mungkinkah… bayi dalam kandungan jaejoong bukan anaknya?

Yunho berharap dugaan yang terakhir ternyata salah besar. Yunho benar-benar akan membunuh hyunjung jika dia yang telah menghamili jaejoong. Saat ini akal sehat yunho tidak berjalan dengan baik, tubuhnya dikuasai oleh emosi dan amarah. Hasil dari rasa sepi dan gelisah yang menumpuk setiap hari.

Dia tidak dapat tidur setiap malam, hanya memikirkan jaejoong. Tidak ada lagi yang menemaninya saat berlibur. Tidak ada yang peduli padanya di rumah, memeluknya saat kesepian, menciumnya saat sedih dan menghangatkan tubuhnya diatas king size bed miliknya.

Setelah cukup lama berputar-putar mencari, akhirnya yunho tiba di kediaman hyunjung pada sore hari. Yunho sekilas melihat klinik di sebelah rumah hyunjung, tapi tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Tangannya bergerak menekan bel pintu dengan changmin yang berdiri di belakang. Tiba-tiba yunho dapat menghirup wangi familiar dari dalam rumah, wangi masakan buatan jaejoong. Bayangan akan jaejoong yang menyiapkan makanan untuk hyunjung, dan hal-hal lain yang mungkin jaejoong lakukan untuk melayani pria lain selain dirinya membuat yunho gelap mata.

Dan saat itu juga hyunjung membuka pintu rumahnya, tanpa disangka yunho menerobos masuk seperti banteng dalam arena bertarung. Proporsi tubuh hyunjung sebenarnya hampir sama dengan yunho, namun kekuatan yunho jauh lebih unggul darinya. Hyunjung yang terkejut akan kedatangan yunho hanya terperangah ketakutan dihadapkan dengan wajah mengerikan yunho.

"Yun… yun… yunho?" hyunjung tergagap. Yunho menarik kerah baju hyunjung dengan kedua tangannya dan menghempaskan tubuh hyunjung pada dinding dengan keras.

Brakkk!

"DIMANA JAEJOONGG!" yunho berteriak pada wajah hyunjung bagai singa jantan yang mengaum.

"Yun… tenang yun… aku, bisa, menjelaskannya…" hyunjung tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar dalam keadaan ini. Dan yunho semakin mendesaknya dengan keras tanpa jeda.

"JAWAB BRENGSEK!" yunho tidak butuh penjelasan darinya, yang dia inginkan saat ini adalah jaejoong. Yunho semakin mengeratkan kerah baju hyunjung dengan tinjunya, membuatnya sesak dan semakin sulit berbicara.

"Yunho! Lepaskan dia!" teriak jaejoong berjarak agak jauh dari keduanya. Yunho menoleh ke arah suara jaejoong kemudian melepaskan hyunjung begitu saja. Perasaannya bercampur aduk melihat jaejoong setelah sekian lama mencarinya.

"Jae, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau meninggalkanku dan pergi kesini saat sedang mengandung?" akhirnya yunho berbicara. Jaejoong terkejut, yunho telah mengetahui kehamilannya.

"Apakah kami berdua sama di matamu? Kau mendapatkan pertolongan darinya lalu kau melayaninya seperti yang kau lakukan bersamaku?!" tuduh yunho frontal. Jaejoong sungguh tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa yunho berpikir seperti itu tentang dirinya?

"Micheosso?! Bayi dalam perutku adalah anakmu! Kau adalah satu-satunya pria yang pernah tidur denganku!" jaejoong berjalan mendekati yunho dengan suara melengking dan berusaha tabah. Dituduh serendah itu oleh orang yang dicintai sungguh menyakitkan.

"Lalu… mengapa kau meninggalkanku?! Taukah kau betapa sulitnya bagiku mencarimu selama ini?! Seharusnya kau selalu menyayangi orang yang kau cintai! Tapi mengapa kau selalu menyakitiku?" yunho mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya selama ini. Jaejoong memandang wajah yunho yang begitu hancur terlukai olehnya.

"Jawab aku, jae!" yunho kembali menuntut jawaban saat jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Kemudian jaejoong memandangnya geram.

"Aku pergi untuk menggugurkan bayi ini."

Yunho terperangah. Meskipun dia sudah menduganya setelah menemui dokter yang menangani jaejoong di rumah sakit, tapi dia tidak menyangka jaejoong begitu tega. Mengapa jaejoong selalu menyakitinya seperti ini?

Plakkk!

Itu adalah suara tangan yunho yang menampar pipi jaejoong dengan keras. Jaejoong menyentuh pipinya yang berdenyut sambil meringis, dia marah sekaligus merasa harga dirinya begitu terlukai. Hatinya lebih sakit dibandingkan dengan pipinya yang merah saat ini. Sekasar apapun yunho pada orang lain, dia tidak pernah melayangkan tangan sedikitpun pada jaejoong. Selama ini yunho selalu memperlakukan jaejoong bak seorang puteri raja.

"Kau berani menamparku?! Apa kau sudah gila Jung Yunho!" teriak jaejoong murka, setitik air mata menetes di pelupuk matanya. Yunho tersadar setelah mendengar ucapan jaejoong.

 _Ah, bagaimana bisa aku menampar jaejoong? Ibu dari calon anakku?_

"Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan! Jika kau berada di posisiku, apa kau mau mengandung sebagai seorang pria!" jaejoong masih meraung padanya. Yunho mendekati jaejoong ragu lalu membelai pipi jaejoong yang merah dengan tangannya yang bergetar, seakan kulitnya akan melepuh begitu bersentuhan dengan kulit jaejoong.

"Maaf jae… maafkan aku…" bisiknya pelan dan serak.

Oh! Betapa jaejoong membenci yunho saat ini! Dia sungguh membenci yunho, tapi juga sangat mencintainya. Dan saat kedua lengan yunho mencoba melingkari bahu ringkihnya dengan perlahan, jaejoong begitu mendambakan dekapan yunho dan hampir terbuai olehnya. Namun pipinya yang berdenyut masih mengingatkan jaejoong akan perbuatan yunho sebelumnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku, brengsek!" teriak jaejoong berusaha menepis kedua lengan besar yunho.

"Jae, maafkan aku… aku khilaf…" yunho terus mengatakan hal yang sama. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melukai jaejoong, dan ternyata rasanya sungguh menyakitkan. Melihat wajah jaejoong yang hampir menangis karenanya dan terus berteriak menghujatnya membuat hatinya serasa teriris. Setelah bertahan menghadapi segala cercaan dari jaejoong, akhirnya yunho dapat menyentuh kedua bahu jaejoong perlahan.

"Aku membencimu! Pergi dariku, huk! Kau yang membuatku seperti ini!" jaejoong memukul-mukul dada bidang yunho dengan segenap tenaganya, terisak dan berusaha menahan tangis. Mendengar kata benci dari suara jaejoong yang memilukan sungguh membuat yunho ingin menangis.

"Hentikan, jae... jangan katakan itu lagi..." yunho merangkul tubuh jaejoong dengan kedua lengannya.

"Aku membencimu. Hiks…" Jaejoong memberontak berusaha melepaskan pelukan yunho, rasa kesal dan frustasi mewarnai wajahnya.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpa dirimu?" kedua tangan yunho menangkup wajah jaejoong lebih dekat sehingga dia dapat melihat wajah jaejoong dengan jelas. Tidak ada perlawanan lagi dari tubuh jaejoong, dia semakin terisak dan memilih untuk menutup matanya daripada berpandangan dengan yunho.

"Yunh…" Alis jaejoong semakin bertaut kesal karena air mata tidak berhenti mengalir. Nafas yunho yang berhembus begitu dekat dengannya membuat jaejoong membuka matanya yang telah berair.

Wajah yang dia lihat sungguh menyedihkan. Jaejoong tidak pernah melihat wajah yunho yang seperti ini. Dia terlihat menderita dan kesakitan. Yunho tersenyum miris, akhirnya jaejoong mau membuka mata dan memandangnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. You're my other half." Bisik yunho sembari mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir jaejoong. Kemudian dia mencium jaejoong sebagaimana jiwanya telah menemukan sebagian dirinya yang telah hilang.

.

Dua pria tampan lainnya sudah berada di halaman rumah hyunjung meninggalkan sepasang kekasih agar dapat memiliki waktu berdua. Tentunya mereka merasa pertengkaran yunho dan jaejoong bukanlah tontonan. Hyunjung merasa canggung berdiri diam bersama pria asing yang tidak dikenalinya dan sudah melihatnya hampir babak belur oleh yunho.

"Um… kau temannya yunho?" tanya hyunjung basa-basi.

"Aku supir pribadi yunho-ssi." Jawab changmin kaku. Hyunjung mengangguk kemudian memandang changmin penasaran.

"Kau tau… soal yunho dan jaejoong?" tanya hyunjung lagi. Changmin memandangnya lalu hanya mengangguk. Hyunjung menghela napas panjang.

"Aaahhhh! Bodohnya aku terlibat diantara mereka berdua lagi. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah mengijinkan jaejoong tinggal disini." Keluh hyunjung.

"Tapi… setelah melihat betapa cantiknya jaejoong, kau pasti mengerti kan tidak akan ada pria yang bisa menolaknya?" hyunjung tersenyum kikuk. Changmin hanya diam memandangnya datar, membuat hyunjung jadi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya… jaejoong-ssi sangat cantik." Tiba-tiba changmin berucap. "Wajar bila yunho-ssii sangat mencintainya."

Hyunjung merasa aneh mendengar pujian itu dari changmin yang berwajah dingin. Tapi ucapannya membuktikan bahwa dia sudah mengerti betul hubungan antara yunho dan jaejoong.

Setelah menyelesaikan seluruh permasalahan antara keduanya, yunho dan jaejoong berpamitan pada hyunjung dan juga meminta maaf atas kekacauan yang mereka bawa padanya.

Mereka tiba di apartemen yunho setelah larut malam. Dan saat yunho membuka pintu, jaejoong terlihat ragu untuk mengikutinya memasuki apartemen yang selama beberapa bulan belakangan telah menjadi saksi bisu kebersamaan keduanya. Yunho memandang jaejoong dengan bingung.

"Kenapa, boojae?"

Mendengar panggilan yunho untuknya, membuat jaejoong merasa seluruh sel-sel dalam tubuhnya kembali hidup. Mata bulatnya masih menatap wajah tampan yunho. Namun dia merasa tidak layak untuk kembali tinggal disini setelah mematahkan hati yunho dan niat buruknya pada bayi mereka. Bahkan setelah apa yang dia lakukan, yunho masih memaafkan dan mencintainya.

Yunho bisa merasakan perasaan bersalah dalam air muka jaejoong. Lengan panjangnya bergerak menggapai tangan jaejoong dan menariknya masuk ke dalam apartemen yang masih gelap. Setelah menekan tombol remote, cahaya menerangi seluruh ruangan.

"Kau pasti lelah setelah perjalanan jauh. Segeralah tidur, aku akan mandi dulu…" ucap yunho, kemudian mengecup kening jaejoong pelan. Setelah yunho memasuki kamar mandi, jaejoong masih berdiri mematung di tengah apartemen dengan koper di sisinya.

Ruangan ini begitu familiar tapi juga begitu asing di matanya. Dia masih bisa mengingat kenangan bersama yunho di setiap sudut ruangan, tapi dia juga merasa semua itu bukanlah miliknya.

Bagaimana jika dia tidak pernah pergi meninggalkan yunho? Apakah mereka akan berakhir sama seperti sekarang? Apa dia akan terus mempertahankan egonya atau mengalah untuk cintanya pada yunho?

Setelah merenung cukup lama, akhirnya jaejoong berjalan menuju kamar yunho untuk berganti pakaian. Dan apa yang dia lihat setelahnya sulit untuk diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Dia menemukan beberapa bingkai foto dirinya bersama dengan yunho yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ada dalam kamar ini.

Foto-foto itu berisi dirinya dengan yunho saat memasuki junior high school dan senior high school, saat jaejoong bernyanyi dengan band nya di salah satu event sekolah, kejuaraan hapkido yang yunho ikuti, dan lainnya. Seluruh kenangan saat keduanya masih remaja, ignorant, dan tidak sanggup mendeskripsikan cinta.

Jaejoong mengambil sebuah foto yang menarik matanya, foto mereka setelah tinggal bersama, namun yang satu ini berbeda dari yang lain. Dalam seberkas kertas ini keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih. Jaejoong memandang wajahnya dalam foto itu tersenyum bahagia sembari mengecup sudut bibir yunho yang sedang memandang ke kamera. Dalam foto ini mereka saling mencintai, yunho adalah miliknya dan dia adalah milik yunho. Tidak ada ego yang menghalangi keduanya. Setetes air membasahi foto yang sedang dia pandangi.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Kim jaejoong, kau sungguh bodoh!"

Jaejoong memeluk bingkai foto itu dan meratap. Yunho yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi terkejut melihat jaejoong terduduk diatas karpet.

"Jae? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya yunho khawatir menghampirinya. Setelah melihat apa yang sedang jaejoong peluk, dia baru menyadari bahwa jaejoong telah menemukan koleksi barunya setelah ditinggalkan jaejoong.

Yunho memeluk jaejoong dari belakang, menciumi rambutnya untuk memberikan ketenangan.

"Apa aku terlihat bodoh karena memajang foto kita seperti ini?" Tanya yunho di telinga jaejoong, sedikit merasa malu. Jaejoong terdiam sejenak, kemudian memutar kepalanya berpandangan dengan yunho. Matanya sedikit merah.

"Yun, mengapa kau mencintaiku?"

Yunho tidak menyangka diberi pertanyaan seperti ini, kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Boojae, apa kau masih ingat pertama kali kita bertemu?" yunho bertanya balik. Jaejoong beringsut sambil menyapu matanya yang masih sembap dan berbalik menghadap yunho.

"Saat kita baru memasuki junior high school kau berkelahi dengan anak yang bertubuh besar di lorong sekolah. Kangin? Shindong?" ucap jaejoong.

"Kangin. Meskipun kadang aku juga berkelahi dengan Shindong…" potong yunho tersenyum lebar, senang jika jaejoong masih mengingatnya.

"Kau mencegahku untuk melawan kangin, dan aku kesal padamu yang ikut campur urusanku meskipun kita tidak saling mengenal." Lanjut yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mulai berbicara.

"Kau lebih kesal lagi setelah aku bilang alasanku mencegahmu adalah karena aku yakin kau akan dihabisi oleh anak yang jauh lebih besar darimu. Aku begitu bersikeras, sehingga membuat kangin hilang kesabaran lalu memukulku. Setelahnya, kau berkelahi dengan kangin dan membuatnya babak belur. Aku terkesima melihatmu mengalahkan tukang bully bertubuh besar. Aku menanyaimu gerakan apa yang kau gunakan untuk melawannya, karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya seumur hidupku. Lalu kau menjawab…"

"Hapkido" ucap yunho dan jaejoong bersamaan. Yunho membelai halus sisi rambut jaejoong.

"Ya, hapkido. Kau semakin menatapku kagum. Dan saat aku membersihkan bibirmu yang berdarah, aku sadar bahwa bibirmu semerah cherry, sepasang doe eyes dan kulit seputih salju. Tubuh dan wajah yang begitu rapuh, tapi berani dan penuh percaya diri. Kau sangat cantik."

"Aku tidak mengerti arti perasaan ini. Yang aku tau, aku ingin mengenalmu dan berteman denganmu. Saat senior high school aku baru mengerti arti cinta. Cinta adalah perasaanku padamu." Lanjut yunho. Matanya memandang lurus pada jaejoong.

"Kadang aku berharap kau adalah seorang wanita. Aku selalu merasa bahwa Tuhan telah melakukan kesalahan karena membuatku mencintai seorang pria. Tapi setelah kita tinggal bersama, mencintaimu adalah hal terindah dalam hidupku. Jika kita tidak bisa bersama dalam kehidupan ini, aku harap kita bisa bersama di kehidupan selanjutnya." Yunho menarik tangan jaejoong lalu menciumi telapak tangannya.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan kesedihan dalam mata yunho dan pergumulan batin yang ia lalui selama ini. Semua itu tidak mudah dan juga menyakitkan. Tapi yunho terus melaluinya bagaikan sebuah perahu kecil di tengah lautan. Yunho telah menyelami hati jaejoong selama bertahun-tahun, meskipun jaejoong sering melukainya bagai lautan luas yang mengirimkan gelombang besar bertubi-tubi.

Bittersweet

Apa yang mereka rasakan selama ini sangatlah pahit dan melelahkan demi menggapai keindahan dan kepuasan cinta yang tidak wajar.

Keduanya tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan ini lebih jauh lagi, karena sudah terlalu lelah dan larut. Jaejoong tidur menyamping dengan yunho yang memeluknya dari belakang. Dia menautkan jari-jarinya pada jemari tangan yunho yang bebas. Lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal dan dapat tercium wangi khas yunho yang maskulin.

Dalam hatinya, jaejoong berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan yunho lagi. Kecuali jika yunho yang memintanya untuk pergi.

.

At yunho's office

"Yun!" kepala yoochun muncul dari luar pintu ruangan yunho.

"Chun, masuklah…" pinta yunho.

"Bagaimana dengan jae? Kau sudah menemukannya?" Tanya yoochun lalu duduk di depan yunho. Dia tidak sempat menanyakan kabar terbaru mengenai jaejoong dikarenakan pekerjaannya di luar kota.

"Dia sekarang di apartemenku." Yunho tersenyum.

"Oh, syukurlah! Ini artinya dia telah kembali padamu bukan?" tambah yoochun.

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak kembalinya jaejoong di apartemen yunho. Meski sikap jaejoong padanya sudah lebih terbuka dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya, kadang yunho meminta changmin untuk terus mengawasi jaejoong. Dia takut suatu saat jaejoong berubah pikiran dan pergi meninggalkannya lagi.

"Chun… sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu sejak lama. Tapi mencari keberadaan jae telah menyita waktuku. Saat ini jae sedang mengandung, ternyata dia memiliki rahim yang sedang berkembang di perutnya. Dokter yang menemukannya menyebut ini male pregnancy." Terang yunho, dia mencoba membaca wajah yoochun yang terbengong-bengong.

"Male pregnancy? Kau serius, yun?" Tanya yoochun masih ternganga.

"Aku serius. Aku tidak akan bercanda soal ini. Jae sedang mengandung anakku." Ujar yunho tersenyum.

"Yun! Yun! Wow, kau akan menjadi seorang ayah!" teriak yoochun antusias. "Selamat yun! Aku ikut senang untuk kalian berdua!" yoochun semakin tidak terkendali.

"Oh! Bagaimana jika aku mengunjungi kalian dengan istriku? Kami akan membelikan pakaian hamil untuknya." Tambah yoochun.

"Ah, istrimu?" yunho sedikit ragu. Yoochun mengerti maksud yunho dan menepuk bahunya.

"Tenang yun, jun-chan adalah wanita yang baik dan pengertian. Selain itu aku juga sudah sering menceritakan kisah kalian padanya. Dia akan dengan senang hati berteman dengan jae." Yoochun meyakinkan.

.

Jaejoong terlihat sibuk mempersiapkan jamuan makan malam untuk menyambut kedatangan yoochun dan istrinya. Dia membeli bahan makanan lebih banyak dari biasanya dan sepertinya jaejoong berniat untuk menjamu tamunya dengan hidangan istimewa. Yunho begitu heran melihat usaha berlebihan yang jaejoong keluarkan untuk acara makan malam sederhana mereka.

"Kau yakin kita tidak sedang mengadakan open house party, boo?" Tanya yunho sarkastis.

"Huh? Apa aku memasak terlalu banyak yunnie? Atau ini tidak sesuai dengan selera mereka? Ooohh! Bagaimana jika mereka tidak menyukai masakanku!" jaejoong berteriak histeris dengan kedua tangan menutupi pipinya.

"Tenanglah boojae… Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Kau terlihat begitu gugup." Yunho melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang jaejoong dan mendekatkan kedua tubuh mereka. Jaejoong menengadah, sepasang doe eyesnya memandang wajah yunho dan menggigiti bibir bawahnya dengan resah.

"Aku… aku tidak tau bagaimana menghadapi yoochun setelah kita menjadi pasangan. Kita sudah berteman dengannya sejak kita masih menjadi sahabat. Apa dia akan memandang aneh padaku? Bagaimana dengan istrinya? Apa dia bisa menerima pasangan sejenis seperti kita?" ucap jaejoong gugup. Kedatangan yoochun dan istrinya bagaikan trial bagi jaejoong dan dia tidak dapat menghentikan segala pemikiran buruk yang mungkin terjadi.

Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir hati yunho.

"Hei! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu yun!" jaejoong memukul-mukul dada bidang yunho kesal.

"Kekhawatiranmu itu adalah hal terakhir yang akan terjadi jae. Yoochun sudah tau sejak lama perasaanku padamu. Saat aku memberitahunya tentang kehamilanmu, dia juga turut senang dan bersikeras ingin berkunjung untuk memberi selamat. Junsu bahkan telah membelikanmu hadiah untuk ibu hamil." Terang yunho.

"Mwo? Sejak kapan yoochun tau?" jaejoong tidak menyangka, dia kira yoochun tidak pernah tau apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan yunho.

"Kau pikir atas ide siapa aku bisa berani menyatakan cintaku padamu saat kelulusan senior high school?" yunho memberi petunjuk.

"Bisa dibilang yoochun adalah konsultan cintaku selama itu berhubungan denganmu hingga sekarang." lanjut yunho, dan dia baru menyadari betapa besar peran yoochun dalam hubungan mereka.

Muka jaejoong memerah. Berarti selama ini yoochun telah mengetahui segalanya, hingga setiap detailnya. Bahkan dia juga yang selalu memberikan solusi pada yunho. Ini sungguh memalukan, dan dalam beberapa menit lagi jaejoong akan bertemu dengan yoochun!

Ting! Tong!

"Ah, sepertinya mereka telah sampai" yunho melepas pelukannya dan beranjak menuju pintu. Jaejoong segera berkaca untuk yang kesekian kali dan merapikan rambutnya lalu mengikuti yunho.

"Hei, yun!" yoochun langsung menyapa dan memeluk yunho begitu pintu terbuka. Setelahnya, dia menangkap sosok jaejoong berdiri di belakang yunho dengan gugup.

"Jae! Bagaimana kabarmu?" yoochun memeluk jaejoong dengan erat. Jaejoong sedikit terkejut tapi merasa senang yoochun masih bersikap sama padanya. Dia membalas pelukan yoochun, merasakan nostalgia.

"Kenalkan. Ini istriku, park junsu" yoochun melepaskan pelukan jaejoong dan melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu istrinya. Junsu adalah seorang wanita yang manis, tubuhnya sedikit lebih pendek dari yoochun dengan rambut lurus sebahu.

"Anyeonghaseyo, park junsu imnida…" junsu sedikit membungkuk. Jaejoong sedikit terpana dengan suara junsu yang hampir mirip dengan lumba-lumba.

"Anyeonghaseyo, kim jaejoong imnida…" jawab jaejoong kikuk.

"Ayo masuk! Jaejoong sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita." Ajak yunho.

Mereka menyantap makan malam yang telah jaejoong persiapkan sambil berbincang-bincang. Kebanyakan didominasi oleh percakapan antara yunho dan yoochun, berhubung jaejoong masih merasa kikuk dan junsu lebih banyak menyimak.

"Jaejoong, apa kau memasak semua ini?" tiba-tiba junsu bertanya. Jaejoong sedikit kaget diajak berbicara oleh junsu.

"Iya, aku yang memasaknya. Karena aku tidak tau apa yang kalian suka, jadi aku membuat cukup banyak jenis makanan. Apa ada yang tidak sesuai dengan seleramu?" tanya jaejoong khawatir.

"Tentu saja tidak. Semua masakanmu sungguh enak, jaejoong-ah. Mungkin sekali-kali aku harus belajar memasak denganmu." Ucap junsu tersenyum.

"Oh ya, baby. Apa kau membawa bingkisannya?" Tanya yoochun pada junsu.

"Hampir saja lupa. Jaejoong-ah, ini sedikit bingkisan dari kami, kuharap kau menyukainya." Junsu menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan yang terlipat rapi pada jaejoong.

"Bukalah, jae…" pinta yoochun.

Jaejoong membuka bungkusan itu dengan hati-hati. Ternyata isinya adalah celana dan pakaian untuk ibu hamil.

"Aku harap kau menggunakannya setelah hamil tua jaejoong-ah. Kau pasti akan terlihat manis." Ucap junsu senang.

Jaejoong sangat terharu akan perlakuan tulus dari yoochun dan junsu padanya. Segala mimpi buruk yang sempat dia bayangkan sebelumnya seperti tidak pernah ada.

"Te-terima kasih banyak, junsu-ya…"

"Panggil aku jun-chan saja, jaejoong-ah. Teman-temanku selalu memanggilku seperti itu." Tambah junsu.

Jaejoong merasa bersyukur yoochun telah memilih istri yang baik dan ramah. Dia cukup mengenal yoochun untuk tau bagaimana petualangan cinta yoochun dengan berbagai macam wanita. Dan wanita baik-baik bukanlah salah satu dari petualangan cinta yoochun.

"Jun-chan, apa kau suka pudding? Aku baru membuatnya tadi siang untuk dessert malam ini." Tanya jaejoong. Wajah junsu semakin sumringah mendengarnya.

"Oh, aku suka sekali jaeoong-ah!" jawabnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambilkannya untuk kalian." Jaejoong tersenyum.

Saat jaejoong sedang mengeluarkan beberapa pudding dari lemari pendingin, dia merasakan kedua lengan yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Yunnie! Jangan ganggu aku, kita sedang ada tamu" geram jaejoong.

"Kau cepat sekali melupakanku, boo. Siapa yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat ketakutan dengan tamu kita, hm?" ejek yunho, menyandarkan wajahnya di lekukan leher jaejoong. Muka jaejoong memerah, kemudian menggerutu.

"Kurasa jun-chan menyukaimu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya menyukai masakanmu, hahaha…" tawa yunho.

Sementara itu, di ruang makan yoochun tengah berbincang dengan istrinya.

"Chunnie, jaejoong hebat sekali. Meskipun dia pria tapi dia bisa memasak seenak dan sebanyak ini. Aku lebih terkejut dengan wajahnya yang cantik sekaligus tampan!" ujar junsu.

"Hahaha… tapi sebaiknya kau berhati-hati. Meskipun terlihat seperti itu, jae tidak suka dipandang dan diperlakukan seperti wanita." Ucap yoochun. Junsu mengangguk-angguk mengerti, biar bagaimanapun jaejoong adalah seorang pria.

"Setelah melihat mereka berdua, aku bisa mengerti dengan ceritamu. Sangat terlihat bagaimana yunho jatuh cinta begitu dalam pada jaejoong. Apa mereka selalu terlihat seperti itu saat sekolah?" Tanya junsu penasaran.

"Kau pintar sekali, baby…" yoochun mencolek hidung mungil istrinya gemas. "Sejak dulu mereka seperti itu. Tapi mungkin bedanya sekarang jae terlihat lebih membuka perasaannya pada yunho."

"Kau tau? Kadang aku berpikir sepertinya yunho adalah seorang masochist. Dia suka disakiti oleh jaejoong, karena itu dia selalu kembali pada jaejoong." bisik yoochun.

"Mwoo? Memangnya ada ya yang seperti itu?" Tanya junsu heran.

"Yang seperti apa?" Tanya jaejoong penasaran dengan yunho di sampingnya, kemudian meletakkan pudding di atas meja.

"Chunnie bilang mungkin yunho adalah seorang masochist, karena dia suka disakiti oleh jammphhh… mmpphhh…" ucapan junsu terhenti dengan tangan yoochun yang membekap mulutnya.

"Hahaha! Bukan apa-apa." Kilah yoochun dengan keringat dingin, dia lupa bahwa istrinya ini adalah seorang wanita yang cukup polos.

Entah yang keberapa kalinya hari ini muka jaejoong memerah. Ucapan junsu sudah cukup menjelaskan apa yang yoochun pikirkan. Ini mengingatkan jaejoong bahwa yoochun mengetahui seluk beluk dan setiap detail kecil hubungan mereka. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menggali lubang dan bersembunyi di dalamnya.

"Hei chun, jangan asal bicara. Mengejar cinta seseorang yang begitu keras kepala bukanlah masochist." Balas yunho ringan. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kikuk di sebelahnya.

Awkward moment tersebut tidak menghentikan kedekatan antara junsu dengan jaejoong. Kecanggungan jaejoong lama-lama menghilang dengan kepribadian junsu yang easy-going. Sifat junsu yang satu ini mengingatkan jaejoong pada yoochun saat mereka bertemu di senior high school.

"Jaejoong-ah, tanganmu mulus sekali meskipun kau sering menggunakannya untuk memasak." Puji junsu saat membantu jaejoong mencuci piring.

"Umm… jaejoong-ah boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya junsu.

"Boleh. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Junsu sedikit ragu setelahnya, tapi kemudian dia berbisik pada jaejoong.

"Sudah hampir 1 tahun aku menikah dengan yoochun. Tapi usaha kami untuk memiliki anak selalu gagal. Bagaimana cara yunho menghamilimu? Apa kau punya saran dalam bercinta?" Tanya junsu tersenyum sedikit malu-malu.

Mata jaejoong membesar tiga kali lipat dan mulutnya menganga cukup lebar. Mereka baru mengenal sejak satu jam yang lalu dan junsu sudah bertanya hal vulgar seperti ini? Yoochun-ah, wanita macam apa yang kau nikahi?

.

Sudah seminggu ini salju turun memenuhi kota seoul. Dan kehamilan jaejoong telah mencapai bulan ketiga. Selama ini yunho membelikan susu untuk ibu hamil yang dapat mengurangi rasa mual untuk jaejoong, tapi mereka belum sempat memeriksakan kandungannya ke dokter. Oleh karena itu, hari ini yunho menyempatkan diri untuk mengantar jaejoong ke dokter kandungan yang pernah menanganinya di rumah sakit.

"Apakah kau kim jaejoong yang waktu itu? Kenapa baru datang sekarang, kasus sepertimu ini harus selalu konsultasi rutin." keluh sang dokter yang terlihat sudah berumur.

"Maaf dokter, beberapa waktu lalu kami tidak sempat kesini." Jawab yunho.

"Hmm… apa kau mengalami keluhan lain?" Tanya dokter sambil memeriksa hasil USG jaejoong. Yunho terlihat sangat antusias saat melihat perkembangan bayinya dari layar monitor.

"Tidak ada dok. Hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini aku semakin banyak tidur." Jawab jaejoong.

"Itu adalah hal yang wajar untuk usia kandunganmu. Jangan lupa untuk terus menjaga makanan, minum susu dengan teratur, dan obat penguat kandungan dari resep. Saat ini kandunganmu cukup sehat, tapi terus jaga suhu tubuhmu dengan baik, musim salju sekarang sedang tinggi." Saran dokter.

"Yunho-ssi, kau harus menjadi suami siaga. Jangan lupa untuk kontrol lagi bulan depan." Dokter memperingati yunho dari balik kacamatanya dan tersenyum.

"Baik, dok" jawab yunho sigap. Dia sangat menyukai istilah 'suami' yang diberikan untuknya. Tak lama lagi, dia bisa menyebut jaejoong sebagai istrinya.

Saat yunho dan jaejoong menunggu changmin menjemput mereka dari tempat parkir, tangan jaejoong terasa membeku saat yunho menggenggamnya. Cuaca memang sedang dingin-dinginnya dengan salju yang turun tanpa henti.

"Boo, tanganmu dingin sekali. Mengapa kau tidak memakai sarung tangan?" Tanya yunho khawatir. Kedua tangannya menggosok kedua belah tangan jaejoong untuk menghangatkannya.

"Tadi aku sempat mencari sarung tangan. Tapi tidak bisa kutemukan karena terburu-buru, yunnie…" suara jaejoong sedikit bergetar. Sebenarnya pakaian yang jaejoong kenakan saat ini sudah cukup tebal, tapi tubuhnya mudah kedinginan.

"Aisshh… seharusnya kau lebih menjaga tubuhmu. Saat ini tubuhmu bukan hanya milikmu saja." Ucap yunho, lalu membuka retsleting jaketnya. Dia tidak melepasnya, namun memeluk jaejoong dengan kedua sisi jaketnya sehingga jaejoong masuk ke dalam jaket lalu menutup retsletingnya. Jaket ini cukup besar dan tebal sehingga tubuh yunho dan jaejoong bisa masuk di dalamnya. Jaejoong merasa lebih hangat dengan menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh yunho.

"Hahaha… apa yang akan orang lain pikirkan melihat kita berpelukan dalam satu jaket seperti ini?" tawa jaejoong seraya menengadah pada yunho. Hidungnya berwarna kemerahan setelah menyentuh udara dingin. Yunho mengecupnya gemas.

"Aku tidak peduli…" ucap yunho melanjutkan kecupannya pada pipi jaejoong, kemudian bergerak pada bibir merah jaejoong yang membeku dan mencumbunya hingga berubah hangat.

Nggghhhh…

Rona pipi jaejoong menghangat dengan ciuman dari bibir hati yunho. Lidah yunho mulai bergerak menjilati lidah jaejoong untuk keluar dari sarangnya. Kini tubuh keduanya memanas, uap-uap udara melingkari bibir keduanya yang terhubung tanpa berhenti. Kedua tangan jaejoong bergerak memeluk punggung yunho dalam jaketnya.

Changmin tidak dapat mempercayai matanya, yunho sedang bercumbu dengan kekasihnya dalam penampilan yang begitu aneh. Dia tidak pernah melihat orang berciuman dalam satu jaket, ditambah di depan public. Meskipun ini di belakang rumah sakit, beberapa orang yang lewat telah menyadari fenomena romantis ini. Untungnya rambut jaejoong yang sedikit menyentuh bahu membuatnya terlihat seperti wanita.

"Yunho-ssi!" changmin memanggilnya cukup keras, tapi mereka terlalu sibuk mendengarkan decakan ciuman satu sama lain untuk menghiraukan seorang changmin (dunia terasa milik berdua, yang lain cuma ngontrak -.-). Namun dia juga enggan untuk menghampiri pasangan yang sedang bercumbu.

"Ehem! Yunho-ssi!" kini changmin hampir berteriak. Untungnya yunho bisa mendengarnya kali ini. Jika tidak, mungkin changmin harus menari telanjang untuk mengalihkan perhatian orang dari yunho dan jaejoong.

.

Setelah tiba di apartemen, keduanya membersihkan diri dengan shower hangat bersama-sama. Mereka saling menyabuni satu sama lain, terutama bagian privat (kyaaaa! *tutup mata). Dengan menyabuni jaejoong, yunho merasakan tubuh jaejoong semakin berisi dan sekal, terutama bagian bokong dan perutnya yang semakin membesar. Jaejoong menatapnya bingung karena yunho hanya memandanginya. Kulit jaejoong terlihat lebih bersinar sejak mengandung, bagai langit malam bertabur bintang. Rambutnya yang basah jatuh menuruni tulang selangkanya dengan indah.

"Rambutmu semakin panjang, kau manis sekali boo…"

Yunho memeluk pinggang jaejoong lalu menciumi dan menyesap lehernya, menimbulkan bercak-bercak merah. Pipi jaejoong memerah setelah merasakan kejantanan yunho mengeras dan menyentuh perutnya. Timbul sedikit kekhawatiran dalam wajah jaejoong.

"Yunnie…"

"Tenang sayang, aku tidak akan melukaimu dan bayi kita…" nafas yunho berhembus di telinga jaejoong, masih mengecupi leher dan rahang jaejoong, tangannya terus setia meraba pinggang dan belahan bokongnya. Setiap bagian yang yunho sentuh terasa panas seperti disentuh oleh bara api dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh jaejoong hingga bergetar. Jaejoong mengalungkan kedua tangannya memeluk leher yunho, takut jika dia tidak dapat menahan tubuhnya.

Yunho menahan diri saat tubuh polos jaejoong menempel erat padanya meskipun penisnya telah tegak berdiri. Dia segera menyelesaikan acara mandi keduanya, lalu menuntun jaejoong menuju kamar. Jaejoong duduk di pinggir kasur mereka dengan handuk besar yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya saat yunho menyalakan pemanas. Yunho tidak ingin membahayakan kandungan jaejoong di cuaca sedingin ini.

Jaejoong telah membaringkan tubuhnya menyamping dengan handuk masih membalutnya saat yunho menaiki ranjang mendekati kekasihnya.

"Buka handukmu, jaejoongie…" tangan yunho bergerak menarik handuk jaejoong lalu melepasnya perlahan. Bibirnya kembali menciumi setiap jengkal tubuh jaejoong dan tangannya membelai lekukan pinggang jaejoong.

Dulu, dia hanya dapat memandang keindahan yang jaejoong miliki. Sekarang dia dapat menyentuh bibir, leher, pinggang, bahkan lubang sensitif jaejoong. Yunho dapat meraba dan mencium seluruh jaejoongnya, miliknya.

Yunho membuka lebar kedua kaki jaejoong, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada lubang anal jaejoong. Dia mengecupnya pelan lalu menjilatnya berulang kali hingga basah. Kedua tangan yunho terus memegangi kedua paha jaejoong supaya terus mengangkang lebar ke samping agar tidak terlalu menekan janin mereka. Lidahnya bergerak memasuki lubang jaejoong perlahan, basah oleh saliva.

Jaejoong terengah saat hidung mancung yunho menekan bagian antara lubang anal dan penisnya. Yunho mengeluarkan lidahnya setelah lubang jaejoong cukup basah dan membalurkan gel pelumas pada penisnya yang telah membengkak. Penis yunho telah begitu lama ereksi sehingga rasanya begitu sakit karena tidak bisa mencapai pelepasan.

Yunho memegangi penisnya dengan tangan kanan lalu memasuki jaejoong perlahan. Kedua lengan jaejoong memeluk bahunya erat, lalu menghirup aroma maskulin dari lekukan lehernya.

"Nnnnggghhhhhhh…" jaejoong mengerang saat kepala penis yunho telah memasuki lubang analnya. Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana kejantanan yunho memasuki tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit dan bagaimana mata yunho terpaku pada wajahnya.

"Haa.. haa.. yun, masuki aku lebih dalam lagi." Jaejoong terengah dengan mata sayu dan wajah memohon. Yunho memeluk kepalanya, menciumnya dan mendorong lebih lanjut kejantanannya hingga terbenam dalam.

Yunho mengeluarkan dan memasukkan penisnya pada lubang jaejoong berulang kali dengan lambat, tubuh jaejoong sedikit demi sedikit menerimanya. Mereka bercinta seperti baru pertama kali melakukannya, perlahan tapi juga memabukkan.

"Ouhhhhh… yun, disana, lagi…" tubuh jaejoong menggelinjang saat penis yunho menyentuh titik sensitifnya.

"Disini?" cukup lama tidak menyentuh tubuh jaejoong membuat yunho sedikit lupa bagaimana caranya untuk menyentuh titik sensitive jaejoong dengan penisnya. Yunho mendorong penisnya lebih dalam dan sedikit memutar keatas. Erangan dan desahan sensual terus mengalir dari bibir cherry jaejoong saat dia melakukannya berulang-ulang. Puting di dada jaejoong mengacung keatas mengundang yunho untuk menghisapnya.

Jaejoong menarik kain sprei menahan kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya. Otot analnya menjepit penis yunho begitu ketat. Yunho bisa merasakan jaejoong akan mencapai puncak, dia terus menghujani lubang jaejoong dengan penisnya. Wajah jaejoong saat mencapai orgasme dengan peluh dan rona merah di pipinya adalah hal terindah yang pernah yunho lihat.

Jaejoong masih berusaha meraup udara saat yunho mencium bibirnya lembut seimbang dengan gerakan pinggul yunho. Jaejoong melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang yunho, sehingga yunho dapat memasukinya lebih dalam.

"Ngh!" yunho mengerang diatas bibir jaejoong, merasakan pijatan dalam lubang jaejoong, nafasnya semakin menderu cepat. Jaejoong bisa merasakan penis yunho berkedut dalam lubangnya.

"Jae… jaejoongie…" yunho terus mendesahkan nama kekasihnya hingga mencapai puncak. Hati jaejoong begitu penuh dan damai dalam pelukan yunho, dia merasa tubuhnya begitu dicintai dan dipuja.

 _Yunho, bawa aku dalam dekapanmu di keabadian. Aku akan memberikanmu segalanya, setiap bagian dariku, malam ini dan selamanya._

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

.

.

Huuuufffff… pegel juga bikin chapter satu ini. Maaf kalo ada yang ngerasa pas di awal cerita itu agak lebay, saya lagi pengen dramatis ^.^

Saya harap chapter ini memuaskan buat kalian yang baca. Review dari kalian adalah penyemangat dan juga inspirasi buat saya, sampai ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya!

Don't forget to RnR.


End file.
